Roswell:A new tale
by Lillianpeace
Summary: It started with the gun fire in the crash down, Liz falls for Max, typical girl falls for alien boy. But with that the Royal five start a journey they never anticipated, one that will take them home. This is my part of the story I am Crimson Whitman, read along and fin out how my story ends.
1. First encounter

_**Hello fellow fanfiction readers and writers, here is the first chapter of my new story, I hope yall will enjoy it! As yall know I don't own anything except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see character pictures and outfits lease go check and follow my polyvore Noellamonster. Thank you for reading and please leave a review!**_

Liz Parker. It starts with her. Well Liz's parents own the Crash Down Café, which serves alien-themed dishes, come on who doesn't want a meltdown shake. Well, life changed in 1999, not just for me but for my best friends Liz Parker, Maria Deluca, Kyle Valenti, not to mention my twin brother Alex Whitmen. Well, hold on there, before I dive right into our story, because now it's us, not them. Let me introduce myself.

I am Crimson Whitmen, yeah as in crimson and clover, please don't get started in on my name. I'm pretty normal, or well I was. Alex is two minutes older than myself, I am 5'5', love to read, love my friends. I have long semi curly black hair and blue eyes, dad said I have mom's good looks. So let's start at the beginning, not my beginning but where it all really started. With Lizzy.

 **1999-Crash Down Cafe**

Liz was the girl next door, dark eyes and dark hair, so kind, so smart with a heart of gold. Maria was our other best friend, she was a quirky but caring girl, she had a love for music, while I loved books.

So here I sit after school, my books scattered on the table as I wait for my dinner, Alex was coming after band practice, a dork with a bass guitar that brother of mine. I turn when the bell jingles yet again, in walks Max Evans with Michael and Bren Guerin, I also notice that two older men are arguing over their food their voices getting loud than dying down. I turn back to my History paper in hopes of eating soon.

"Hey Crimson, here you go a meltdown shake with your Sigourney Weaver Kick Ass Alien Burger and Unidentified French Frying Object," Maria sighed "What?" I asked as she gave me one of her famous cold stares.

"Don't make me say it again," her hair so pixie short, her green and silver uniform with alien antenna head band on, I gave her a smile "Fine, thanks." I move my books cleaning up since after I was going home. I was close to the drink station and condiments when I scoffed at Liz, she had this side, a funny trickster side. Currently she was flashing this couple alien nut freaks a fake photograph she liked to keep in her apron. With a wink at me she excused herself from their table for a moment, helping another family. I looked back feeling as if I was being watched.

Bren was staring right at me, and Max at the ever moving Liz, this was awkward. I turn back to my cheese burger, shit she forgot my ketchup…again. I stood up going behind the counter as I have done so many times when Maria's loud terror filled scream filled the Crash Down, earsplitting gun fire rang throughout the room. I dropped but so did Liz, blood pooling in her abdomen, I hurried grabbing a cloth, pressing as hard as I could when Max was on his knees next to us.

He was gentle even in his haste to move my hands from her, with one tug her uniform was open, the wound small but her skin too pale. "Liz, Liz I need you to look at me. Come on Liz look at me, please. I can't do this if you don't," his voice so broken, so hurt that even I wasn't surprised when Liz opened her eyes staring into his darker pair. Then it happened.

I mean it happened, with my back pressed into the shelves I watched as Max Evans healed Lizzy. His hand placed on her bleeding abdomen, until he grew weak, but now the wound was gone, the blood oozing back into her body. But she was wide awake her eyes round and filled with confusion, mine like saucers.

"Please don't tell," he whispered when Michael's; in all his brooding glory, very much like Bren, his voice broke the tension "KEYS NOW MAX," he barked out his eyes moved to me for a sec, Max still gave up the keys as he gave Liz and myself a look.

His eyes darting up, snatching the red ketchup bottle from next to my head. With a single move the top broke and he was dumping it all over Liz "You fell, okay. You dropped the bottle. Okay, Please," his plea was the very last thing we heard as I clamored to Liz and he ran for it.

"Liz, we are in trouble." I mumble as I help cover her exposed chest. Now after a nice statement that fit Liz's I nearly ran home, I never stopped and never looked back, stupid but I felt safe in my room with its lavender walls.

I didn't answer calls my heart still racing "Hey are you okay Crimson?" It was Alex, he burst into my room, his face pale as I hugged him "I'm fine Alex, but hell I was scared, gun fire right next to Liz and I," I cried not because I was scared but because of what I saw, what could have happened so many variables cascading through my head.

I couldn't sleep….

I stood in my room the next morning lacing my black winter boots, my darker gray long sleeve sweater keeping me warm. I stand grabbing my coffee brown and grey coat, tying it at the waste, last was my cell and brown leather satchel bag. I knew if we didn't show up at school today, just maybe they might do something. I had to go about this in a more logical manner, Max wasn't human, no human could hold such power, to dissolve a bullet and repair any damage it had done, no he was something more. Then as I walked to school it hit me, he was always with his sister Isabel, Michael, and Bren, they couldn't be human either.

"Crimson," was called, I turned and saw it was just Liz. She ran to make it to me "Hey Liz, you okay?" I whispered, her eyes dart around before answering "Like new, I am going to question him," she said in a firm voice, plus we all knew she was crushing on Max.

I say "Let me know how that goes," in my most sarcastic tone, of course. But when she walked off I saw Max taking her into an empty class. If he wanted to hurt her yesterday was his best bet. So I went to my locker, when I felt it. After closing my locker both Michael and Bren had appeared and caged me in, these were the boys my parents forbid me to talk to. They are from the wrong side of the tracks; their step father works at the mill along with the fact he has a foul temper.

"Crimson," they said together, a very eerie sounding thing "Yes?" I questioned looking between them. "Come on we need to talk," I was sure it was Michael, his hair a little shorter, and without the tiny mole.

"No," was all I said, in no way shape or form was I having a nice long chat with these two heathens. But Michael grabbed my arm "Let me go," I announce, my eyes narrowed, but dear god he was strong.

"Michael take her into the lab," Bren said; this was a freaking abduction. I stomped on his foot before slamming my small fist into Bren's nose, then I ran. I had Bren's blood on my knuckles, well it was now or never as I walked into the lab seeing Liz looking into her scope.

"I was nearly kidnapped by the Guerin twins," I say showing her the blood on the napkin as I started my own lab experiment. This was so not possiable…

I turn to her "Liz, they aren't human. This sample, this can't be," I stammer seeing her in near the same state.

"Come on burn these, come out to my place tonight so we can talk. But we missed first and half of second so we have to go now," crap I was going to die. As third period bell rang we parted ways "See you at lunch," Liz whispered when the Guerin twins and Max stood watching us.

"Yeah lunch," I rolled my eyes heading into History.


	2. Watch your hands!

_**Hello fellow fanfiction readers and writers, here is a new chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As always I still own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see character outfits and pictures go check and follow my polyvore Noellamonster. Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**_

Maria sits her back to the doors of the cafeteria when Liz and I see her talking to my brother "I'm eating outside," I groan not wanting to deal with anything or anyone. "Yeah wait for me," Liz followed as we headed to the grass under the tall tree.

We see Isabel, the twins, and Max getting into his Jeep, that thing looked scary, like not even street legal. Max looks over his eyes meeting Liz's, in his eyes you could see the love shinning even if she didn't have a clue. "The twins are staring," she groaned "Yeah Max too," I was more scared of the twins than Max.

I noticed Bren looked fine after my hit, I wasn't strong in the least. Soon they are speeding away leaving for lunch "At least we are pretty okay for lunch. But seriously Liz, we both know something isn't right with the Evans and Guerin's. We will have to deal with it, I mean how bad can Max be? He saved you, and the way he looks at you. I wish," I say eating my popcorn, she has this smile playing on her face.

"He doesn't look at me like that. I am making a list of questions I am going to force Max into answering," I give her kudos, I am not touching that subject, I rather just forget and avoid the twins. But no, she has me helping make a list of questions with her.

I keep my voice to a whisper "We can't keep ignoring Maria and Alex either." when we reach seventy-five questions and the bell is about to ring. "Agreed we can't, but I don't know what to say to them. Do you see the way Bren or Michael for that fact looks at you?" I scoffed getting to my feet brushing grass from my jeans, I held my hand to Liz who took it, I yanked her to her feet.

"Come on, we have gym next. That is when I will corner him," a girl on a mission. Once back in the school "Going to my locker," I say "Going to the bathroom," she answered with a laugh. Tonight was also the big UFO festival in town, every motel in town was full. I unlocked my locker taking my next three classes out, I was tired, my body feeling drained.

"Are we doing this the hard way?" I groaned sticking my head inside my locker "Leave me alone," it echoed around the small space. "Hard way," was said again, this time I was air born, my black hair disturbing my view, but once I moved it I saw Michael closing my locker and taking my bag. I started to protest this abduction. I started kicking and causing a huge fuss 'Sorry, I just have to have her," Bren smiled but everyone looked nervous as Michael held his hand over my mouth, I was being held by my waist and upper body, the twins carrying me into the art room where I could hear voices.

"Why is she acting like this?" it was Bren his voice a tad deeper "Bren we did just kidnap her, I don't think her behavior is out of line- OH WHAT THE FUCK, she bit me," Michael cursed his eyes held the shock that I would do such a thing, I did bite as hard as could, I could taste a very funny taste.

"She made me bleed,"

"Put me down," I screamed as Michael grabbed my own hands putting them near my mouth, a little pride hit me if he was this afraid I would bite him again. I heard a door kicked open, then close, before I heard the small clicking of it locking.

"Hey! let her go," it was Liz "Michael and Bren put Crimson down, what were you thinking we don't go around kidnapping girls," it was Max, Michael let me go, I was lucky Bren held on setting me on my feet. I clamored towards Liz who didn't hesitate to help fix my clothes.

"I don't care where ya'll are from but you can't go around just kidnapping people. I am sure its rude on any plant, and you keep your dirty hands off me or I will take a finger next time," I snapped out.

"She bit me, hard. Crazy little-" Michael was blubbering when Max cut in "Here you're bleeding, I told you both they were to be trusted. I trust them, you two will as well," Max was just a shy, mellow, and very leader like when he spoke.

"Fine," they coursed "You should maybe wash your mouth with some mouthwash," Max said trying to be nice.

"You better not have any STD'S or alien STD'S. I might have the taste of Michael permanently embedded in my mouth." I sit with Liz for a little as Michael looks ready to attack me.

"I have to go," I say when Liz takes my hand "They can trust us, right," I sighed looking into her eyes. "Liz, if I was going to tell anyone it would have been last night. Look you three, I don't care who you are, or what you are. Max you saved Liz and for that you have gained any assistance and my loyalty." Was all I could say, it was the truth but also something he could understand in terms I won't rat them out.

"Thank you, we don't want trouble we just want to live," Max smiled "Yeah now can you call the goons off, they abducted me at me locker," I smirked at the twins who looked, well I mean identical twins, but problem they are the hottest guys in this school.

"Oh very clever,' Bren said giving me a death glare "Bren and Michael they are with us now," it was final.

"Liz see you at the festival tonight," I say leaving having to push by the twins, I snapped my teeth as I got closer to Michael.

"Next time I will bite you back," big threat coming form a big boy "Yeah real scary, I am sure I won't be able to sleep tonight," my voice carried as the door slammed shut. I left school, I was a straight A student like Alex; I could afford to hide at home.

I could always say that I ate something bad if my parents found out, but again I was safe in my lavender room, with the white furniture, pictures littered the walls, quotes in calligraphy written on my walls. I dropped my bag, only having a few pages to do since I skipped. I knew Liz would be calling next would be Alex would be home and that would be 20 questions to answer, so I was going with that fact I ate something bad.

By six at night I finally answered my cell "Where did you go, the twins were scouring the town and school for you." It was Liz.

"I felt sick, better now. I am nearly ready for the festival, see you there," I was ready to hang up when she alerted me "I had to tell Maria," I groaned.

"She ran away screaming, didn't she?" I laughed "Yes, but hurry we are here," I hung up my nails looking like a galaxy. A galaxy print tank, A-line skirt matching set, with deep purple knee high boots, even an alien antenna was placed in my now wildly curly hair, I had minimal makeup but made a statement with bold red lips, and glitter scattered over my entire body. I made sure to do it in Alex's shower, the bottom was covered in galaxy glitter.

"Mom, dad. I am leaving," I shout out "Goodnight hunnie," they say back when Alex walks down the stairs in a full metallic suit "Original, and thanks I have glitter in my shower," but he wasn't mad, he was honestly a great brother. He was driving us tonight.

"Now it will be in your car too, imagine the work to get it out," his face fell as he held the door open for me. The town was buzzing, it was dusk, the green lights took over the town as we parked.

"See you at ten," Alex smiled putting on his helmet, music blared. I turned looking for my friends when I became dizzy, it was darker now, no lights, no people, I wasn't at the festival I was in Vasquez rocks, not far from Roswell. I was scared but then high in the rocks blue light poured out and two little boys walked out covered in white stringy gooey looking film. They held hands, it had to be Michael and Bren, they walked together right passed me, when my vision cleared and Liz was waving her hand in front of my face.

Her face full of worry "What happened?" her voice panicked "I don't know," I gasped inhaling as much air as I could.

"Come on," she pulled me away, Maria had a big silver hand print on her chest 'Oh cool, I should get a hand print," I watched as Max and Liz talked, Max was eyeing me "Sure here," Michael and Bren both gripped my waist leaving two silver prints "It's paint, comes right off," Isabel tried to smile.

"Good," we moved away from the crowd "I am going to go grab some food and a drink," I smiled walking away as they were all laughing.

"Can I two get large's pizza's, one Pep the other cheese and a pop," I called over the music "Sure miss," she smiled walking away. I paid waiting for my number to be called "Hey pretty girl," at first I didn't pay attention to the guy, not knowing he was talking to me.

"Don't be rude, I am trying to pay you a compliment," I turned it was a man in his early twenties, tall and smiling right at me "Sorry," this made him smile.

"You look really hot," he must have been drinking "Thank you, really, but I am 16. And I ummm have a boyfriend," I lied, not something I was very good at, but something I better get good at.

"I doubt, you hesitated," he smirked now "Number 21," was called this was my chance as I raised my receipt "Hey don't ignore me, I am in town for one night. How about you and me," yeah he had been drinking.

"Look, stay away from me. I have told you no. My father is the Mayor of Roswell," he was it was a very real threat, but he just held on to me "So what,"

"Well also my boyfriend," I say trying to make it sound real "You don't have one," he was getting annoyed. "Yeah she does," behind the guy was Michael and Bren both looking menacing as all tarnation.

"Oh, which one" was all he said "Both," Bren smiled, I nearly gaged before the guy gave me an odd look stumbling off as I grabbed the pizzas, and pop. "Thanks," I say passing them they just flanked me as we headed towards the park bench where our friends sat. Maria was giving Isabel the eye, Maria was scared of her for some reason.

"Here, pizza, I even got hit on by a drunk guy," I smiled placing the pizza on the table "Men are pigs," Maria said opening the box taking the first slice as we all sat. "I really like your makeup, Isabel," I tried, she was the most standoffish.

"Thank you, I like the glitter," she smiled back "Thank you, I stood in my brothers' shower and dumped it over myself," Liz and Maria laughed.

"Thanks for that yet again," Alex said walking by us, his face red as he looked at Isabel "NO PROBLEM," I waved watching as Liz watched Max, Isabel, the twins, and Max all put large amounts of Tabasco sauce on their food. I wasn't trying that; it must be a thing for them. I reached for my drink, it tasted funny, but it started burning, burning enough my eyes watered.

"Oh my fucking god, it burns," I called out as Liz and Maria rushed over "Sorry I dumped Tabasco in your drink when I was drinking it," Michael smiled "I will get you a new drink, without the sauce this time," Isabel walked off, she was a beauty.

"Gross, I drank after you. How much of your fluids am I going to consume today?!" I gagged my head resting on Liz "Nights not over," I gave him a loathing look as Maria laughed.

After my mouth felt better Max pulled me to the side "I wanted to make sure you are okay. Michael and Bren never meant to hurt you, we just like a balance of sweet and spicy." Now Max was so easy to talk to, his voice was calm.

"I am fine now. But Max, earlier when I first arrived I felt weird, in fact I blacked out, or something like it. I was at Vasquez rocks, seeing the twins leaving from a blue light high in the side of the rocks, it sounds silly," I blushed but he was fast to put that fact down.

"No not silly, I knew something might happen. If anything more happens please let me know," his hand braced on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I will," we walked back to the group together.

 **Review please…..**


	3. Biting is my power

_**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As always I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see character pictures and outfits then head on over to my polyvore Noellamonster. Thank you for reading and please leave a review!**_

This last month has been very bittersweet, Alex was mad at the girls, the twins are now like my personal dark shadows, Isabel was rather nice but just a little reserved, not as cold as I once thought. I knew my brother had a wee crush on her, well most guys did in our school. Sheriff Valenti has been pretty-damn unbearable, he has been on Liz, Maria and I, all because Kyle said he saw a silver hand print, we of course alerted Max of a certain picture our dear Sheriff was in possession of. I wasn't surprised that there was at least one more of their kind out there, but it seems this one was a killer, with this Bren and Michael became crazed with the notion another was out there looking for them. They didn't care that he was a killer, just that he was like him.

I pulled on the light gray swing tank top, in the middle was a peace sign made of flowers and twigs tied together, I wore jeans with patches of flowers and leaves with my black winter boots, just because I loved them so much. I hurried downstairs just as daddy was about to leave "You look nice today hunnie, now you have a good day. Your mother has already left to the hospital and I am heading into a council meeting," he smiled, he was tall, and maybe just a tad balding but he has been a great Mayor.

"You have a great day, daddy," I bounced up kissing his cheek before he left, I could hear Alex in the kitchen before I walked in "Here have a poptart we have to go now," wrapped in a paper towel was a warm cherry poptart.

"Life saver, thanks," I took a bite as he locked our house up before we got into his car, soon enough we were pulling into the school "You might want to cut the girls a break, ever think they might want to tell you but literally can't?" I say taking my bag from the backseat, I didn't want their friendship to be ruined over this. I didn't want to lose my brother over the hysterical fact that aliens were amongst us, he probably wouldn't even believe us if we told him the truth.

"Yeah, I understand," he walked off in one direction and I the exact opposite, I need to make a stop by my locker. I saw Max talking to Liz, Maria stands with them "Morning," I say as I make my way over to them.

"Good morning," Max says as the girls give me a hug "I love those jeans," Maria smiled touching the patches "You can borrow them anytime," this was just us, we shared clothes, makeup, and secrets, Max just smiles without talking.

"See you Maria," we didn't have many classes with Maria so Max, Liz, and I walked to Chem together. I was partnered with Danny while she had Max, I sit with Max a few feet from me. He and Liz were at the table next to mine.

"Okay class, we will be doing scope labs, I have set a few slides in front of you please label them before end of class," she smiled, she was correct there was at least twenty slides. Danny and I got down to it.

"Number eight is prophase," I say marking it as he had number nine "So Crimson, I have a quick question." he didn't look at me when he spoke "Nine Metaphase," he said as we marked it. I slide the next one in and began looking into the scope.

"Ask," I say a little annoyed.

"Do you want to go on a date with me this Friday?" he asked, I turned giving Liz a look before turning to Danny "I have plans this Friday, and I just don't want to date or go on dates," I said fast.

"Are you into chicks?" I scoffed "No, I just don't like you. I don't like jocks," I labeled the next slide "Yeah right," now he scoffed soon we had labeled each one.

"Danny you don't need to be so rude because I refused to go on a stupid date," I snapped as we finished, I turned in my paper in a fury "Come on we have Geometry next," Liz nearly hauls me from the room with Max in tow.

"Did you really not like him?" Max asked his voice low he was very soft spoken at times "I really didn't," I laugh as we take our seat, with two very notable people missing; Bren and Michael.

Max looks over concern written on his face but he turned towards the front as I gave a nod to Liz, she looked over "Where are they?" she asked Max but he just shook his head when a woman with short blonde hair walked in with this fake smile.

"I am Ms. Topolsky, I will be your sub for the next few days," she still had this smile as she pulled a file before taking a seat on her desk, her legs crossed.

She was actually calling roll, she went through names slowly "Max Evans," we watched as Max gave a single raise of his hand "Liz Parker," was called as Liz says "Here," Ms. Topolsky smiles and nods, writing things at the same time.

"Crimson Whitman," she wasn't even calling them in freaking order "Here," I gave Liz an odd look nodding towards the substitute. "Such a pretty name," she smiled as she called another name "Bren and Michael Guerin," her eyes turned curious now as she gazed at the empty seats on each side of me, her head cocked to the side.

"It seems the twins are the only students missing. Does anyone know why?" she asked standing now moving closer to Max, Liz, and I since we sit with them, me by force.

"Mr. Evans, you're their friend do you not know why they haven't arrived at school?" she was far too curious to be some random sub. How did she even know Max was friends with them?

"No ma'am," was all he said as her eyes fell on me "And you Miss. Whitman?" oh great "I am not their warden, I don't keep tabs," I said placing my book in front of me, Liz was giving her such a calculating look.

I couldn't wait for class to be over "Can someone answer?" she said we all looked at the board with the same look, it was a damn triangle. "It is a triangle," Liz nearly scoffed out; something was wrong with this teacher, she wasn't who she was saying she was.

"Oh yes, you're right," she blushed like crazy. I was never so happy when class was over, we walked out together, Max whispered to Liz and with a small smile to me before he walked to his next class.

"When are you going to drop Kyle for Max? You two have this intense bond, don't deny yourselves this," I say after lunch right before we nearly knocked down Ms. Topolsky, her files scattered to the floor.

"I am so sorry; I wasn't watching where I was walking." I bent down with Liz to help pick her things up. Among her scattered papers we noticed my file, Max's, and the twins; warily we hand them over with a look to each other before picking up her gum and lipstick handing them as well.

"It is perfectly fine, I fully understand I was a teenage girl once," she smiled fixing her bag before walking off "Okay, we have to tell the twins and Max," Liz just had to say, she was going to get me into deep trouble.

Liz turns giving me this pleading look, her deep brown eyes boring into mine "Please don't make me go to the twins alone," she begged, by end of day I stopped and gave Alex my bag "I will be home in a little Alex," I say as he gives us another odd look.

"Maria could have gone," I say as we walked down the street to the wrong side of the tracks "She has work plus she is covering for me. Plus, she is still freaked about the whole issue of what they really are. We know Ms. Topolsky isn't some teacher, but we don't know what she really is," I just listened to Liz as we walked to the very wrong side of town, I fiddled with my top since I was pretty nervous.

"I mean with the Sheriff breathing down our neck, she could be some alien hunter, FBI, the list never ends on who she really is. But we can rule out Geometry teacher," I laugh that woman made a fool of herself today.

"Scary," was all she could say as their trailer park was right in front of us "Hey you dragged me along with you, you don't have the right to have cold feet," now I was dragging her with me. We knew his trailer; we were with Max one night dropping them off.

Liz was scared now "Fine stand where their foster dad can't see you," this was so sucky. I gave a single firm knock to the door hearing it rattle. Nothing wrong with living in a trailer, I had nothing against it in the least, it was Hank who I disliked he was a drunk with a horrible temper.

So, when the door flung open nearly hitting me, a man, an older man gave me a leering look "Hey baby doll," he smirked as I nearly vomited. "Hello sir, I am looking for Michael and Bren," I smiled, plastering it to my face as he came very close, the beer and bourbon lingered on his breath.

His eyes looked me over "Are you sure you came for them, care to have a drink?" he smiled. "Yes sir, I unfortunately came for them." I smiled again feeling my skin crawling.

Hank turned half way before screaming "Hey!" I looked to Liz who face was disgusted as she came closer "What Hank," it was Bren I think, his face paled once his eyes fell on me.

"This stunner came for you and that brother of yours," he walked off a little tipsy as I gaged, Bren didn't hesitate to get his brother. They both stalked from the door nearly picking me up by my arms taking me away.

My arms hurt "I can walk, Liz come on," I called when they noticed her "Why are you two here?' Michael had no tack as Bren just looked livid. "Ms. Topolsky, who says she is a substitute, was asking questions about you two," Liz said as we all walked further away from their place.

"What?"

"Why?" Was asked each in tune with the other "That wasn't all, we knocked her down, she had a few files, mine, Max, and yours are among them, there were two others we didn't see. We just thought you two should know, honestly she can't be who she says she is." I say this time as we stop, they just look at each other like they're having some private conversation.

"Thank you," it was the most eerie sound when they talked at once, it was just something more. "No problem," Liz smiled at them.

"Hey Crimson, I am sorry for Hank." Michael said as Bren added "He was drinking and gets like that," I tried to smile, but if Hank was bad towards people who don't live with him how bad was he to those who did live there?

"It's fine, drunk guys like hitting on me," I joke but they look very serious. Later that night I lay in bed, its well past ten as I try to fall asleep, but I knew deep down I was worried about the twins. I soon fall into a fitful sleep, the dreams intense.

I am in Vasquez rocks again this time the twins are there, now their hair is longer "We need to go now, Maria made her choice. It's just you and us, Max and Liz, and Isabel and Jesse." I look at them their hands out to me.

I placed mine in theirs as they pulled me over the large boulder "Things will be different," they echoed each other, as their hands moved over my waist to my hips, Bren leaned down pressing his warm lips to mine, his body pressed into mine before I knew what was happening Michael took over the kiss, his kiss more demanding. I pulled away breathing heavy.

I woke covered in sweat, my heart pounding in my chest as the clock read 3am, there was no going back to sleep after that.

 **Across town…**

The twins both woke at the same time, both sweating, both out of breath as they sat up in their beds. As their eyes met "Crimson," they echoed having the same dream, unknown to them she was across town having the very same dream.

 **Crimson point of view…**

The next day I sit with the twins on either side of me in Geometry class with Ms. Topolsky, who was always watching. I knew Max and Liz had been spying on Ms. Topolsky, since I guess Kyle found Liz and Max at the twins last night. But why was Ms. Topolsky even there, this was such a disaster.

"Max, a word," I say as the twins tried and failed to follow "No boys she wants to talk alone," Liz took hold of their tees, I was thankful they didn't try to match their clothes.

Max put his hand on the small of my back leading me into a room "Sorry to bother you Max, but these visions keep happening. We were all at the rocks again, you and Liz together, which we all know will happen. Isabel and some handsome man named Jesse are married, but Maria left Michael, and it was me and the twins we were leaving earth." I say my words one run on sentence as he looked shocked.

He sits "You're having visions, very vivid ones now. I wish I had more answers, I wish I knew more, please keep telling me even though I haven't been able to help," he sighed as we left the room both pretty frustrated.

I walked passed the eraser room when arms wrapped around me and on instinct I bite down on the hand hearing a male grunt "I told you that next time I would bite you back," I felt his teeth sink into my neck making me either moan or scream jumping away from him even though his hands felt so warm and gentle on my skin my body falling right into Bren.

"He warned you," was all Bren said as I tasted Michael yet again "Why are you two stalking me?" I snapped feeling a little trickle run down as Bren gave me this look "What were you talking to Max about?" his fingers trailing over my neck bring that dream back up.

I narrowed my eyes "None of your concern, thank you very much." I tried in vain to push passed him, but his arm was hovering in front of my face holding the door shut, so I bit him. "Seems you like to bite," his voice was so deep as he copied Michael his teeth sinking into the same spot, my head fell against Michael when all common sense hit me, hit me like a ton of bricks, I rammed my knee up and my hand back, two grown men fell to their knees as I ran for it. It was lunch so Liz and Maria would be in the grass. I came to stop seeing them, but hearing the twins so close behind me…

I ran…

"Liz, help. Get Max," was all I could say her eyes wide as we all took off heading for his Jeep before he took off. His smile grew seeing Liz coming, but then changed seeing panic.

"What has happened?"

"The twins cornered me in the eraser room, asked what we talked about. I told them to shove off, well I bit them, they held me against my will, they both bit me back," Maria and Liz looked over their shoulders, I knew Maria had a thing for Michael.

They are heading this way, both pissed "Go, I will talk to them. Stop biting please," Max said stepping in their path. "It is a defense mechanism, I don't have powers," I groaned but Max smiled shooing us off.

"You deserved it," was all we heard as we hurry to eat before the period ends.


	4. Brain damage is a possibility

_**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As always, I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see character pictures and outfits then head on over to my polyvore Noellamonster. Thank you for reading and please leave a review!**_

Living in Roswell was hectic, with all the things we had to hide, the lies we now tell, Alex was harder to deal with, Kyle was becoming an issue for Liz and Max, and to boot our town's Sheriff, Jim Valenti, was baring down on Maria, he thinks she will be easy to crack and she just might be. Liz and I test her on what to say but she is still in between on us and them. I was still having vision's disguised as dreams; that's how Max puts it. The last was more than the others, I felt as if someone was watching me as the dream played out, the new part was Maria waving her hand in a man's, he was a few years older than her, a tad odd looking but her smile was all I had to see to know she was happy. My hands in the twins as we enter the pod chamber.

I have to get ready for school. I pull on my long sleeve V-neck Army green curved sweater with gray jeans and my black winter boots, my hair down as I grabbed my bag leaving my room. I smiled at Alex who gave me a smile back "Just know not our secret to tell, so chill," I add before taking my poptart and heading out to his car, I think I should get one but daddy is worried I would sneak out. Alex was in as he drove off his mix tape blaring even as we pulled into the school parking lot. Liz and Maria are waiting "See you later, Alex," he just waved with a smile walking to his band mates instead of the girls.

Liz knew sooner or later we had to do something with Alex even if that meant telling him the truth. I walked over to the girls "So I have to meet Valenti after school," Maria said as we walked into the school, the noise at a high "Don't mess it up," I say as she glared at me "What she meant was just do as we practiced, Maria." I meant don't mess it up, their lives depend on us.

Maria groaned stomping her feet as we opened our lockers "I know you are still on the fence about them, but their lives hang in the balance. Being scared of Isabel isn't a reason to doom them, Isabel is actually nice, it's her friends I don't like," taking my notes out, leaving my lunch inside.

Maria shook her head "I'll try," and she would she wasn't bad just so into this fairy tale of a perfect boyfriend and life. We left to class, Maria to hers with Kyle "She worries me," Liz looked back "Everything will be fine, she won't do us or them wrong." Liz gave me another look.

Her face concerned "Vision's again?" a low whisper of her mother hen voice "At least once a week," I take my seat next to her as we had lab worksheets to do, also they doubled as a study guide, Max smiled at Liz they made such a cute couple. We three worked well together, making the time slip by. It was harder when we walked into Topolsky's class, where I was seated in between the twins from hell who aren't in class yet as Max sits behind Michael and Liz in front of Michael. Soon enough she walks in with this fake smile setting her bag on the floor by her desk the doors open and in walk's the twins who take their seats.

"Nice you boys could join us today," she smiled "You're welcome," they retorted as the class laughed, I just tried to ignore them as she handed out paper's "You have an exam coming up, I am having you fill this packet out. Tomorrow we will review and correct them so they can be used as study guilds." I reached down taking three pencils out of my bag, on time the twins held their hands out for them, I knew they had their own but using mine was so much more fun. They smiled as I scoffed dropping the pencils into their palms not making contact.

This was boring, I filled in the answers every few minutes Liz would pass Michael a note and in turn he gave it to me "The twins keep staring at you. Max is eating with us today, so that means Isabel and the twins will be there," her neat script giving me reason to sit with Alex at lunch. I started writing Liz a proper reply.

"I hate you," this was how we spend the period as the teacher looked absorbed in her laptop, her eyes moved up every so often. The loud blaring of the bell singled the start of lunch "I will meet you outside," he smiled taking off from Liz.

Bren wrapped his arm around my waist as Michael wrapped his around my shoulder's when I was getting my bag together, Liz just gave me a helpless look "Remove the arms," but my own dreams flashed in front of my eyes "Come on you like it," Bren smirked as I narrowed my eyes.

I groaned trying to leave the class but they still didn't drop their arms "I have to go to my locker, Liz," she had this smile as she looked at Max, my savior "Max, goons off," I say right as my brother passes by, a look of horror on his face seeing me and the twins.

I back tracked "They're just messing Alex," he gave me a look before walking off "Not telling your brother about us," Bren said as Max walked up "Bren, Michael we talked about this." was all I heard as my vision blurred before focusing again. I was looking down at Maria and Michael as they talked "It has always been her, and for me it has been Brody. I wanted something from you that you couldn't ever give me. With Brody I learned life wasn't about my wants and desire's, I became very unselfish with him. But being with you has been the very best, you will always have a piece of my heart Michael. Take care of my best friends, they are like you now, they have both lost so much. Kill that bitch when you see her, she stole Max's son, turned him for a small time against Liz, she killed," but I am being dragged back the vision fading. But I needed to know who the bitch killed, to help save them.

Max has me by the shoulder's but we're in the Science lab, Isabel, Liz, Max, Maria and the twins all staring at me "How long Maxwell," the twins yelled "Since the first time she had to bite you defending herself, it has gotten worse," his low voice was calming as I look at Liz.

Maria and Liz stood near Isabel who looked cold hearted but worried "What did you see this time, was it something new?" Max asked me as I take a seat "I don't know if," but Isabel sat next to me "I understand, but we four have to know what you have seen in these visions. We can have Maria and Liz go, but Crimson we need to know," her voice was sweet like melting sugar as I gave her a small smile.

I gave Liz a look one which she understood "Max, I have already told you, this time Maria was waving at us as we entered the pod chamber," I lied as Maria didn't look shocked Max gave me a nod, soon Liz will know what I really saw. "Come on Maria we need to get our lunch, make sure she is okay before walking out her brother will go insane if she is hurt or crying," Liz smiled at Max, the door closed behind them.

"They are gone," Max sat in front of me "It was near the same, as the others but this time I was standing with crazy stalker number 2 while number 1 walked over to Maria. They were talking Maria said 'It has always been her, and for me it has been Brody. I wanted something from you that you couldn't ever give me. With Brody I learned life wasn't about my wants and desire's, I became very unselfish with him. But being with you has been the very best, you will always have a piece of my heart Michael. I know you will always take care of my best friends, they are like you now, they have both lost so much. Kill that bitch when you see her, she stole Max's son, turned him for a small time against Liz, she killed,' but then I was here again." The twins looked between each other, Isabel gave her brother a soft look and Max well he looked hurt, shocked, and angry.

"So, I am number one?" it was Michael "I'm out," I had to eat, get some air, die, plan something. If these visions are correct I am going to be one of them, I knew this, it is already happening. So in the long run, there is another out there, a female, a bitch of one too. It would be hard telling Liz this but she had to know, had to know she would be one of them, her soulmate had a baby with another alien, but I see her and Max so in love when we leave Earth, we leave Earth for Antar. The name rang in my head like the chiming of bells. I scribbled it down handing it to Max when he sat next to Liz, he passed it to Isabel, the it passed to the twins who took seats right next to me.

"Home," was all they said, Michael gave Maria a look "You're decent looking, better than Liz but not stunning like Crimson," my mouth hung open, Liz looked the same as she stared at Max then Michael "Well thanks, aren't you a charmer," but after that Michael ignored her.

"We have both been having the same dream, you and us together leaving," Bren whispered as my body tensed up "Very much together," Michael added as my head hit the table.


	5. Just let me sleep

_**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As always, I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see character pictures and outfits then head on over to my polyvore Noellamonster. Thank you for reading and please leave a review!**_

Liz and Maria sit with me in my room, we go over school work so we can have the entire weekend free since Grams is coming, we all adored Liz's grams. Grandma Claudia was the best, we all agreed on this subject.

"So Crimson, do you like Michael?" Maria asked, honestly, I was waiting for her to ask and so was Liz, we didn't like hiding the fact we knew things she didn't, but we agreed Maria would be in one minute and out the next. We couldn't have that, not in this situation. I stare at her for a few minutes before I can muster up a real answer.

Liz gives me a look, "Why does it matter?" Maria just shrugs her shoulders.

"But since you asked all I will say is if you have the hots for him, go for it,' she gave a slight smile taking my words as confirmation I in fact didn't like him, and that was fine.

Maria was in better spirts after this, one day, it rested in the back of my mind she wouldn't be with us, she stays here with some guy we haven't met. But she was happy, happier than I had ever seen her. I shake my head pushing thoughts away shoving them deeper and deeper. We all eat pizza with Alex like everything is normal, I would cross them all if it came in between Alex and I, he was my world.

Alex was also having some friend over, I paid no real attention to whom it was since it was just a person in his band, Maria left with them to the garage, she had an amazing voice. Liz and I hid back in my room where we could talk in private.

Liz looked worried, "I think you should have told her, you know, you like them both. I mean come on they are identical, even their core structure is," I knew this was coming, trying to head off the end game point she would leave Michael in the end.

I answered, "I am not touching that, she should be able to date him. It will not change the future, I am more worried about an alien baby, and the death, those things we need to work on," hurt flashed across her face.

"Liz, you were with Max in the end. The look on your face was of pure love, it made my knees week, the green current running over your arm said enough to me. Maria, we both love her, but in the end, she isn't with us, but damn she was happy with this Brody. Max asked me to keep this from her, to let her find her happiness. So Max?" I smirked, changing the subject.

Liz blushed, "I really like him, it's like he is my soulmate. I think it is time to break it off with Kyle, this isn't fair to him," I couldn't agree more with this, Kyle was a good guy deep down.

I hugged her "Do it, you need Max and he needs you, just don't go on the defensive," she gave me a withering look, at times she would push people away and try and do everything on her own. She just lay on my bed, pouting.

Alex took the girls home late last night…

My mother's kitchen smelled of jasmine and citrus, it wafted from every corner. I sit at the small table near the round window's, where my parents sat every morning enjoying the small time they had alone. I was still tired, I sipped my juice, my bagel with honey pecan cream cheese discarded on my plate.

"Lost in thought?" I jumped at the sound of Alex's voice, my juice spilling to the floor.

Alex was over to me in a flash "Sorry," but I just laughed, it was easy to startle me especially when I was so deep in thought. We cleaned the small mess together, I hated this, hated keeping this from him.

"It's fine,"

"So I am going to go to band practice, than run some errands," he smiled at me.

I stood with a yawn my body stretching, "I am going to clean my room, do my book report, and head to the Crash down," when he laughed.

He retorted, "You lead a dangerous life," but he was closer to the truth now, it was like if I stepped on the wrong eggshell, poof I'd be locked in a white room for the remainder of my days, test after test, I didn't want that for Liz, Maria, Alex or our new friends. So when I leave Alex to go to his practice, I am resolved to use these powers to aid them as much as I can.

I dress needing food, my parents not home, Alex eating at his stupid friend's house, so I figured no one was going to feed me, I was going to the Crash down Café for something. I pulled on my distressed jeans with my favorite Turquoise Tribal hanky hem tee, with my grandmother's turquoise American Indian sterling silver cuff with matching drop earrings. It was going to be a nice walk, the sun was still out but it was going to be setting soon, so I really needed to get my ass in gear. I walk alone as cars rush by bringing the smell of smoke, gas, and some other sort of fluid as it mixed in with the grass, flowers, and someone's cooking. The sound of tires, horns intertwined with the chatter of small children and their parents as I passed them, giving small smiles or waves to those I knew.

The Crash down was packed but I saw Max alone at a large booth "Can I sit?" I asked, his dark eyes looked into mine before he smiled, waving his hand to the seat across from him.

I answered, "Thanks, it's packed,"

His voice was always on guard, "That is a good thing, unless you wanted a table alone," a hint of humor colored his tone.

"Keep trying even with your advanced capabilities, you have no humor," he looked taken back before he laughed, like really laughed. We turn seeing Liz as she picks up finished dishes for one of her tables and walks over to a table of four men **(very tweedy looking with glasses and all).** Their table right behind ours.

When she approaches the table, you can hear that one of the men is whispering, "Here she comes!" in an excited tone of voice. One of the men ventures to inform Liz that they can't help but be very impressed by her beautiful overbite. Liz is flustered and tells them that it's the first time anyone has ever told her that. His cohort, perhaps emboldened by her charming reply, asks if the men at the table could see the overbite - for scientific purposes of course. I try and hide my own giggle, as Liz gives me a stern look. Liz is clearly embarrassed but she acquiesces and sticks out her overbite briefly. Max is watching the entire thing and he is smiling, obviously as amused as we are.

Then she makes her way over to us, her pad in hand "Orthodontist convention, now what do you two trouble makers want," she smiled.

I retorted, "Yeah, I will take the Roswell philly sub, with Space fries, and Milky way milkshake and what about you partner in crime?" he just smiled, it would be good for him to gain a sense of humor.

Max answered, "Take off Tacos, and Cosmic Cola," we handed her the menu's, she couldn't stay and talk with the amount of people packed into this place, soon Isabel joins us, she sits next to Max.

"I like your bracelet, Crimson. Where is Liz or that other girl?" she asked looking around.

I answered, the smell of her vanilla body spray a tad overwhelming "What do you want, I will give her your order," I offered trying to be nice, we would be close soon, one day.

She looked at me, an odd look on her face, "I would like a Nebula salad with a Cosmic Cherry Cola, that was very nice to offer," I stood.

"No problem, the other girl her name is Maria, she isn't a bad person," Isabel looks torn but gives me a nod before I head to find Liz. I walked into the back seeing Maria and Liz hunched over, just breathing.

I should work here, "Liz we need a Nebula salad with a Cosmic Cherry Cola, dressing on the side. It is for Isabell," I smiled leaning against the wall taking two Tabasco sauce bottles. Liz groaned stomping off into the kitchen, she gets grumpy when tired.

Maria looks out seeing Max and Isabel talking, both with smiles in place. "She scares me," I laugh, Maria was a trip.

I smirk, "Get over it, she is really nice." I walk away from her grumbling, but she knew I was right. I make my way to our booth when the bell chimes and in walk the twins, I rather eat alone. Michael winks walking over to Liz placing their order.

I walk by some of Kyle's friends, they're watching Max. Kerri asks Landon if that was "him", to which the Landon replied, "yeah, that's him".

I hurry to the table, but I give Isabell a pleading look, begging with my blue eyes. She gives a small nod getting up from her seat, letting me have the small safety of sitting with Max, I slide in as Isabel is boxed in by the twins, who give me dirty looks as I handed Isabell and Max Tabasco sauce.

I wanted to tell Max, but I stayed silent, I would follow him after we all left. "Your crush said our food would be right out," Michael chimed in, his tone sarcastic and a little arrogant.

I answered before Max, "Her name is Liz, why are you and Bren so against Max and Liz? You ever racked your mind, that maybe you guys are meant for some random human, from what I know we won't be here for long. You bring three former humans with you. And you keep you pecker in your pants," they all gave me looks, but again this place was packed the noise at a high level, so when Isabell turned back to me her face pale.

"No one heard, people next to us are all gushing over Liz's overbite," Max turned towards the wall, but he was smiling.

I was so hungry. Liz started bringing our food, and drinks "Here you go," she blushed a little since Max was smiling at her, whenever their eyes locked it seemed to me that to them it was just them, not the filled Café.

The food was good, I was chowing down "No problem," I looked up seeing the twins talking to Max.

I turned to Isabel "I like your nails, I can't always find the colors that match my clothes," she looked up, she looked beyond happy, as she reached over, her pointer finger touching my top before she touched my nail's, they changed to the bright turquoise of my top.

"That is so crazy awesome," I gushed, she looked so proud. It was probably not the best power but the most awesome.

She was the most out going with her powers. I was finished as Isabell and the twins stood "We're going, see you tomorrow Crimson, and see you at home lover boy," Isabell jabbed at her brother as the twins came closer to me, I backed up my body shoving Max's over.

"Come on," Michael cooed as Bren and him looked ready to try and force a kiss on me.

I snarled, "I will freaking take off a damn lip if either of you try it,"

Max intervened, "Enough, give her time to come around to your lacking charm," see he was getting a sense of humor, now he need to get a clue.

At the end of the night, when Max leaves and walks down an alleyway with me a few paces behind him, I see that same group of Kyle's friends lounging against a car. They slowly approach Max, he is forced to stop at which point, I see more of Kyle's dysfunctional friends emerging from the shadows. Landon asks Max if he's "Max Evans" to which Max replies in the affirmative. Jacob then warns Max to "stay away from her", Max questions who was "her" but he is quickly seized by two of the five assailants as the guy who asks that question threw two punches . I jump on Landon, my small arms around his neck, as Max fights.

"Leave him alone you assholes!" I scream when I am tossed from his back, my body flying into a car, before my head slams into the pavement.

Now everything stopped "We didn't mean to hurt you Crimson, oh man. We are so sorry," I stumble to my feet, but warm arms wrap around me, it's Max.

I was so light headed, the smell of blood in the air, feeling the cold wet trickle "Stay away from Max, you fucking bullies." I was firm but my voice was lacking. they understood, my father could have them off their sports teams with ease, I wasn't above it either.

Max shook his head "Thank you, Crimson," his voice low as he picked me up setting me in his truck, I could hear him on the phone but my head was now pounding.

He turns to me "We are meeting the twins and Isabel," I waved not able to talk. We pulled into some random warehouse, Max wouldn't let me walk, but soon enough more muscled arms take me from the lean ones, the smell of Aspen hits me. I see Isabel she had a white box in hand, she gets on her knees as I am set with great care on the dirty floor. Her fingers working over my face, it stung but I didn't let a peep escape me.

"It was a few of Kyle's football friends, Crimson saw I was under attack, she jumped in, literally. They fled after they saw who they hurt, she screamed at them and they ran off tails between their legs," it was Max talking his tone was lighter, firm and full of this King like flat tone.

Bren and Michael stand together arms cross over their chest "Why were they scared of her?" Bren asked Max.

"I mean she does pack a mean punch,"

"Not enough to scare away the jocks, idiot." They bickered.

It was Isabel, her voice snapped out at them "Crimson's father is our Mayor, her mother is a head nurse at the hospital," the twins gave me a look.

Max restrains Michael and Bren, telling him that this incident indicates that he, the twins and Isabel need to get back into their 'shells' to avoid the risk of exposure - that he must stay away from Liz.

I sat up "You're so dense for being some very advance lifeform. She will just drag you right back into her life. I am her friend, and well now I am changing, so as I see it I have a say in this. The more you four hide, the more you try not to be noticed that will get you the unwanted attention. So drop it Max," Isabel helped me to my feet, he said nothing not even on the way home, he walked me to my door his hand on the small of my back.

Two days, and Liz finding out her boyfriend's goon friends attacked Max, and now in turn myself. Max left his black eye, as he asked me to keep the bruise and cut on my head, the twins walked off pissed when they yelled at him to fix it. I wasn't worried, I told my father who is friends with Max's father. I sit in Liz's room with the girls and Grandma Claudia, who was teasing Liz, we all were.

Maria with her jab let it slip "Oh like Max?" Liz looked horrified as I backed down, I wasn't about to have the twins brought up. Grandma Claudia asks about Liz's boyfriend Kyle, who's "great but..."

Now Liz starts asking her grandmother for advice on what to do when confronted with the possibility of finding a true soulmate, but one with whom a relationship will be very complicated. Liz's grandmother replies that if it's not complicated, then it's not a soulmate.

Liz gave me a look, "So now little Crimson and clover. I see the way Lizzy looked at you, is there a boy?" oh no, please not me.

I answered, "No," but now I am done for as Maria and Liz chime in.

"Bren and Michael have a crush on her, twins," Liz smirked as she dodged a punch, Maria looked annoyed now.

"Michael I think likes Maria, Liz is just being a drama queen, as normal," now Liz looked hurt, her eyes darting to Maria.

Grandma Claudia, gave a little laugh "I figured you would have boy trouble, but I know you girls are destined for greatness, just like Maria is destined to marry into money and fulfilling her dreams of being a singer." I nearly choked, Liz gave me the same look that I was positive I was wearing.

"Hey, let's go get some pizza" I say as Liz and her grandma agree, Maria is on her phone ordering for us "Granny you pick a good movie, none of the mushy crap either," I say as she shoos us all out with her bright yellow dish rag.

"Maria, can you please stop, you're going to date Michael," but by now she knew, knew Liz and I are keeping something from her, it was wrong of us, but we aren't ready to tell her yet. Maria makes some joke about her mother and Sherriff Valenti, it was disturbing, so very disturbing. I was thankful it wasn't chilly, it made the walk back to Liz's apartment, which was above the Crash Down, brisk and easy.

The pizza slips from my hands as does the cheese sticks from Liz's, they make a sick sound against the wet street.

An ambulance sat at the front of the entrance, Liz's father was running over "Maria go home, hun. Liz and Crimson get in my car, Crimson your mother is at the hospital," everything is moving too fast.

The very clean and chemical smell filled me as we see paramedics rushing through the emergency room of the hospital along with Liz and her parents, myself. Grandma Claudia is on the bed being wheeled with respirators. She has suffered a severe and sudden stroke. As the whole family waits in the emergency room pensively, a calm gentle voice makes a few jump.

"We don't think she will recover from this, right now the first 48 is going to be the roughest for her," it was my mother, her hair like mine, her face, like mine, I was her tiny clone. Her eyes looked beyond sad she hugged Liz and me.

"I need a coke," I say pulling Liz away "We can try to ask Max for help, but this might be above him," I say as she gives me a watery smile. I got everyone drinks as she made the call.

She looked defeated now, "He didn't answer," I groaned as we walked together back to the waiting room, handing out drinks and offering to do anything they needed, I wasn't about to leave my best friend when she need me.

If I was honest when Max walked into the waiting room, with his lame excuse being some cousin, which we all knew he didn't have. Max comes up to her, pretending he never got the message. He looks at Liz carefully to see if she's okay and she tells him that she's fine, that she just found out Grandma Claudia's stroke and that she might not make it.

He gives me a nod "Liz I have to use the bathroom," I say giving her a rather pointed look as I walked off, so as soon as I turned the corner there was Max "Stop ignoring her, Max. She is leaving Kyle," this seemed to help him.

His hand slipped into mine "Come on, we have to be quick," it was best if I was with him, my mother worked here. I pulled him down the East hall heading to room 501 in the ICU, Grandma Claudia looked so peaceful, even with the breathing tube down her throat. Max kneeled next to her, his hands over her, before they settled on her chest, but unlike with Liz nothing happened.

His eyes turn up to me as he tried again "It isn't working, I can try again tomorrow," his voice defeated as were his movements as we hurried from her room, he left out the back as I pulled Liz to the side.

Her face hopeful "He tried, maybe it worked and maybe it didn't. You had a connection with Max, she didn't, he will come back tomorrow and try again," she had this watery smile.

Another two days passed, she broke up with Kyle, who was all about it being Max's fault, Maria and Alex being very supportive of Liz, they knew just like myself how important Granny has really been for Liz.

Kyle stops me in the hall before the bell rings, I am heading back to the hospital after school and he knows this "Hey, Liz broke up with me." like I had no clue as to what my best friend was up too.

I glared at him "Well good, she shouldn't have to put up with your jealousy Kyle. You used to be a great guy now not so much, they attacked Max and myself because whatever you had been whispering in their ear. Grow up," I turned on my heel walking off heading towards my locker, seeing the twins waiting. Fuck it, in no way was I lugging these books all the way to the hospital, even with Alex giving us a ride.

Bren and Michael liked to hover even as I shoved books into the metal locker "Look Michael go flirt with Maria, we all know you will be dating her for some time," he scoffed his hair everywhere, he had a peppermint smell, I noticed as I breathed in and out.

He answered, "Yeah, for a little. But she isn't who I end up with," making flash backs of the dreams rush back, them, me, together.

I held up my hands, "Look, I have no real clue how it is on your world, but here on earth we don't get into some weird triad relationship." But Bren laughed, a little rougher than Michaels laugh.

"We leave Earth, we both know you have had the very same dream. We three will be together, you like us both, we like you even though Michael must date Maria. We also know it will not work out for them, she chooses to be with some freaky looking guy," I wanted to scream, toss a fit but I was saved by my older brother.

Alex stood "Come on Crimson, Liz is in the car," his voice tried to be macho and big brother like. The twins had no choice but to let me pass, I walked out and thankfully Alex didn't question why I was in a conversation with them of all boys. Liz was silent as was I while Alex drove to our mothers' work, he wasn't staying this time. We both got out leaving our bags in his car and with a kiss to the cheek he drove off.

"I swear Liz, the twins will be the very death of me," she smiled, a first in many day's even with Maria and I trying our hardest. Max would try but she just wanted his hugs, in turn he gave them out freely, being open with her.

Inside grandma Claudia's room, Liz hands her parents a cup of coffee and tells them to go get some air. We sit, Liz tries to speak to her grandmother when Max walks in. He looks a bit pale "I am here because while I can't stop the death I can try to help you say goodbye." We waited our hands joined tightly together, we watch Max.

He touches Liz's grandmother's arm and you can see that he's trying to make a connection but after several moments, when it looks like it might not work, he apologizes to Liz who nods in understanding with tears in her eyes. Just then, we hear her grandmother's voice behind us, we turn together seeing her grandmother's spirit. Her grandmother looks over at Max and teases Liz saying, "So that's Max."

I feel the tears falling as Max watches keeping the connection going 'I am so sorry. I wanted to thank you, thank you for always being there for me," Liz wasn't afraid to cry as she walked closer.

Grandma Claudia gave Liz a gentle pat to the cheek "I love you Liz, you have made me very proud. Just follow your heart, trust that it will lead you girls on the right path, your brains will rebel but just go with your heart. You two girls are destined for things, things that now I understand, destined for greatness far away from here,"

But now the link is fading as Liz and I say our final goodbyes, then she is gone, she is at peace. Max drives us home, I was first which was fine. I hugged Liz for a few minutes, promising to talk more tomorrow.

So, don't get me wrong, I love Liz but not when she calls at eleven. I just start to fall asleep. "Liz, are you okay?" my voice groggy and annoyed.

"It is missing." was all she said, but what was missing?

"What?" I asked again.

"My journal is missing," oh god no, how did she manage that?

I knew about this journal, she had Max and everything about him penciled into it, her voice broke me away from my fear, fear we all get tossed into the white room "I have you in it, about the twins, your new powers, everything," her voice moving to hysterical.

We are fucked…


	6. Jealousy

_**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As always, I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see character pictures and outfits then head on over to my polyvore Noellamonster. Thank you for reading and please leave a review!**_

Liz was frantic, I was not dressed for this late-night meeting. She was so upset, it had been two days since the journal had been missing. Maria was playing detective but failing in her good natured doing. I pulled on my low-rise jeans with stars on them leaving my bright pink and blue hand gesture crop top on, slipping on pink flip flops before leaving my room, Alex was home so good chance he would drive me.

I could hear music coming from his room as I gave a firm knock, he answered with a smile "Can you drop me at the Crash down, Liz lost her Journal and asked me to help look for it," his face crumpled.

"That isn't like her," I groaned but he was grabbing his car keys.

"We think it was taken, maybe by Kyle. As you know she broke up with him, but why steal her journal? Maybe to find out why she did. But still she is our friend," now he looks more concerned as he drives the town is still thriving, people still walk in town center safe unlike in some places.

He answered, "Tell Liz and Maria I said hi," he smiled as I got out of his car, the Crash down was packed still as I walked in after waving bye to Alex who said call him when I needed a ride back, but I figured a walk would do me a world of good. Liz and Maria are moving around with plates of hot food as I walked in.

"Going to your room, just to look around," I say not seeing Max or the gang she smiled kissing my cheek.

Her house was above the dinner, pretty cool. Her mother and father either out or in the diner helping out. I walked to the left heading to the last door at the end of the hall, her room was lit with fairy light's like mine, Alex spent the entire day doing it for us, soon I figured I would go against Max and tell my brother.

I walked around but after another twenty I got nothing, no clue, nothing, I would try again another time. On Liz's dresser was pictures all in homemade frames, another weekend passed making them, I smile picking one up of just me, it was taken a year ago, my hair shorter, no make-up but I had this large smile, I hated those braces; so glad they are off now. My head spun for a small moment as I focused again, flashes before a scene, as if I was watching a two minute movie.

It was Michael and Bren, they took her Journal and on the way out they glanced at her pictures, leaving their cosmic trace all over this one. I had no choice, Liz was my friend. I strode from her room and house before heading back into the diner and right out the door, even as I heard Liz and Maria calling for me. I walked fast heading to the twin's place thinking over the last few days, Max was now working in the UFO center, which was a pun in itself. But he enjoyed it, and then the twins are now in my art class, but it seems as if they are interested in it, I looked over many times seeing them painting, drawing a dome of some short.

Yesterday, I was with Max, we were sitting with Isabel, Bren, and Michael outside the school quad. When Max breaks it to them the news of Liz's lost journal, taking care to tell them that it wasn't Liz's fault. Isabel is visibly upset but Bren and Michael is silent with a thoughtful expression on their face. I alerted them I was helping find it, and for Isabel not to take her reasonable frustration out on Liz who was beside herself already.

I looked around seeing no one now, this wasn't the safest thing I could be doing, but for Liz this was necessary. It was a little chilly now as night was in full effect their trailer was in front of me, I wanted to bolt but instead I knocked. When the door opened it was Michael, he gave me such a look.

He asked, "Crimson, what are you doing here so late?" a hint of worry was clearly heard in his deep rough voice.

I answered, "You and Bren stole her journal, give it to me now. Or so help me I will drag Max to get it from you," but he smiled coming out.

His arms crossed over his chest "I don't have it," but now I scoff.

I reached out placing my open palm against his warm face, I hoped it worked. I wasn't disappointed when the flashed played again, he and his damn brother messed with Liz for whatever reason. He held my hand there, holding it to him when I tried to pull away.

His voice was low now, the smell of oil, peppermint and spices hit me "We took it, we also planned to give it back to her. Bren and I, didn't know if we could trust her so we stole her diary to see if we could. Upon reading the diary we realized that we have a friend in her, but it also gave us some issues. Liz wrote about Maria as well, how on the fence she really is about us. Yeah, it seems I will date her. Now we understand how much you're changing, the visions. But now I know and so does Bren how you feel about us, about both of us." He was too close now his body pressing mine into the cold trailer.

I was shocked, my body not moving, even as his came closer his head bent as his soft, warm lips came down on mine, it was as if the world stopped. As we kissed the passion came, at first it was just stars that filled my eyes but soon a new Galaxy filled them a pulsing beep was heard, I had to pull away my eyes wide, as Michael pulled me but this time I moved, I needed to clear my head.

" I saw you as a little girl, I saw you crying when you fell down while rock climbing," he whispered now as I gave him a look, my heart racing.

"I saw stars, last I saw your home world the galaxy it resides in a strong pulsing beep was heard," I say trying to move away, the way he made me feel was new, it was pure pleasure, not something a kiss should bring.

He let me move from him, but his hand stayed on my waist "Please give me her journal, I have to go," my voice so low I am not sure he even heard me, but when he leaves me I know he has. He returned with her journal in hand, as I make my escape from Michael, the one single thought was how I wanted to let him kiss me again.

But he had other plans as he held my hand "You're not walking alone," after it was silent, we just walked holding hands until we reached the Crash down where Max and Bren stand waiting outside, I don't talk just leave the boys alone, they could explain this to Max.

Liz understood the twins reasoning, so it was safe to say she was okay with them.

Nearly two weeks later, I am at the Crash down with Max, Isabel, Kyle and Liz while we answer questions, I have Bren but he never showed up, neither did Maria and Michael. I sit with Isabel and Liz as we glance over at Kyle and Max, who looked so annoyed and awkward near each other.

Liz's cell goes off as I was talking to Isabel, who I know my brother likes. Kyle gets up and leaves in a huff as Max walks over "He is getting on my nerves," but we laughed since we are sure Kyle feels the same way.

"Hey, Maria," Liz answered her face turned confused.

"Heading where on route 285 South?" she asked but now I listen in, Maria sounds as if the phone is not near her mouth.

"Who is she with?" I asked but Isabel and Max are leaving as I grab Liz and run after them.

"We are coming," I say jumping in, Max said nothing but Isabel does give Liz a hateful look, they would have words and everything would blow over. It was getting darker as we drove, guess Bren and Michael are with Maria, a very large twinge of jealousy comes over me, so much I feel tears in my eyes. Liz gives me comfort, her arm around me as we head to Marathon, Texas.

We stopped at some Mini-mart for drinks and snacks, I stay with Max, like an odd feeling I was meant to be protecting him, but that was clearly false. I grabbed a Mountain Dew and some snacks, walking with Max as Isabel and Liz left after having paid. I set my things down, Max gave me a sad look, he looked ready to talk, when I turned seeing a well-dressed man talking on the pay phone, this feeling came over me.

"We're being followed, Max," was all I said handing the man my debt card, for our stuff, we needed to lose him.

"I will deal with it," his voice low as we walked out together seeing Liz and Isabel in the Jeep waiting as Max walked by the man's car, his hand moved fluidly over the tires as they deflated, giving us the chance to drive off.

"I rather Michael not date, Maria too. But Crimson saw it happen, maybe it isn't something we should change." Max said as Isabel and Liz talked, I just looked out the window.

"Enough of this conversation, it doesn't matter," I said trying to be cheerful but Liz gave me a scoff.

'Michael kissed you, you saw their Galaxy. It is something," Max and Isabel gasped in shock as I groaned, thanks Liz for telling them.

We stopped seeing a men turning traffic away, a massive accident was a little ahead, but right there on the right side of the road was Maria's car, it had a habit of breaking down. "There is her car," beyond that was a cheap motel, my blood boiled. Max leads us to the room the manager claims is theirs, he confirmed a set of twins and a young girl checked in two hours ago. I pulled back letting Liz, Isabel and Max walk in first, Max had to use his powers to unlock the door.

But when I do walk inside I see Maria on the floor with the twins "Disgusting," Isabel put her arm around my shoulder as a small form of comfort. Bren and Michael are up, their eyes on mine as I turned from them.

"Crimson, I wasn't doing anything with Bren," but saying she was doing something with Michael still hurt me, I hated that it did.

"She fell on me," Michael added.

"I am getting my own room," the air was thick as I had to leave, get away from them. Max run's after me, together we get another two rooms. The twins happily roomed with Max.

"Come on Crimson, Liz can bunk with Maria." Liz gave me a hug as I tried to walk away, I had no right to be this mad at Maria.

"It's us together, remember," Liz whispered, but I just walked away from her, maybe I could change this, not go with them. Isabel was great she was more than just this beauty queen, she was funny, smart and caring. She talked to me and gave advice, she really didn't seem to like Maria, but I think it had to do with Maria hurting Michael by leaving him for Brody. I told her about my dreams, her Jesse who she looked already in love with, I told her Liz and I haven't really kept Maria in the alien loop knowing she wasn't fully with us.

So we arrive at the Dome around ten in the morning, it looks to have been ransacked by more than a single person, I let my fingers skim a work bench a flash of Anderson running to the far wall, his face full of panic.

"The far wall," was all I said, not having really spoken since we drove off. The twins are trying to get a vision, but it was not happening when their eyes met mine, Maria moved closer to Michael as their eyes stayed locked with mine.

"A trap door," they looked happy, happy their powers didn't blow us up.

All we really find was a very old necklace, but it was a symbol Max, the twins, Isabel and I have seen in dreams.

It seems we're not alone, as Liz peeked seeing our dear Sheriff Valenti walking above us, but we don't see who knocked him out just the black high heels.

We leave in a hurry, Max speaks up "Liz ride with Maria, I need to talk to them," Liz understood I was considered one of them now, she also knew her powers are coming too, she would be one of us. Maria gave Max a look

"Crimson should be riding with us, she is one of us." I turned giving her a look.

"I am no longer one of you, and soon Liz will be one of us. It has all changed, Maria,"

"She is right, Maria," Liz pulled our friend away, a look of realization on her face. I jumped in the passenger seat as Isabel sat between the twins, Max drove off behind Maria as the dirt flew up around us. It was a few hour drive as we stopped for fast food, I ordered after Isabel, soon we are driving again as I eat my hot wings from KFC, handing some to Isabel as she gave me some tenders.

"We five have to be careful from now on, we aren't safe and it's too late to up and leave. Crimson, her father wouldn't stop until he located her, and us in turn. I can't keep putting everything on my shoulders, I should have been asking for help and helping you in turn."

I glanced at Isabel who was smiling, I winked at her when I felt Michael, his fingers trailing over my neck, I just moved away.

Bren gave me a look "You wanted him to date her," his voice so much like his brothers.

"I still do, you should find a girl to date as well, Bren," I snapped as Max smirked driving home to Roswell.

We pulled up to my house as the twins jumped out to try and help me from Max's Jeep "I have you, you will always belong to us. Michael is just going to bide his time until you are ready for us both, so for now you're mine," Bren said as Michael smiled, I have no clue how you could love, date, marry, and have a sexual relationship with two people, twins, brothers, it was crazy.

"Crimson," was called behind the twins was Alex, I waved.

"Hey, I was at Isabel's house," Alex blushed as Isabel waved, I did tell her my brother liked her she was flattered, she might even like him back.


	7. Protective Isabel

_**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. My beta has been at her boyfriend's house and geeking out. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see outfits and character pictures head on over to Polyvore Noellamonster. Thanks for reading and please review!**_

This was just not my day, I am lounging on a chair in Max's room with Isabel and the twins while we wait on Max and Liz to arrive. Bren and Michael seated on the floor with Isabel keeping them at bay for me, seeing Michael and Maria making out made my stomach drop and ache like the flu.

I gazed at Isabel "I know," her voice was low but it was humorous, as she gave me a look, a small smile playing on her lips, as we each gave a small giggle.

"We don't need another Isabel," was echoed by the twins, while we rolled our eyes.

I retort to their angry faces, "I have no hope of being like Isabel."

"You're perfect the way you're," it was Isabel, she had this tone of voice that soothed me when I was frustrated and that was a lot lately. Maria and I are friends but it's strained, but I refused to pull Liz into this, I needed to chill out about Maria and Michael, I had no intergalactic claim on the twins. So, I have tried to avoid all contact with either of them, a chore in itself. Maria was invited to this gathering as a show of good faith and the fact she is with Michael, we have no clue if she will show or not.

Isabel finally sits by my legs as we wait for what seems like forever when the door opens but it is just Mrs. Evans with drinks and pizza "Thought you kids might be hungry," she smiled, her scent was close to a rose garden in my mother's backyard.

"Thanks mom, we are starving," Isabel smiled taking a slice as I followed her lead, the twins next as Max and Liz filled the door frame behind Mrs. Evans.

Max answered, "Sorry we are late," his voice low and devoid as Liz takes a seat next to us. Once the door shut and Max was sure his mother wasn't eavesdropping on this conversation did we begin.

His dark eyes looked from every face before he spoke "We need answers about the necklace," he took a pause to eat as we all gave a little thought to his words and how we could fix this.

"Well the Deputy looked a little spooked when he saw the necklace on Liz," I added we knew he was Native American.

"We can go to the res?" the twins chimed in as Liz, Isabel and I laughed, that would be funny, the twins and their tempers.

"It be best if Crimson and I go, we are the least likely to be trouble or in danger." Liz was logical and Max valued that, as why we three got along so very well. But no one was able to talk as the door rattled with a soft knock, Max was the first up, and the one who should answer his bedroom door. I could feel the heat rush to my face as a slight flare of anger hit me seeing Maria, but she was invited.

Max turned our eyes locking, his became surprised "Come in, Maria" she wasted no time before cuddling up with Michael. I avoid her eyes concentrating on the rest.

"So, it is settled Liz and I will go," my voice normal with that air of cheeriness.

Maria spoke up "Where?"

Liz was polite and the best to answer our friend "If you would have shown up when I told you too, you might have all the information. Crimson and I are going to the reservation to look around for anyone with information about the pendent," Bren and Michael look ready to talk, and they were never ones to hold back their emotions.

"I can go with," Maria was trying hard, and Liz and I knew it.

I spoke "No, it will be Liz and me. You're working and between work and your make out session's we all doubt you have the time," I ribbed her, Maria's face paled the tips of her ears turned red in her anger. But it was the truth, and she knew it, we all did.

"At least I have a boyfriend," I laughed making her a tad angrier.

My eyes had this slight tingling behind them, before I could respond Isabel cut me off "Look Maria, she could have the twins at a snap of her fingers. That includes Michael, so step off that high horse or I will knock you right off," Isabel was fierce, and fiercely protective of those she loved. Maria let her steam out by ignoring the situation and her own gut feelings.

"Liz; we go tomorrow, I am leaving," Max was up his face looking over mine.

"Your eyes, you must keep yourself in check," those were wise words, I should have taken them to heart. Liz and I had no problems with River Dog, he gave us the information, we went three times all without issue. That was until the twins went behind our backs and caused problems. Like we didn't have enough problems, we have been followed to the point we had to have large diversions to make it from town. I tried anything to keep my cool, I think flashing purple eyes gave off a very not of this earth vibe.

I tugged on the tight jeans with badges covering the thighs and a red tank top with tan Aztec designs at the top with red converse high top's. I was given a new 1999 Chevrolet Silverado 1500 Extended Cab when I passed my driver's test days ago, this was from both my parents, I was going to pick up Liz every few days, she rode with Max too. This was my first day driving it, so I wanted to leave early to navigate the roads so Alex was waiting with a pop-tart and Mountain Dew, he listened to me babble all night about my driving plans.

It was much easier than I thought, I was just making it bigger in my head, plus driving with Maria does that. Isabel and the twins wait outside when Maria and I pull in, I jumped out hugging Isabel, next Michael pulled me into a firm hug before his twin wrapped his arms around me.

Maria looked a little pissy Michael hugged me first, I was not coming in between them, nor would I. "Where is Liz and Max?" I questioned as Isabel gave me a look, she didn't know.

So, we waited, Isabel left to head to her locker as the rest of us wait for them. Nearly fifteen minutes later my cell was buzzing as I snatched it up pressing the call button. "Hey Liz," I smiled smelling the twins on either side of me, their mixed spice smell, Maria was in front of me a slight citrus smell from her herbal shit her mother liked.

My browed scrunched together at the panic in Liz's voice "Max was seriously hurt, they are talking about taking blood, Crimson," was the last thing I heard, we need blood not from a female but a male, I knew what I had to do.

"Maria take the twins and Isabel to the hospital, I will be there very soon with blood. Max and the rest can shove off, if I need to tell Alex I will. Max needs blood and Alex is a good fit and we can trust him." I knew the nurse had needles, and everything I would need to take his blood.

I give them no room to talk, I toss my bag into my truck before running off to find Alex. It didn't take long he was with some wanna be bands geeks, as soon as I came close he smiled "And one day you can have a girl as stunning as Crimson. But not Crimson because she is my baby sister you're sick pervs," he was such a goof that I laughed even when it wasn't the right time.

"I need you Alex," by my tone he was up his arms around me.

His dark brown eyes, worried. "What is it?" as I pulled him closer to the nurse's office, once we stand outside the door, I peek in she isn't in yet but I had minutes before the bell rang and she was at her post.

"Stay right here," with that I sneak in, knowing where her things are place, she was very neat and organized. I knew the basics of blood draws, as I gathered items before walking out.

"Follow me we need to talk in private," my voice low and cold but my brother followed me to the bathroom as the bell rang loud above us.

"Tell me now, Crimson," he meant it too, his tone was deep and low as he gave me a worried look.

"Look Alex, I need a favor, no questions asked. If you agree, tonight at home I will tell you everything, from Liz to what's going on. I planned to already, I was just scared you might not love me anymore," tears coming to my eyes, I was turning into them, it be the most devastating thing for me if Alex was repulsed by me.

Now his face paled, but he grabbed me "Nothing, and I mean nothing could make me love you any less, Crimson," it was the conviction in his tone that made me smile through the tears.

"Let me take your blood, you can ask me the why's tonight, I promise," my eyes pleading with my older brother, he stood ridge looking at me, his arms cross over his chest, he was over six feet with dark brown eyes and hair, but he was so caring, smart, and sweet any girl who roped him in was lucky.

He shook his head "Fine, but tonight you promised to tell me the truth," his voice was panicked but he pushed his sleeves up.

"First who is the blood for?" he asked this wasn't something I wanted to answer.

I answered Alex "Max, but he isn't on drugs or drinking. You will have answers tonight, and maybe you won't believe me, but I will not be lying." He said nothing but he let me take three viles, as soon as I was done, I wrapped every single thing with Alex's blood in a plastic bag and taking to the hall's, running from the school now that I had my own vehicle it was easier to make my way from school.

I keep to the speed limits, hiding the plastic bag in my purse along with the tissue wrapped viles. I walked into the hospital as if I was here to see my mother, funny since it was a school day and that was where I should be. All I knew was Max was in the E.R., it wouldn't be very hard to find him as I took the right hall leading to the back door of the E.R. Doctors and Nurses are running around doing their rounds as I slip in as if I worked here, about three beds over I can see Isabel her face was red from crying as I bump into her gaining her attention.

"Did you?" Liz was in full Lizzy mode.

"Yes, how many viles did the nurse take?"

"One," good, very good.

"Bren and Michael," was all I had to say as the stand in front of me.

"Bren flirt with the nurse while Michael replaces the blood," taking the blood placing into his hand.

Max wakes nearly an hour later "Mrs. Evens I think it's best we keep young Maxwell overnight, for observation," Dr. Lemon explained he was a longtime friend of my family.

"Mom, please no. I will take it easy at home, just please don't make me stay here,"

Mrs. Evan's was a sucker for her babies, she was awesome.

Once outside Max turned to me "Thank you,"

"Don't thank me yet, I am telling my brother. It was his blood we used, I trust him and in turn I need you on my side." Max looked very un-happy with this.

"Fine," with that we headed back to school while Max went home, to rest with Liz who my mother wrote a note for. We had one to excuse of lateness. I drove with Bren and Isabel.

"I hope you're right about Alex," was all Bren said "I am," Isabel smiled with a wink.

By lunch Alex rushes up to me with Mrs. Topolsky fuming behind him "She is an FBI agent," was all he said as she gave us a look.

"You're wrong if you think you've just helped yourselves. It's not over just because you know who I am. Crimson, I am on her side and hope Max doesn't end up in the wrong hands without me there," she was threating us, not just Max.

I moved to intercept her "You're just a plaything, you being on our side means nothing. If you keep coming at us, I will take you out," her blue eyes turned cold as mine tingled. She walked out.

"Answer's tonight," Alex said before walking away his head down as I walked joining the twins, alerting them to the issue in the hall as Isabel sits, she phones Max as we have to act as if nothing is going to happen, when this was just the beginning for us.

Nine at night…

"Sit Alex," I smile patting my bed, he does but he looks ready to bolt.

"Just listen to me, give me time to talk. That day at the Crash down, Max saved Liz, he healed her, it was magic. He held his hand over her abdomen and it healed, she was going to die, but because Max she is still here. Liz and I did some blood test on Max and Bren, Alex they are from another plant called Antar. I bit the twins ingesting blood, I have started to change, more like them. They each in turn have powers, but all they want to do is live."

Alex laughed "You expect me to take this seriously?" it hit a nerve, he didn't trust me to tell the truth.

"She is telling the truth," Max walked into my room, making Alex turn.

"Thank you, Alex. For helping me today, I don't like having another human know of us, it places us in a dangerous situation along with them also in one." Max's voice was deep and he kept it a low volume, moving closer into the room.

I watched as Max held his hand up a green protective shield came blocking Alex from Max and me. Once it dropped so did Alex, his butt hitting my bed, his eyes moving to mine.

It was nearly thirty minutes before any of us talked "Crimson, if you're with them, one of them. Well than so am I, you need anything Max, I am here. As long as you keep her safe, so is Isabel one of them?"

"Yes, she is," I laughed to which he smiled.

"Thank you, Alex," Max held his hand out as Alex shook it without thinking, blood brothers so to speak.


	8. Boiling

_**Hello fellow readers and writers, here is another chapter for yall to read and enjoy. As always, I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see character outfits and pictures then please go check out my Polyvore Noellamonster. Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**_

 _ **Michael's point of view...**_

I walk away my blood boiling, I was in no position to come at Max with this, not like he wouldn't know he was the one keeping secrets from Bren and I, maybe even Isabel. But if Max knew Crimson knew as well, she and Liz have been the ones dealing with whoever this River Dog guy is. I was already having issues with Maria she wanted this fairy tale romance and that just wasn't possible, I missed Crimson even when I knew she was with my brother.

Bren and I both knew we liked Crimson from a young age, just as Max knew of his undying love for Liz the moment he saw her after leaving the pods, being adopted and starting school. For us we knew it was Crimson, but she was this girl who was to us unattainable.

I look for Bren who is of course by Crimson, I left Maria after I found these drawling in his locker when I went to grab a boo he said was in there.

Crimson looked stunning, her hair shimmered her deep blue eyes find mine before I can get closer, she just knew when we were coming. "Bren I need a word alone, now," my tone was boarding on anger, but Crimson gave me a soft look as Bren gave me a stone look.

But he knew, he felt my anger "Sure, Crimson see you in class," I turned a little as he gave her a lingering kiss, wanting it to be us, or me but I had Maria.

We walk from her, I let my hand touch hers for a small moment her finger tips moving over my palm before Bren and I left to an empty room. Where he turned to me.

He spoke, his voice matching mine "What have you found?" his eyes looking as dangerous as we felt.

I answered, "Seems Max has been keeping secrets, in turn Crimson is. I doubt Isabel knows either. He has seen this River Dog, Max has been doodling these in his free time," now we are equally angry with Max.

"We leave after school," I say to my twin as he gave me a look.

"Why wait?" he asked back sounding annoyed.

"If we vanish during school, Max and the rest will come looking, or ask enough questions. Crimson will be the first to find us, she is connected to us since she was a child," we knew we were in the pods for so many vast years.

Bren nodded his agreement "After school we will go, Liz and Maria have work and Crimson is going to the Crash down to apply, she figures having a job will be fun. So, tone the pda at the Crash Down, play your part and that's it," I agreed with him as we walked out together heading to our next class, where we sit on either side of Crimson as she chats with Liz.

Bren gives Max a look "Maybe as our leader you should tell us these things," it was low but Max heard just fine as he came closer, the girls looking at us.

"I was worried you both would go off halfcocked, you're not known for your rational thinking. I have it handled," his dark eyes bore into ours before the class starts.

 _ **Crimson's point of view...**_

I gave the twins a quick look, my feet hurting already as Michael looks me over again "Why the fancy shoes?"

"I had to take a family photo this morning for my dad's new reelection, and had no time to change for school, my feet are killing me," I groaned out loud, the heels are a shiny red with a classic T-strap with an updated silhouette, my dress was 90's vintage red and white 50's style that stopped mid-thigh. The twins wasted no time in pulling my feet up as Max and Liz looked on laughing.

"Do you two just think the same thing?" Liz asked it was a good question.

"Most of the time, we dream the same dreams too," Bren winked at me as Liz gave me a look trying not to laugh.

I left my shoes off, knowing I was changing when I got home. My bare feet hitting the floor as I walked to turn in my worksheet as the teacher stood giving me a look.

"Put your shoes on Mrs. Whitman," he grumbled at me.

"I will," walking away not even wanting to put them on, but I did my face wincing as I buckled them. Bren helped me up as Michael grabbed my bag.

I was taking Liz home, but we are stopping by my house so I could change from these shoes, Michael hugged Maria goodbye as I walked with Bren to my truck with Max and Liz, Max's Jeep next to my truck. Bren smiled giving me a hug, but I could feel his anger like it was my own but diluted.

"You're still angry, you should add me to that list of people you can be angry with." but he just wraps his arms around me pulling me close, his lips pressed to mine as the flashes came in a tidal wave but it was of the red ocean, it ripples as my head comes above the red waters. When we pull away from each other, our breathing is heavy, the same with Max and Liz. My eyes and his are dilated as Michael and Maria walk to her own car, we know they are kissing but after he looks fine as if he was kissing a guy.

Maria calls out to us "See you girls at work," then she was gone.

I wanted to leave as well. Michael gave me a hug "See you later, Babe," with a swift hit to his chest, I smiled at the twins.

"See you later Kitten," Bren pressed his lips to mine once more before he helped me into my truck, the twins walking off as Liz got in. Isabel waved as she gets into Alex's car, the twins got in Max's Jeep.

I got the job two hours later, I start with Liz tomorrow a so for now I sit with my work waiting for my dinner to be served. Liz and Max a few tables behind me, when a sudden flicker of panic hit me, I was up making my way to the pull seeing the twins come in through the back door. They look ill, both pale and shaky as I leave them heading with Maria to Max, I know nothing of aliens and the flu.

"The twins now, Max," Liz knows I am serious as she is up quicker than her boyfriend, Max follows as Maria is left to wait tables. But after an hour the twins seem fine, maybe their flu only lasts over sixty minutes, that would be awesome.

Everything is good as they sit with me and eat, both still give an aura of un-wellness. I drive them home Michael hugged me close placing a kiss to my head, after I hugged my own boyfriend.

His words echoed in my head all night "I love you, do you know that. We love you," his smile easy going as he walked away.

I knew he and Maria are rocky, but loving another girl was a bit much. When Maria, Liz and I talk about our boyfriends, Maria just doesn't fit in with the flashes of other worlds, Galaxy's, to her Michael is like a drug.

My world crashed the next day as I worked which was easy, just waiting tables and being happy about it. But a shrill scream made my knees weak was I leave the table I just served, the place was not as busy now. I run into the room with Liz, seeing the twins on the floor something odd about them, we move them to her room above the diner. I called Isabel and Max they are rushing over. I sit between them as they shake as if they are freezing, but their bodies burning up. I closed my eyes holding their hands as Maria fumed at me "Move her or I will Liz, I need to see if I can link with them," Liz sided with me on this making Maria head back to work, if she could have kept her temper in check she could have stayed. The twins' eyes pure white, their bodies convulsing while they chant in Native American.

Flashes filled my closed eyes, them talking, us kissing, worry and River Dog and Eddie, they all sit in a hut of shorts doing a sweat ceremony, they failed the test. Now they only see visions of being in an area with pointed rocks, alien symbols on the ground but in the night sky written in stars is a V formation. They are either in a coma or a trance.

I pull out trying to get my breath as Max grabs me, helping me up as Isabel helps hold me up. "They went and saw River Dog and Eddie, they did a sweat ceremony, they failed. They are either in a trance or coma, they're seeing visions of being in an area with pointed rocks, alien symbols on the ground but in the night sky written in stars is a V formation. Go now, if I go I will destroy them all." Max and Liz wasted no time in leaving, as I hugged Isabel before we sit with the twins with Maria coming in every so often to check on them. I had to go wait table's every so often, leaving Isabel and Maria alone. But soon we close and I hold their hands again.

Even as Maria and Isabel fight over them, Maria was concerned for Michael where Isabel was protective over both. Nasedo was a killer, and Max tried to hid that from the twins, their temper got the best of them. I sit with Isabel we are close to the twins when Alex walks in with Max and Liz, I hug Liz nearly crying now. They are not moving, covered in sticky webs, they're fading.

"We have to bring them to River Dog," Max had his hand braced on my shoulder, as long as he fixes them.

Max, Liz, Isabel, Maria, myself, and Alex bring the twins to the cave, where River Dog gives us stones. They were given to River Dog by the alien in 1950's, we know about Nasedo. We stand around the twins, the stone was already vibrating in my hands starting to glow an odd orange color the smell of salts hit my nose. We must enter some sort of telepathy, seeing the twins' images of their own bodies trapped in the desert surrounded by the alien symbols.

The twins look around seeing us now, even as Liz joins us now.

"Wake up," my voice low, my eyes filled with tears as everything stops and we are in the caves as the twins move in their cocoons, Alex and Max rush to them pulling the webs off.

"River Dog speaks "I have completed my promise. There's nothing left to show you, nothing left to learn," as I hug the twins, Maria close to me as I let Michael go so she could hug him. He hesitated, but with a nod from Bren he moved into her arms as she fussed over him.

Alex and Isabel leave the cave together, Maria following as the twins, Max, Liz and I are the last.

Now River Dog's words are urgent "Wait, Wait. You two are not like them," he cared you could hear it in his tone.

Max held his hand out as did the twins "Liz,"

"Crimson," was said as we turned towards them, taking their hands as River Dog spoke again.

The wrinkles next to his eyes made me think he used to laugh and smile in great lengths "Make sure they deserve your trust,"

"Come on," was echoed by three, we leave there together, our hands joined as the twins helped me, making sure I didn't break my neck.


	9. Camping trip with silent tears

_**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see outfits and character pictures head on over to Polyvore Noellamonster. Thanks for reading and please review!**_

My mother looks over her tea cup, her eyes the same as mine as she builds herself up to have this mother daughter chat with me. "Crimson, my little angel. I haven't really been able to sit down and have a talk with you. Alex has told me you now have boyfriend, I am not thrilled with your choice, I want you to think about how dating one of the Guerin twins will affect you." I was dreading this.

I had to make a stand against her "I have thought about it, and I say screw them. Being with Bren doesn't change me as a person, but it does change him as one. Alex gave his blessing and so did daddy," she was out voted and in addition it was my choice.

Daddy and Alex walked in both with the same facial expression, two peas in a pod "Well, I can't do the same. You're not dating that boy, you will alert him it is over," the sound that forced itself from my mouth was shocked and angry. Light purple cascaded over my hand in rage, a new thing. Alex could see and block our dad from seeing this new alien power his changing little girl had.

Alex spoke "Mom, that is not fair to her. Bren is a good guy, since dating Crimson his grades have gone up, he wants to be better for her," his grades have gone up, but that was it he never needed to change for me I could take him as he was, Michael too.

My father looked at my mother, we heard them fighting all the time now, their marriage is over. We heard them saying it, they are filing for a divorce, both want it clean and mutual. She wouldn't say a foul word against him if he did the same for her, the issue was us. I was upset, with everything, Alex wasn't as fazed by this he was older and knew it was coming.

"Abby, no. Crimson may make her own choice, you will do this for her," my father was a great man, he never talked down to mom or us, always equal. She looks ticked off as daddy turned to us.

He smelled of musk and his cologne "Off to school, do great things," he had this easy-going smile as we hurried from the house, my heart breaking. Alex gives me a hug; sensing I am hurting.

My head was pressed in his bony chest "It will be fine, the fighting will stop," and I knew it finally would, I couldn't wait until the camping trip two nights away from it all. He wasn't going, and neither are the twins. Both got into trouble. Plus, dealing with Sheriff Valenti was becoming harder and harder, he knew something we just didn't know what.

I drive away heading toward the high school, it was filling up when I pulled into the empty space next to Max as they waited for me. Liz and Maria are the first to me, as we hug, next is Isabel, who asks me to have a sleepover, it tickles my ear as I agree.

Life has changed so much in such a short time frame as Maria and Michael are fighting cars away, my head resting on Bren as we all sit under the tree eating lunch. Liz was curled around Max, Alex and Izzy together, which was awesome. I was still wary about drinking or eating near them, they might spike my food or drink with tabasco again.

Liz looks over to Maria, her and Michael are walking over but when they sit they are still angry Michael closer to his brother eating his own lunch. "So, we leave tomorrow for the camping trip. Max, you think the sighting is going to lead you and Isabel to some spot in the woods?" his dark eyes looked up at her with such love.

"I do, Crimson and you will have to cover for us when we leave to try and figure it out," the twins were angry but said nothing just gave each other looks. I smiled up at Bren who smiled back at me, his fingers tracing my face when my brother spoke up.

"Treat her right, she has a lot going on and needs support," now all eyes turned to me, Liz crawled over shoving Bren, a look of exasperation crossing his face.

"What's going on, Crimson?" her voice low and worried her white shoulder perfume was the same as Nana's bringing back memories.

With a sigh, I explained "Our parents are getting a divorce, they haven't alerted us yet, but we heard them a few nights ago. My mother has told me that I was to tell Bren him and I are done, but daddy stopped that real fast," all eyes on Alex and I, the twins anger was spiking but Bren held on to me, tighter than before.

"So, treat her right," Max spoke his dark eyes warm as Bren nodded and everything went back to normal as Isabel hugged Alex her head on his shoulder.

I was dressing to leave with Liz, Alex, and Maria my hair down with a dark red beanie and matching scarf, my top was a long sleeve red, I paired it with my red and yellow splatter print jeans and black winter boots as daddy got my gear into the truck, last was my black lapel coat with bow tie belt. I was excited and nervous; the twins wouldn't be around.

My dad was early silent on the drive, Alex gave me a look "So you both be good you hear, the Sheriff will be there with his boy Kyle. I love you both, hope you know that," this was unforeseen, Kyle said his dad wasn't going.

"Hey, no worries, we have this handled." Alex wrapped his long arm around dad's neck in a man hug as I giggled.

"I love you too, daddy," my heart warmed at the smile he gave us as we pulled into the school seeing Maria and her mother, Kyle and his father, Liz and her dad too. This was getting bad, Alex was taking me since dad was working. The bus was filling up as the boys loaded our gear on, with tags with our names, Liz's dad, Max's and mine are all talking together as we board the bus. I sit with Maria since Liz is with Max and Isabel is with my dorky brother.

Maria smiles "I swear, where is the romance. He is still not the ideal boyfriend or the most charming or tactful person. If anything, his anger and frustration have increased and he is annoyed all the time," she ranted as Max shrugged this was not his department.

Liz leaned over the seat "You can't have it all, you take him for everything he is or nothing at all,"

I added 'You act as if he was ever Prince Charming, your delusion of this fairy tale romance is what the problem is. He tries, we all see it, but you want or crave something he can't give. You two have been dating months and have broken up twice," this shut her down her frown left as well, she just sat thinking. Bren had his moments and not so good ones, but I loved him for him it was that simple, the ride became bumpy as I was doing Maria's hair, the brush flying and nailing some guy who gave me a disgusted look.

I was with Alex setting up this tent, my father had it ordered for us, Alex was good at this, he was in on making a few distractions so they could hunt down this new alien or sign. Maria was staying to make sure everything was good, Alex with her leaving Liz and I to do our thing.

I was bundled up as we walked through the woods, we talked about the pun and irony of Max working at the UFO center, it was comical but he enjoyed it "Sorry about your parents," she finally said.

"Don't be they're happier apart, much like Michael and Maria," I laughed as we saw a bright blue light and male voices as we rushed forward almost walking into Kyle and his father, Sheriff Valenti.

"We were out looking for you girls," the Sheriff smiled as Kyle looked confused.

"We were," his own son ratted him out, they were tailing Max and Isabel.

He looked frustrated "Well we got lost, I was getting worried no one would find us. I am sure my father will be very happy to hear you rushed to our aid and were not tailing the Evans," my smile bright and fake as Liz scoffed.

"I am sure he will," the smell was over whelming, I have never smelled it before as the Sheriff leaves us and makes a beeline for whatever is located in the thicket behind us, we are hot on his ass.

The twins, Max, Isabel, and River Dog all stand together as if nothing happened, the grass around them looked fine, but something had happened, the twins gave me a look.

"What is going on?" the Sheriff asked looking in every direction, including the ground at their feet.

"I was taking Bren and Michael on a trip, we found his two friends lost. I take it you will be able to escort the two of them back to the camp site, while we go to ours," River Dog smiled putting his hand on the Sheriff's shoulder as they talked, Liz stood with Max as he whispered in her ear, Bren wrapped me in his arms.

Michael whispered low "We will explain, we have found a signal. Nasedo and the fifth are close," his fingers touched my hand, I held it there as I hugged his brother.

Michael went over to River Dog as Liz, Isabel, and Max all got chewed out for leaving the campsite. I looked up at the stars, thousands of them, then Bren and I kissed, it was right out of a novel. But in those the girls doesn't see things that scare them, the flashes painful.

Bren and Michael scared, Hank beating on them, their crying mixed together at a young age, Hank does it now as well in fits of drunken rage. I pulled back my eyes filled with tears that fell down my checks, he gave me a look, not knowing what I would see.

"What did you see?" my voice broken, he looked panicked as Michael rushed back to us, his fingers trailing over my face.

"You, I saw your face surround by stars, moons, a whole new galaxy," he whispered back to me.

"What did you see, Crimson? Why're you crying," Michael was the one to ask me, his face as worried as his brothers.

"I saw both, I saw what Hank has been doing," the rest come over all looking worried now, the twins nearly jump away from me as I cried silent tears, Isabel and Liz hold me, the twins and Max rush off with River Dog, and we go back to camp. I don't sleep, I can't I was in love with them and they're being abused, something had to be done before it was too late.


	10. Stitches

_**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see outfits and character pictures head on over to Polyvore Noellamonster. Thanks for reading and please review!**_

Liz was looking right at me, I spent the night at her place since I worked late last night, now we must get ready for another day in high school. Hey Jealousy by the gin blossoms blares from her boom box. Her voice cut right to the point as she dabbed the white shoulder perfume on her neck "If they ignore you today, I swear I will beat them up," such a vivid thought her trying to do any damage to them.

I pulled on the striped sleeveless tunic dress, even when I sit on her bed I can smell Max, it was a danger zone in here. Cosmic traces of their dirty deeds, even as my vision changed to only seeing them having a hot and heavy make out session instead of me putting on my black Maryjane's. With a groan, I pulled away from the vision and fixed her with another glare as her tinkling laugh was heard.

She retorted with her own smirk "My room, my boyfriend," and this was all true, I found out Isabel had been in my brothers room just three days ago, I was sick and shocked. My hair left down the tips of my hair done a lighter brown than my normal dark black, I was ready as she pulled her Vans on, our bags in hand we walk from her room. On her dresser was more pictures one of her and Max, me and the twins, Maria and Michael, and last Isabel and Alex. My truck was waiting but her mother pulled us down to the table making us have a well-balanced meal before class, no McDonalds for us today. It was nice since my mother was hardly home, dad was re-elected and had to run this town. He said he wasn't running again but was going to open a business in the next four years.

I gave Liz a look, my voice happy even with things falling apart "I guess I am buying lunch today," I was not known for buying my lunch, I liked taking it homemade but sacrifices are to be made.

She says "I am worried, the fifth is coming with Nasedo, that you, Alex, Maria, and I will now be targets for them, from what we have gathered they are evil." I knew her feelings, I had them myself. Bren and Michael so wanted a father and Nasedo would try and fit that bill. I had to have faith I mattered more than that urge, that what we shared was more.

I couldn't calm her fears when I shared them, "Liz, Max would make sure you're protected. I can take care of myself, we just have to make sure the fifth and Nasedo can't warp their minds, manipulate them to his liking." I knew Michael had some feelings for Maria, not like the ones she had for him, I could feel it. I drove away from the Crash down heading towards Roswell High. A fair few other teens taking to the roads heading to school, a few behind me is Max in his Jeep. Isabel was in the Jeep but the twins absent, I drove off pulling into the parking lot finding my normal spot empty, just as I liked. Within two minutes of we pulling in Liz was in Max's arms as I hugged Isabel, she was heading off to my brother who was smiling like he was lucky to have been graced with her presence.

I asked "Twins?" Max looked up.

He answered "They said they would be here, got a call last night they didn't need a ride," that was odd. Maria pulled in her car making a terrible noise, white smoke pouring from the hood of her lemon. We stepped back well not Max he lifted her hood, with a look to check if any are watching him, he let his hand glide over the smoking engine until it was silent, the smoke stopped.

He gave Maria a look "It needs serious work, Maria," she groaned, her eyes trailing around for her boyfriend.

My head cocked to the side, they're here, their emotions mixed and confused "Max can I have a word, in private," I smiled giving the girls a nod as Max looked worried, I only ask for a private word if it is important.

So, we walk towards the general location where the twins are in "The twins are hiding, something is wrong both of their emotions are so chaotic and disturbed. I shouldn't tell you, but they need help that night we were all camping, Bren and I kissed. Well, Max, I saw Hank beating on them, he still does if he is too drunk. That is why Bren and Michael have been ignoring me," Max looked livid, I know Isabel will be worse. We stand in front of the bathroom, Max looks to be taking deep breathes.

He says "I will deal with it from here, go to class," but we both knew I wasn't trotting off to class, even as he walked in I could hear the twins and the calmer voice of Max as Liz pulled me behind a set of lockers.

"I think it's best we hide," she whispered so now we are bent over peering at the boy's bathroom door like some sex crazed girls, which we are not. We only wait another minute when the three boys walk out together, Max see's us, but my eyes zero in on the black eye of Michael, I was sure Bren would have a matching one as my anger bubbled up.

"I am going to see my father at lunch," was all I could say she was the single person I told everything to, Max was second.

The twins and Michael walked into our Trig class, like nothing was wrong, as if nothing had happened, even though Max slipped me a folded note, a small thing that was noticed by the twins at their sudden spike of anger. I unfolded it under my worksheet, seeing his messy script.

"I took care of the marks, they don't want help but that doesn't stop us from helping them, be ready tonight," I was still going to see my father at lunch, which is next period. They could be pissy at me later, but right now they mattered more than my fear of their wrath.

I gave Max a nod, my eyes glancing to the clock until we had three minutes left, I was up to hand in my worksheet before copying down the homework for tonight. The twins each gave me a smile before I slid into my seat, passing Liz a note as she walked by my desk, this was normal for us and would go unnoticed or not cared about by the twins. I had to hurry from my seat, make it away from the twins to be able to get to my truck, if anything went wrong, I would be stuck here for lunch. I had my bag in hand and half from my seat when the bell rang using my size to get by people faster, with a glance back the twins are coming at me, I said fuck it, in my head making a mad dash for my truck. I knew they would be mad, that they are in chase but Maria bless her made a distraction without knowing she was helping.

Her voice barked "Michael," glancing back she had stopped the twins, both in tight black shirts, "Which one is Michael?" her eyes darting over them both.

"Go away," that was Bren but I wasted no time, I was in my truck pulling out when Bren was looking at my retreating truck with so much anger. Nearly five minutes later I pulled into a parking space, I had to hurry my heels clicking on the steps, I forgot to add in having to wait for security, but that was only an extra five. I knew the way to his office, I just hoped he wasn't in some meeting or was too busy to speak to me, I should have called or something.

A warm voice greeted me "Hello little Crimson," it was Fiona; his secretary. She had been with him when he was just a lawyer, then a judge and now Mayor of Roswell. I did work here over the summer, so I have gotten to know her very well, and if I do say so, she has a little crush on daddy.

"Really need to talk to daddy, is he super busy?" she pursed her lips together before getting up, she walked into his office after a single knock. I waited checking my watch, I had thirty minutes left of lunch, my belly grumbling.

"You sound hungry, I am grabbing your father lunch. I will get you food as well, young lady. Give him one minute he was meeting with a lawyer, no clue why," but she sounded worried all the same, as she was leaving.

I said "My parents are getting divorced," she looked shocked as all hell, but she leaves in a hurry for his order, no wonder she made good money working for him for all these years.

I watched as a friend of daddies walked out, it was Mr. Evens who smiled when seeing me "Hello, Crimson. I will just wait right here, go in Crimson and clover," I was shooed in as he waited for me to finish talking to daddy.

I felt bad, as I said "Sorry, Daddy. But it is super important, the system has failed Bren and Michael. Hank has been hitting on them, ever since they were his foster kids. I wasn't supposed to find out but I did, oh daddy. Why would he be allowed to do such a thing?" I was such a baby.

Daddy looked concerned "You have proof?"

"Yes, I and the gang are going over tonight." But I had nothing since the bruises were gone thanks to Max, but I would find something somehow. My father was writing this all down, his face filled with hate, he was dead set against this.

"Heads will roll, I myself and Philip, you need to stay away from Hank," he was firm but I was still going, it had to be this way. A few minutes later I was walking out when a bag was handed to me.

"Philip, we have a pressing matter, and since you know the twins I find it best you help me with this. We are going after some big names with child services and Hank," Fiona looked happy as she grabbed his food handing it over.

"You will need to document, grab Hannah to watch the desk, please," I was late, but hell I sit at her desk eating my lunch, I would leave back to school after.

Now I knew as much was going to happen, the twins cornered me as I walked to our last class, with a list of questions. "Look boys, you have ignored me for days. I was having lunch with my father. He was meeting with a divorce lawyer today, having some father, daughter time was not out of line." pushing passed them, they can't act one way and then another.

"Sorry, Bren and I really are, it was a shock you found out, we didn't know how to come at you with this, even when you knew. The pain in your eyes was enough, to add to that was not right." I kissed their cheeks before heading into class with Liz and Max.

"Your father is handling my fathers divorce," Max looked hurt on my behalf, I was hurt but this was for the best was all I could say to myself, it was what Alex said to me many times over this last week.

The Crash down was packed up until close, when I and Liz dressed and walked out before Maria saw us, she would just want to go as well. Max was waiting with a pissy Isabel who nearly dragged me into the backseat with her, Liz had shotgun.

Max pulled away taking the backroad to the twins' place, it was dark and pretty late. Max and I are the deep thinkers of the group, Max sometimes is nevertheless shown spurred to bold action by his protective nature, a trait Liz shares as well. We each played some role, but undefined Max was the leader.

The trailer park is dark, a few lights on as we exit the Jeep but once we are close we hear the sound of fighting coming from inside the trailer, Liz, Isabel and I rush passed Max and into the trailer seeing Michael and Bren backed against a wall with Hank slurring, his body over them. I reacted without a thought, but I wasn't the only one, two other hands raised as Hank was hurled across the room his head hitting the wall hard, his body crumpled to the floor. The house smelled of alcohol, a scent that made me sick to my stomach. The Twins looked shocked, Liz hand her hand up with Isabel, Max was behind us, Liz's powers kicked in as her anger peeked.

She was smiling looking at her hand, before I took it in mine, Max helped the twins up as Hank came too staggering to his feet "What you do?" he screamed at us girls, Max was in front of us, the twins pulled me from the group to stand behind them as he grabbed a shot gun, a drunk with a gun was scary I was shaking as he pointed at the twins.

"You put that gun down now, Hank. I will fire," it was Sheriff Valenti along with my father and Max's, my own father paled seeing this man with his gun pointed at me, even though the twins stand in front of me.

Hank was beyond drunk, but Valenti was not messing around. Hank slurred "Freaks the lot of them, doing you a favor," he held the gun firmer to his right shoulder, the twins made sure I was blocked as the shot gun blast made my ears ring, a sudden impact had us knocked to the floor.

More gun shots, screaming as the twins' dog piled on me, shielding me from further harm, my head was pounding, seeing spots dancing before my eyes. It all happened so fast, yelling was heard as weight lifted off me.

"Max she is hurt," was called knowing it was the twins.

I looked over seeing my daddy on the floor, his arm bleeding but he was awake, a grimace on his face, "Philip get the E. here stat, we have two down," I tried to move but my body felt heavy, my side was killing me, my head was as if I was hit with a hammer. To our right Hank lay dead, his eyes opened, Liz and Isabel are next to me talking but it was painful.

Liz' voice rang clear for a minute "Help is coming," was all I heard before all I saw was black.

The clean scent of the hospital filled my nose when my eyes opened and closed, trying to adjust to the light, my brother's frantic voice chimed in "She is waking up, go get her doctor," now his face hovered over mine, still looking worried.

I grumbled "What happened, where is daddy? Are the girls, Max, and the twins all okay?" questions running form my mouth.

"We're all fine, your father is okay. He might lose some movement in his left arm, but he is fine," it was Max, my head hit the pillows.

"The twins?" I didn't hear them, but I felt them all the same.

Max answered again as Liz gave me a cold sip of water, Maria was here I could smell her herbal oil scent "They're giving a statement, they will be staying with us. My father and yours are making sure they get emancipated right away," this was good, but I wanted to see my father as soon as possible. But that didn't happen, I was getting stitches, to my side and head before being released to my older brother our father was all over the papers for days, hailed as a hero.

We saw him a few times before he came home, but he was a soldier back at work on Thursday since Friday was the twins hearing, he gave me his word everything would go our way. Hank's money was going to be given to the twins for an apartment, I was surprised on Saturday when I walked in seeing the twins cooking behind the counter, each smiled at me, eyes lingering on my head, the stitches would come out on Monday.

It was odd working with them, and Maria, like walking on eggshells. Maria was cool with it, but again she and Michael are at each other. Guess she faked having visions like Liz and I, so now they're on the fence again. Liz and I just stay out of it, she is still our best friend.

Liz was in deep shit, she and Max stayed out all night, digging in the desert after several visions and encouragement from us lead them there. Plus side is we have an orb but their parents are watching them like hawks.


	11. Mommy issuesor just issues

_**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see outfits and character pictures head on over to Polyvore Noellamonster. Thanks for reading and please review!**_

I didn't want to get out of bed, it was warm and soft, my body wrapped in layers of blanket. But the sound of the door opening made me turn, it was Alex with a grimace on his face. He was in jeans and some band hoodie as he stared at me.

His voice was low, not wanting to be heard "Mom is here with her new boyfriend, and plus we are helping the twins into their new place. Your truck is needed, so get out of bed," then without a smile, or words he shut my bedroom door, he was upset this was his upset attitude. I was up having to dress, I comb through my hair, until it hung like a two-colored curtain down my back. I hooked my bra as fast as I could without messing up, a gray short sleeve tie dress with my new barefoot sandals with antiqued square turquoise jewel with the ankle lace is sprinkled with * yellow, turquoise and orange ceramic beads and a touch of * orange and turquoise glass seed beads. I grabbed my hand-crafted metal hoop earrings and necklace, it had a warm copper color, gold and turquoise as well. I was ready after admiring my choices, knowing mother was waiting with her friend had me taking my time.

My father left for work, it was nearly ten, I was off and the twins moved into their own apartment today, we are moving all the boxes and things over so my truck was needed. I turn taking my bag with my cell inside walking from the room making sure to shut the door, I resented my own mother for skirting around behind my father's back, they kept it hushed so the town never found out, but she moved out and we have not spoken. My father was a damn good man and she was something awful to have betrayed him like that, good men don't fall from trees.

Alex was waiting with Kyle, who soon joined our group of freaks after he was seriously hurt by a drunk driver, his father now knew but we had his allegiance after saving Kyle. But both boys stood at the door waiting, my mother was at the entrance to our kitchen with a man I knew, the same Doctor who treated me and my father, I walk into the room.

I made my voice chipper 'Ready boy's?" I smiled, when I felt rage boiling inside, I was learning from Isabel and Max how to control my powers.

Her voice was just as chipper "Hello my darling," she moved to hug me, I gave her one back.

"Mother, sorry but we have plans. I hope you and this scum have a great day, but not here," my smile never wavered as she paled looking ill. She was also angry, I was normally very caring but the fact was she ruined our family, and I resented her and him.

"Crimson, what has gotten into you, young lady. This is my boyfriend," she smiled now.

"I and the boys are helping the twins into their new apartment. So you need to go, you're not welcome here." I urged, she stood straighter now.

"Crimson, sometimes marriages don't work," her voice low and hurt but now Alex cut in instead of bottling it up.

His voice deep and nerdy "Yeah because one decides to go behind the others back with a doctor, a down grade really. Go now, mom. We have plans," this was the end, she walked out with her boyfriend, maybe things could be better but not right now.

Kyle and Alex jump in as I start the engine "You two are ruthless," Kyle chimed in from the back, we scoffed together.

"No just angry," Alex was the one to say because I was angry, we are both closer to our father. He was this important figure and he still made time for us, time for our family.

The apartment was in a better neighborhood, the Jeep and two dirt bikes rested out front of the old trailer they used to live in as I parked behind Max's jeep as he walked out with a box in hand and a smile on his face.

He spoke "Good morning, you're just in time," I kissed his cheek walking into the trailer, it was sold already, they used the money wisely.

I jumped on Liz as she was stacking books into another box "Hey, Lizzy," taking a seat with her, adding their books, making sure they're neat as she groans.

Her answer was not surprising "My parents are really being harsh on Max, and I,"

I retort "You both stayed out all night, not like they're being unreasonable, Liz. Just let them know, he is your choice and they must deal. Just as you will deal with your punishment," I closed the filled box as she taped it closed.

Was retorted "I said the same thing," Max smiled picking the box up.

"You hush," Liz smiled placing a small kiss to his lips.

"Hey Crimson, Liz," Maria yawned walking through the front door, heading where the sounds of the twins reside.

We carried boxes letting Kyle put them in the bed of my truck when Bren walked out, shirtless with Isabel who looked to be crying. She gave me a weak smile "Going to go grab, coffee and food," then she drove off, this was not like her. I would corner her later and demand answers.

Bren walked over, his very muscled arms coming around me "Morning," was all he said, his forehead placed on mine just this simple touch was needed. We feel un-whole but better like this, together, he said he knew the missing section was his brother, I refused to think such a thing.

Maria and Michael walk out at that moment boxes in hand, a small look said enough. "Better get this done, love," he smiled taking my hand as we all headed back in.

I kissed Michaels cheek as we passed "Come on, Maria we girls can pack and the boys load my truck. You don't need to be with him every minute you two are in the same room," it was Liz and I dragging her into the trailer to pack, Isabel gave Liz and I coffee and a curt look to Maria.

Her tone was also curt "Coffee is over there, food too," but I stay and pack up another box when a paper plate was hitting my nose, pizza was on it.

I glanced up smelling Michaels scent, just a tad different than Bren's. "Thanks," I smiled as he helped me to my feet.

"Yeah, no problem. You look very beautiful today. We have a few more boxes and that's it," he mumbled, his voice tense with emotion, deep with his hidden feelings.

Another week has passed. I was now not grounded, my father was very upset with my disrespect towards our mother. He understood but was still firm on us trying to be a spate family, which ended up with me screaming, glasses breaking and the loud squeal of my tires.

So, I dressed in jeans, and a black tank top paired with an over shirt and my black boots, I walked out ten minutes later with Alex, we drove off in separate cars. Everything was great until lunch, I sit with Isobel as the other go to grab their lunch. A girl walked over, her hair was blonde, she had big blue eyes my fingers dug into the table as she started to speak.

"Can I join you girls, I am new here." She smiled as Isabel gave me a look her hand covering mine.

Isabel answered in a sweet fake tone "Of course," she steered the conversation towards the boys and girls of the school, as I gave the rest a warning look, they moved to the grass area instead of the table. Bren looked worried along with his brother.

She gave me a smile "Hello, I am Tess Harding," her hand out to me.

I smiled back as our hands touched "Hello, Tess. I am Crimson," trying a tone like Isabel's. Flashes filled my open eyes. A baby, brown eyes and dark hair, no powers, in danger, she was a danger.

Alex dead on the floor of Kyles room.


	12. The fifth

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see outfits and character pictures head on over to Polyvore Noellamonster. Thanks for reading and please review!**

I took my yogurt my taste changing as I sprinkled sugar on my Peach yogurt same as Isabell and Liz, Isabel watched as Tess copied us "I thought I was the only one," Tess laughed but something in her eyes said it, she knew one of us was an alien but at this point it was unknown which one of us it was.

That was best, now that the fifth royal has shown themselves many choices need to be made. Royal, the royal five keeps ringing in my head, she was once in another life was married to Zan or as he is now known as Max. I hated when things just rushed into my head, additional information just jumbled with the info already in my mind.

My smile was fake, my heart racing as I stand seeing the evil resting behind Tess's eyes, she looked sweet but that wasn't her, not really. I finished as Isabel the more social and good at faking emotions talked, I could feel the internal panic of the twins.

"I really like your clothes," Tess smiled as I gave a small half smile her blonde hair in a ponytail, it had loose wavy curls. As if her hair was naturally wavy but she had curled the ends.

I was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, tighter than normal with a darker blue and fire orange balloon sleeve embellished crop top, my earrings and necklace matched the top to perfection, last was the blocked platform in a navy-blue shade. Her clothes pretty much a mix of Liz and Maria's new style, she had this girl next door look.

I stood "Have to go, Bren is getting pissy," saying more to Isabell having to leave her alone, but she gave me a nod.

"Well lunch is over, he can wait. Let's show her to her class," Isabell gave me a fierce look as I smiled back.

Tess was up smiling as well "Well then let's go," my bag in hand as Isabell walked on Tess's right and I on her right as we walked into the school, the halls filled as we passed Alex who wrapped his arms around Isabell, giving her a quick hug before doing the same to me but I was lacking the kiss he gave her, and I was okay with this.

Isabell spoke in a serious tone "That is my boyfriend Alex he is Crimson's older brother," but on the horizon, was Liz, Maria, Max, and the twins watching us, our faces told them back off.

But Tess her eyes lingered on Max then myself, hair color wise we could be siblings "Those are our friends," I say.

"Your brother the one with black hair, he is handsome, is he single?" she fished.

I answered before Isabell "No, he is dating my best friend Liz. No woman holds a candle to Liz in his eyes." My words leaving her no room to argue.

Isabell smiled "The rest are Maria and the twins, Bren and Michael," Tess nodded as we passed by them Bren's arm without me any wiser grabbed my wrist his face a little ticked.

His voice near the same as he pulled me to him "That is Bren," was heard as I glanced up at him, our eyes meeting.

"Can't live without me, not even for thirty minutes," he was such an odd ball, on tip toes I wrap my arms around him, my lips as close to his ear as I could get, his smell overwhelmed me.

"She is the fifth, alert Max to meet me in the eraser room before this class," the low deep growl could be felt making his way out of his mouth, it vibrated from his chest as it pressed against my own.

Liz was close enough to hear as was Michael as his hand was resting on my shoulder. "We're just showing Tess her class, we all know how hard a first day can be," Isabell chimed in helping me escape my boyfriend.

Bren and Michael move as one "We're coming too," but my hands braced on their chest pushing them back held them at bay.

"You two can stay here, Maria control him, but she only scoffed as I walked with Tess and Isabell heading towards Science, Kyle had this class, I would have him watch her.

And there he was standing against the door frame just staring off into the distance" Hey Kyle, this is Tess she is new here. Guess you two have this class together. Got to go," I hugged him after Isabell.

'Tell her nothing, not even about Max and Isabell being siblings, understood," his face was pale.

"No problem, I can show her to the next class, maybe it will be my own. You know what Buddha says,"

Isabell's frustrated voice chimed in "No one cares about freaking Buddha,"

Tess found all this amusing as they entered class talking and we walked away, seeing Bren and Michael coming fast, but she continued to walk with me facing them head on.

I was air born "An abduction, you hear about this on the radio but never believe until it happens to you," I curse as I was tossed over his back, my hair blocking my view.

"But we aren't going to do an anal probe," I laughed so did Isabell even with the low muttered "Not yet," was heard.

Not surprised to find Liz and Max waiting for us in an empty room. Liz smiled "The twins didn't feel it okay for you and Max to be alone in the eraser room," her eyes filled with mirth as she gazed at the twins.

They just smirked placing me on my feet, my hand smacking them both didn't faze them in the least.

"Tess is the fifth of the royal five, she is by far the most hidden evil. She was able to get you to marry her on Antar, but here is another subject; now we have a decision to make and fast. She kill's Alex, and that has to be avoided at all cost" Liz looked paler as she hugged me, she couldn't lose him and we all knew I couldn't either, my brother dead his blank eyes filled my head.

Max looked serious, or more than normal "We alert her we know about her, we watch her find out what her powers are. We protect Alex at all cost,"

Isabell was standing not even moving, doubt she was breathing "That is why I am not with Alex when we leave, he was dead. She ruined everything," her voice so low it was near impossible to hear.

"Hey now, we will fix this," it was Max his eyes on me and Liz she had small visions about future events as well.

"Royal, you five are the royal family," my voice firm now, we would be finding answers very soon.


	13. Gun shots

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see outfits and character pictures head on over to Polyvore Noellamonster. Thanks for reading and please review!**

Liz and Max are determined to make sure Tess understood she was not coming in between them, she was outted days later by Max, Isabel, and the twins with me in between them. She acted as if it was nothing, as if they would have done something to hurt her or Nasedo, her father.

We all knew Nasedo was a killer, he wasn't to be trusted but it seems he has this hold over the twins, pushing Maria and myself further away from them. I sit with Isabel, Max, Maria and Liz at lunch Tess was talking to the twins as they made their way over to our table.

I felt such anger seeing her all giddy and flirty with them, we have barley talked in days "I have to go," my voice cut into their staring as Liz and Isabel stood as well, Maria wouldn't pass up any chance to be with Michael, it was surprising how Max stood joining us. Kyle smiled taking a seat next to Maria so she wasn't alone which was nice.

His hand around Liz who beamed "Come on, girls" with that Maria made her choice to stay behind and try and coddle her boyfriend. But the rest of us are ready for whatever Tess has in store and she has something, from my every vision she is evil. She and Nasedo have their own plan, some side deal going on.

Liz made sure she was on my left and Isabel on my right as we passed the twins and Tess, who gave this large fake smile "Are you finished already?" her eyes on Max, Tess didn't know about Liz and I, and the twins would pay if they so much as talked to her about it.

My eyes tore into my boyfriend "Come on Max, remember private conversation. Sorry guys, it is super important," my smile faker than some women's boobs.

The twins gave a calculating glance to Max, then to me as we walked away laughing.

So, we sit together in an empty room " Deputy Fisher isn't who he says he is, last night he came over for dinner guess he is an old friend of my fathers. Well, when he kissed my cheek in greeting serious flashes, he is Agent Pierce. He is after us," my voice worried, he was good, from the visions he was un-stoppable.

Max lets out this deep frustrated sigh "We deal with him, I don't like it but we can't let him find us. Or who we really are,"

Life was always in this ever-changing tornado. Tess had this book, it was old and by the writing it wasn't from here, "The book, it is a problem. I understand you're more alien than human, you were engineered not born, but it was in some attempt to save you to preserve the royal five. I doubt it was to take over Earth. But again, don't take much stock in it, Max, you're not Zan on some level you're, you're our leader and they are meaning the twins and Isabel must follow you. Isabel is not whom she was, I doubt her and the twins are going to end up together. Being here on Earth has made slight changes, you have chosen humans." my own words echoed as Isabel hugged me, she thought deep down I hated her for her once engagement to the twins, or the fact they shared a dream and they thought she was knocked up, which was not true, it was a dream their minds forged after learning they were together.

I sit in between the twins in class, I couldn't stand them at this point, Max and I knew this would be a troubling issue, they wanted a father and Nasedo was up to try and fill the role along with Tess. Which made everything that much harder, Alex understood to keep a very nice distance from Tess, no details just a firm stay the hell away from her butt.

Liz was leaning her head-on Max's desk, her dark hair covering his worksheet as I turned back to my own and the note I was writing, I had to help Max and the twins have been acting like asses.

"Bren and in turn Michael.

I can't fathom your change of behavior towards us, I understand you want some type of father figure and we all knew you two would turn to Nasedo. A sad fact, we rather have been wrong about. I can't be with you anymore, stay away from me until you can see the facts.

-Crimson"

Short and to the point, something they would understand, for Max and Isabel this was harder they felt like siblings as to my girlfriend stance.

Bren looked at me as I tapped his shoulder the teacher distracted by Max, I placed the note into his open hand as the bell rang for our last class, one which we didn't have together. I was alone with Liz this was our time as we talked and worked together, she was so in love with Max.

I loved the twins, but I had to be this way had to make them understand they are wrong. So, after another hour we leave class, Max grabbed us both dragging us from the school, I needed a book from my locker, Liz looked freaked to say the least.

I pulled my arm from his grasp "What is going on, Max. I have to get my History book from my locker," his dark eyes flashed, his body was tense.

He turned looking over his shoulder "The twins are furious, I haven't ever seen them like this, not even with Hank. Leave now, I will bring your History book," Liz understood much more than me what was going on as she pulled me dragging me to my waiting truck, Isabel was watching from Alex's car, he was so lucky to have her. Isabel and I planned on just killing Tess, in turn my brother would live and Max wouldn't have issues.

I hurried unlocking the doors the smell of my perfume hit me, I sure smelled nice. Liz and I packed in. "Crap," it was Liz as I stuck the keys into the ignition ready to leave before the twins walked from the school. But as my eyes move up there they are, Maria was yelling at Michael as they both looked at my truck in a very and I mean very frightening way.

I was off, we have work and homework so my uniform was folded in back. We drove off heading to the Crash Down Cafe, it was decent money and people tipped well, I had no reason to save knowing after some time I wouldn't be here. When we pull in her mother is outside talking to my own mother, oh my day was going great.

Liz laughed "You're having a wonderful day,"

"Yeah, but you are along for the ride, Lizzy," and she was, we had each other to count on, Maria too, when she wanted to. She wasn't going to rat any of us out but she wasn't fully in either.

I avoided any real issue with my mother stating I had to work, a fact she was not thrilled about, she was just not thrilled since Alex and I told the judge we rather live with our father, she felt like we turned on her, it was just we are happy where we are.

Work was hectic. Liz, Maria and I ran circles around each other, the two cooks mad dogging me at every turn. But they said nothing, in turn I said nothing to them just placed my orders.

The bell chiming over the chaos was heard as Bren's malevolent voice echoed "ORDER UP," it smelled so good in here as I walked over making a Meltdown shake, the ice cream churning as I added the green flakes in before dumping the minty shake into a large glass topping it with more whipped cream and green flakes, my hand on the plate as Bren's hand grasped my own with enough force to break it, if he so wished.

His eyes boring into mine, the pain was increasing in my wrist "You can't do this," even his voice was filled with so many emotions as I yanked hard freeing myself form him.

"I already have," walking away with my order.

After work, I walked out heading towards my truck, I was alone as the twins cleaned their station. But right there in front of me was Max, being shoved into a black van, in the passenger seat was my father's old friend, Agent Peirce.

I called Isabel, who called the twins, while I called Liz who rushed outside as I was ready to follow, but right now he was taken and in no way, was I able to take them…or maybe I could.

So, over a day later we stand ready, I was going in as Alex stood with Maria and Liz. Isabel was going to use her power to communicate with Max, this would be a first she would do on a person who was awake. Tess was coming for her mind warping, which alerted us she could use it on Max, us, and Alex who would die. Nasedo since he was the most skilled at this, the twins and I for power, I was powerful and now they knew it.

I was practicing my own powers, I could change certain parts of my appearance for short spurts of time, so this had to be fast as I secured a very authentic badge, it would be able to bypass their security and when I did scan it, it would unlock the doors allowing us access.

"Be careful," Liz and Maria gushed hugging me.

My voice flat, I was scared sick this wasn't something to joke about "Be ready to escape the minute we return, have my keys in the ignition," we planned this but things go wrong, it goes very wrong.

Nasedo shape shifted as the twins and I got into the government car, I was riding shot gun as the girl rode in the trunk. Soon they would go hid helping us when we needed it. My wedges and earth toned vintage Chevron Knitted Tunic-style dress, not a giveaway. I sat straight as we are let to pass into the main building the twins taking up flank behind me, Nasedo smiles at me, making my skin crawl.

His voice wasn't deep but it had this slyness to it, I turn seeing the girls going into the evidence room, they had their job and we had ours, the ear piece in my ear was connected to Isabell's.

"You are very impressive," Nasedo smirked again.

I retorted "And you're not, our mission is to locate Maxwell, rescue him and make it from this place. We don't have time to have a nice chit chat, Nasedo," my voice firm as we took the left hall, when Isabell's voice echoed in my ear.

Her voice frantic now "Take the next hall to your right, go to the very end take the door to your right, there should be another hall, take it until you see a mirror at the end,"

"Copy," I was taking the lead on this, my head held up as we passed a few men, I was more concerned if Peirce saw me.

We do have to halt and hid a far few times until the twins raise their hands the glass in front of us shattering as I held mine up; the glass becoming dust before it reached us or Max who was sweating on the table, looking messed up. I was the first to him.

My hands on his face "Maxwell, it's me Crimson," my normal appearance coming back, I was drained from holding the blonde hair and slimmer figure for too long, but learn to push my limits was okay.

He smiled "Crimson," his own hand cupped my face as I lugged him, his arm over my shoulder, when a doctor walked in he didn't look surprised to see us.

He smiled "Finally, I could only hold Peirce off for so long. Take this man and leave, I believe if you were here to destroy Earth it would have been done so long ago. Max explained much to me, I plan on killing myself to keep this information hidden. They will find out I know something, and I am not strong enough to withhold information under their devices," this sucked, his medical bag in hand.

"Come with us, kill yourself later or something. We need help, we need you" my voice weak from holding Max up, I wasn't strong enough.

"Cover us," was screamed more to the twins, we are under fire, as Michael is forced to carry Max, we had to run the girls already gone, half the building on fire as we run. My hair blonde again as we reach the last gate, the exit door a few feet away. The doctor used his own card to gain access to the doors.

Pierce screamed "Stop them," his gun firing, Nasedo was already shot, and now Bren, Michael and Max are next, without thought, without anything I flung myself in front of them, the bullet hitting my abdomen, it hurt, it really did as I was slammed into the boys. Soon I felt his arms as they ran, the doctor yelling to put pressure on the wound.

Yelling so much yelling as I was in the bed of the truck the doctor leaning over me "Drive get us to the abandon mine," his quick thinking as he worked over me, it was cold, all I wanted was to sleep but the good doctor was making sure I was awake, his hand making contact with my face.

"Come on hunny, just stay awake. I got you but you have to stay awake," it was much harder than he understood.

Everything seemed rush, but time felt as if days went by as I was being laid on a table "Save her, Max isn't here to." it was Isabel, which means Alex is safe, he is here.

His voice drifted in "Crimson, come on. Fight," but he was moved to the side as the doctor looked over me with such concern.

"Her blood isn't taking to her brothers, it is killing her. She needs blood, I have to remove the bullet and make sure nothing was nicked in the process."

It was Isabel who rushed to my aid "Take some from each of us, the twins and myself," I guess it worked as I lay here screaming in pain as he dug into my stomach as the twins cursed and broke things before Isabel escorted them out. She held my hand as Maria held the other when the door opened and in rushed Max and Liz as he finally pulled the small metal bullet from me. Max leaned over me his face panicked.

His voice echoed his facial emotions "I am going to heal you now," but the damage was done, I was not pumped full of blood my stomach gashed open as I was fading in and out.

My voice weak "Is everyone okay, Maxwell?"

"Yes, everyone but you. Look at me, just look at me," and I did, his hands over me a small golden glow was seen as I felt much better. Small bright flashes of Max as a child, so shy and withdrawn even as he looked at Liz and I playing on the playground.

"We going to marry her someday, Maxwell," was echoed by the twins as they pointed at me in my flowered dress, my hair in now lopsided piggy tails.

My own childhood flashing, laughing with Liz, Liz admitting she liked Max a lot, before he saved her, Alex and I laughing covered in his science project the fake slime we used for it now covered us, it had worked it was first place too.

Than nothing, I was fine as Liz pulled me to her our tears as Maria and Isabel crashed into us. That was when the twins walked in with Valente in tow, the twins nearly tossed my friends from me attempting to hug me when I stepped back.

Their faces fell "We fucked up, okay. It is done, Nasedo stayed behind," Tess looked horror struck now.


	14. Skins

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see outfits and character pictures head on over to Polyvore Noellamonster. Thanks for reading and please review! Two chapters are being posted today,!**

I wasn't mad, Courtney was a bimbo even for a skin, she made bold attempts to get Michael knowing he and Maria are currently on the rocks. I mean Brody is now the owner of the center so we knew now their relationship was coming to a fast end. For now, I am with the twins in their apartment my head in Bren's lap while my feet are in Michael's as he rubs them. His hand every few minutes making a bold grab for my ass, his brother was cool with it since he wanted it to be us three together. Still a very plaguing thought.

I had noticed Brody calling at the same time daily ordering the same lunch having Maria deliver it, she would come back happy which was great. "I need to go soon," my voice tired they just have their eyes glued to the T.V.

Bren finally answered when I moved from his lap "Call off, stay here with us," his hands grabbing me, forcing me to resume my position with my head nestled in his lap all Michael added was a small chuckle.

But I did have to go, in my pajamas and all, I was supposed to be at Liz's but around five in the morning the dreams woke me, I had to see them and with no surprise they were up waiting for me. I got a small glimpse of a different life when I woke at eight in their arms a tangle of limbs as we had passed out in Bren's bed, the three of us.

I was tired but had to change for work, "I have to go, you both need a little more sleep your shift starts later tonight," they loved the security job, to them it was better than working at the Crash down.

I slipped my Ked's on much to their protest but I wasn't leaving Maria and Liz to cover on a Saturday, "It be better if you stayed, pretty sure we pass out with you between us." Michael had this way of making his voice so alluring, so much that once or twice I couldn't refuse, it was underlying power he held, I was sure Bren had it too.

"No chance, I am leaving,"

I moved closer to Bren wrapping my small arms around him, his very warm hands moved over my thighs until they cupped my ass under my shorts "See you in a little, doubt we will be heading back to bed." Even as I looked into his eyes, my heart started to beat faster. Their eyes so warm and full of this emotion that they held for me, his lips so warm as they touched my lips, soft even though they didn't look as such he was so gentle with me it left me feeling languid, if I knew one thing it was Michael was a three- sixty from his twin in this single area, he was very dominate with me, he loved control.

I wanted to stay, the new feelings always making it harder to leave, the wet warmth pooled in my lower stomach it pulsed with desire. "I really need to go," even my voice gave me away, the lust was laced into every word I spoke as Bren continued his assault on my neck making me moan, the warmth grew as Michael's fingers dug into my hips slamming me back into him, work I had work.

I made a very in the bed room sound before shoving them away from me "NO, I have work. And you sir are still with Maria," my finger stabbing him the chest but he just grinned.

His voice so deep "I like it when you call me, Sir," dear god he just bit his lip this was to much as I snatch my bag heading for the door.

"You two will be the death of me," my voice lacking anger just the normal frustration we three feel when things like this happen. But I escaped seeing them watching me until I drove off heading back to Liz's. Something was off no moving car's, but once I was close enough to her place I saw car's in the road but none moving, all empty as I drove as far as I could. But soon enough my truck was parked in a slot before I walked my shoes the only thing making any sound, I still hear birds and such but no human life.

I turn back, I had to get back to the twins, than we had to find our friends but as soon as I turn two men are coming from the local hardware store, their eyes zeroed in on me. "She shouldn't be here," I turn and run.

I am near the Crash down when Maria's car stops, "Run," I screamed making the jump over a now empty car, Liz was looking over as she grabbed Maria, we bolted having no choice we had to corner them in a smaller area.

It was silent the diner cleared of all life as we slammed the door open, full plates of food still warm covered the bar, ''Maria it might be best if you hid," my voice low as she hunched over under one of the back tables out of sight, Courtney was the next to rush through the doors not looking too hot, her eyes on us.

Her voice urgent "The Skins are here, all those humans are on some other plane. I don't have long my husk wasn't ready when I put it on, and it's literally feeding off of me due to a lack of nourishment. To kill one of us, hit us in the back where our husk is sealed," she was crumpling to the floor when the door opened again, two male skins burst in.

My eyes move towards Liz her face was pale "Come with us, you two humans have managed to slip passed the shift." I held Liz's hand waiting for them to come closer.

My hand raised "I stopped being human months ago," the blast knocked him back, his lower back slammed with enough force that the edge of the trash can impaled his seal, his skin was all that was left.

His comrade moved, his eyes looked over me "Who are you really?" but now he runs, as I look down at Courtney.

My voice hesitant "I should leave you to die,"

"If you understood my part, I was never after their love, that is not something given to any but you. Well it was Vilandra destined for them but she betrayed her entire family. A minority of Skins, possibly reflecting a political fringe faction on Antar, were as disillusioned with Kivar's rule as they had been with King Zan's. This faction believed that things would have gone differently if Rath and Xanthos had been on the throne of Antar instead of Zan. Our goal was thus to return Michael and Bren Guerin to Antar to hopefully seize the throne,"

"Antar is in for a very big shake up when we return, Zan will take his throne back and Kivar will perish," Liz's voice echoed my thoughts.

My voice chimed in as Maria watched on "Fill the tub with the Vitamin water, Maria toss in some ice, she is still useful as long as she keeps her paws off the twins, correct Maria,"

Maria answered " Right," but something was off about her voice, she loved Michael but her feelings towards Brody are interfering.

I sit with Courtney, trying to call the twins, Max, and Isabel but none answered when they walked back in we lugged Courtney into the tub when she was fully in chilling, a loud crash from downstairs made Liz and I take a protective stance in front of Maria and Courtney.

Everything was rushed as Tess hid us all, Isabel vanished trying to be some damn hero, we sent Kyle, Liz and Maria to the out skirts of town where Courtney said the device was located all those two had to do was blow it. I waited until the twins are talking before slipping from them, I had to find Isabel.

The town looked as if it was deserted for years not hours, I moved hiding behind anything I could avoiding detection. I noticed the one called Nicholas, poor thing stuck in a child's body the little freaking prick. The old woman Ida was now alone with Isabel as I creeped into the bus, my hand raised a shimmering purple shield cascaded over Isabel before her head slammed into the metal frame.

"Back off my sister," I was close to her, more so after her blood changed me further, Ida was confused now.

Her voice tense as Isabel freed herself "Queen Ava?'" she questioned, oh yeah Tess was up to something.

The energy blast had her body spinning, frail as her body was it was able to smash the glass of the bus's large windshield, it didn't kill her much to our displeasure.

We run for it, to many skins for us to take alone "I know you had it handled, but hell I was in the area," I joked as she scoffed taking the alley, we hide behind the large trash bin.

Her voice lower "No I was done for," she smiled.

But we get separated as more and more skins fill the alley.

I was alone now.

 **Bren's point of view…**

 **She was gone, that girl was going to get it, Michael was pissed things being smashed at the thought of our girl in any danger. We knew it was her, somehow a human was able to bond with our blood, she filled our dreams for years but as the years passed by the dreams became clearer more sexual.**

 **Courtney was looking worse by the moment, we didn't care much "Max, Michael, Bren her voice was hectic, her body had this odor and a fine sheet of sweat as her body turned a weird shade of purple.**

 **We kneel by her "We're not with the other skins. We're renegades who believe that if the twins were in charge instead of Max in the first place, that none of this would have ever happened.**

 **The short version...is that our planet was on the brink of a golden age, and then it all fell apart. They were the one who could have united our planet, pulled together the warring factions, brought peace. But they weren't on the throne.**

 **You two wouldn't betray him. That loyalty cost your lives and those of everyone you loved. Please, just don't let history repeat itself. You two are the ones we need. You two are our leaders, our salvation."**

 **Max looked worried "I will be the King you need, the King you deserve," and he would be, he was our best friend, and betrayal was not in the cards.**

 **We find ourselves tied to the fucking pillars, Isabel with us but no sign of our girl as Max's shield failed after so many blows.**

" **Courtney died taking your dirty little secrets with her."**

 **Max's screams filled the school, as we struggled to help to free ourselves. I only hoped Crimson was safe far from here, if she was safe we could all die and I still be happy.**

 **Crimson's point of view…**

I entered the school hearing screaming, to my left was my friends tied up, my boys tied up as Max screamed in pain, Tess let out a scream as a wall of fire came bellowing it would kill them all not just the skins as my hands raised the shield had to hold it shimmered around Tess, Isabel, the twins and Max I stood now, my body protecting Max, I helped free him as the Skins screamed in pain, the raging hot fire wall killed any it touched, the blast from the wall impacted my shield knocking me into Max, his arms held me firmly to him, but the shield held against her fire it skimmed over the dome until nothing was left.

After we were happy Tess helped, but the fact was she could have killed us all this was a fact she knew.


	15. I don't like these twinsor Lonnie

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see outfits and character pictures head on over to Polyvore Noellamonster. Thanks for reading and please review!**

Walking through the streets of New York, we see what looks like punk versions of Max, Michael, Bren, Isabel and Tess discussing an upcoming alien summit, and the Royal Five.

Lonnie gives Rath and Xanthos a small look something was left unsaid, no words needed for them it was their plan as they killed their King, Zan was no more. But now they have an issue, no one knows two sets were sent to Earth, they need Zan, one they could mold, to do that they're heading to New Mexico.

On the road to Roswell, the Dupes discuss Zan and how because he wouldn't change his mind about attending the Summit, they are going to Roswell to find Max to convince him to go in Zan's place.

Ava says, "You didn't have to do what you two's did, I loved him," she was their Queen but a rather weak link, but they needed her she was to be at Zan's side.

"Hey now, we're a family, we did what we had to, Ava. I loved my brother but we need to go home, I want my life back," Lonnie tried to sooth her.

The twins just didn't care, they wanted to return and take the throne for themselves. And no one was going to get in their way, not the skins, not Ava, not even Lonnie.

The deep voice of Rath echoed around the trans am "We're here, who lives like this?" it was a suburban neighborhood, white picket fences and all.

"Losers," was all Lonnie could say.

"We don't have time to waste, we have this Zan's address, move it," Xanthos cut in, this was business, they had little time to be chatting about the décor of these humans.

Once inside more comments are made "This Zan goes by Maxwell, look at these," Lonnie pulled a few pictures from the drawer. His badge for work hung for all to see, Maxwell Evens.

The twins scoff seeing Maxwell "Dork, look at his girl not half bad we could do her," the punk twins quipped together as Lonnie scoffed now.

"Do what you want, just don't kill her. Might want to look at these,"

In their hand is a picture, "I would never dress like that, but what do we have here brother." In the picture Rath took from his smirking brother was the Roswell set of twins, smiling in between them was a girl, not tall, her figure pear shaped, an ample set of breast, long dark hair and stunning blue eyes, they stood so close and happy in this picture; you knew they were together.

"No this gem we're going to be paying a visit to, guess we don't fuck with you here," Lonnie didn't look fazed by their comments, she wanted to return to Kivar

The night turned into day as Lonnie and the twins set out to leave tonight, back to New York to the Summit meeting.

 **Crimson's point of view…**

I was tired it had only been a month since the Skins attacked, but now the twins are ever present, Michael and Maria, their relationship finished, but are friends. Brody alerted Max of alien signals on the East coast, Maria was changing now, and we knew it was because of Brody and his daughter Sydney Davis. She was five and a hand full.

I had seen their tempers flare, how possessive the twins could really be when we three are together, they knew where I was and usually how long I had been there.

I was going to be late, I gave myself a once over in the full length mirror my cream-colored flare sleeve blush bohemian blossom crop top blouse matching the cream color of my tight jeans, my wedged sandals, last I hooked my blush colored three piece choker before taking my things leaving the house, I knew our time was growing shorter.

Tess had been trying to win Max over, Liz was there always and Max was loyal to her. I saw Liz waiting for me as I pulled in, classes went by slowly, no twins, no Max not even Isabel was here today.

Liz and Maria stand with me at my locker right before lunch when the twins walked up, dear god what have they done to themselves?

"What the frick frack have you two done?" my voice reaching a high pitch.

Liz and Maria stared for a few minutes before covering their mouths laughing at them "See you at lunch, Crimson. Nice look though," I groaned out loud. I gave them another look, they dressed in punk clothes, their hair funky, holes in their faces, the ring came from their noses, another from their bottom lips.

"Hey babe," they echoed together.

"No, what is all this?" my hands gesturing to their attire.

They looked a tad angry "New style" this had to be Michael his body coming close as Bren moved to cover my front, they knew better than to do this in public, rumors would spread like wild fire.

It hit me, I couldn't feel them, Bren pressed his lips to mine, so soft but this kiss was not his this was animalistic to say the least, he was pawing at me as Michael fondled my ass, his other hand moving up. I shoved them away moving at the same time, I felt nothing, not even love for them. I narrowed my eyes backing away from them but they advanced.

My voice cracked "Who are you two?" they advanced on me a little more, eyes narrowed in distaste. They became colder somehow with this shift in their personality.

This was a very public place, no powers but I knew the school better than these fake's. I made a dash taking the right hall as everyone went to lunch, but they're fast slamming me into the wall, my vision changed before going black.

My head was pounding when I woke seeing a girl watching me, Tess?

"Tess?" my vision focused this girl had short multiple colored hair, her clothes screamed either punk or slut or a mix of the two. She smiled taking a seat closer to me.

Her voice held a New York accent, I have been there so I have heard it before "No, I am Ava. When the Royal Five were sent to Earth for another chance they sent two sets, we grew up in New York. Sorry about the twins, they are horrible, Lonnie is too, but the twins much more so. We came because the Summit meeting is in a week, the leaders of the Five worlds will all be there, we need Zan. Our Zan was killed," this girl had this anguish and pain in her voice, she loved Zan but our Tess was pure evil but not this one, no not her.

I moved to sit, her body became tense "Why am I here?" I questioned her.

She answered "The twins, they take what they want. Nothing stands in their way, they have claimed you," like hell.

I stood "Well, I am leaving," she stood her hand out but her face gave her emotions away, she didn't want to hurt me.

Her eyes dart around even though we are alone in this shit hole, "I can't let ya, they will kill me too," she was scared.

My voice torn as I raised my own hand "I can't stay, maybe you should ditch these assholes. You seem good, run, you need cash I will help, but I am leaving," the blast sent her flying into the bathroom, I waved my hand the door slamming shut locking as I escaped. Once I was outside I figured by the look of the place I was at the trailer park, I was far from where I needed to be, my bag in hand as I fumbled for my cell.

I called Max, this time he answered on the first ring " Crimson. Where are you? Your locker was torn apart, your truck still in the parking lot." His voice urgent.

Mine matched his "I was kidnapped, I am at the trailer park. Max you all have doubles,"

His voice cut me off "I am on my way," the squeal of his tires could be heard as he flipped a bitch heading to me, the phone cut off as I waited behind car when a few minutes later a dark purple Trans am pulled in, the evil twins and a girl that looked like Isabel but with a shit haircut and a bad makeup job got out, they looked to be joking around. I was so dead.

I watched as they entered the trailer, I couldn't run for it, they had a car, I couldn't stay hidden, this place drags up painful memories. I moved fast taking the low back wall, when hands grasped my hips pulling me back down, my body slammed into the dirt with one of the punk twins on top of me.

His voice sent fear through me "I should kill you for this stunt, but we're taking you back with us for the Summit meeting, then you will be ours, Lonnie dead, Ava dead and you the new Queen." His breath smelled of alcohol.

My hand pressed to his chest, I faltered, but this wasn't my Bren no this wasn't, but my heart felt like it would burst, "FUCK YOU," I screamed my body thrashing under his only exciting him more.

"What a little mouth you have on you, but I thought you would never ask," his rough hands touched my bare skin as his lips pressed into mine, it was rough as I blasted him the energy and his body made this section of the wall fall, I run with the one called Xanthos hot on my tail but the sound of Max's Jeep filled the air as his eyes found me, I was in as Max held his own hand up sending them all back.

My side was black and blue, I rather have Max fix it before the twins saw it but he was driving, calling a meeting at the center.

Max wrapped his arms around me helping me walk, every breath hurt as Max held me up, Liz was next, her face paled as my other arm was over her shoulder, Isabel and Maria arrive behind us, I can't breathe now.

"Explain now, before the twins get here," I flinched at the thought as Isabel looked at my right side, the girls helping her. Her Vanilla scent warm and friendly, it mixed with the white shoulder perfume of Liz as they tried to care for me.

Max even though his voice was calm his tone was dangerous, a rare thing for him "Crimson called me, she was kidnapped from the school, by our doubles. We are not as wise as them if they knew about us, they have come here for a reason," his eyes moved to mine.

I spoke low, every breath felt like my last "A summit meeting in New York their Zan was killed, I think the twins did it. They need you Max, their Tess goes by Ava she isn't like them, the pain was real when she spoke, our Tess fits them and theirs fits us," I stumble now, warm soft arms don't let me hit the floor. Tess walks in looking worried, she tries hard to care for me to show this emotion but I have seen the pain she will cause.

Liz calls "Max heal her, heal her before the twins arrive,"

I was glad she understood but their deep voices cut in "Heal who before we arrive," my eyes find them, it is them, no mistake large spikes of anger hit me when they see me.

But love in waves as they try and help, but while Max gives life they have the power to take it, a curse if in the wrong hands. Max healed it with no problem. The twins nestled me in between them as we all listened again to Max as Kyle walked in smiling he was getting along well with Isabel, both had a jokester side they hardly showed.

Tess stood close to Max, Liz always looked ready to fight her, but the fact Max hand his hand in hers stopped her as I see Alex hauling ass down the stairs "double's" was all he muttered, they arrived.

Right before our eyes the Dupes walked in Ava, the twins and Lonnie. My boys moved me behind them as their counter parts just smirked "That girl, how you guys do it. She is one of us, but we know only the Royal five were sent in two sets, no more no less. Blood, her blood only has our dna, that's it," Rath smirked bumping his brother who glared at the twins.

"Our girl, you mother fuckers are going to pay," Maxwell was the only thing that stopped them from killing the other's.

"Look, we need you Zan, the Summit meeting is in seven days. We were contacted by the five ruling families of our star system who want to hold a summit in New York. We need Max to represent our family because with our Zan dead, Max is the King, and the families are unaware there were two sets sent to Earth. The stakes are high. There are wars on their planet, and they want peace. Millions of lives hang in the balance, and now you Max needs to step up. We leave in ten minutes, they might bring war here to Earth since the Skins failed in bringing you home, I see the human on your arm, will you risk her life, or the humans who stand behind you," Rath knew the buttons to press, Alex, Maria, and Kyle looked worried as Max looks torn, we had no choice but to let him go and pray he can either fix it or kill them.

We hear the door again, this time it could only be Brody "Get your boyfriend out of here," Michael scoffed as Maria left we could hear her ask him to Breakfast and his reply was yes, but he feels he is about to be abducted yet again.

Lonnie tried talking to Max "I already know my sister's past life on Antar, I also know Isabel is not that person. You will do well to not try and turn us against each other," I smirked down my hands firmly in Bren's and Michaels as Lonnie looks over.

Her eyes linger on them "Do you two fuck different than them, how about we exchange twins for a few hours," I was grossed out my face appalled.

Isabel was not one to mess with as her honeyed voice cracked like a whip, "Disgusting," Isabel sent her double reeling her body taking the grunt of the fall, Ava just stood there as if she had not a care in the world.

"But we need her to go, the one named Crimson. Our girl was killed and now we mess with Lonnie, but we all know she belongs to Kivar. We have to safe face here,"

"NO," was echoed times four, Max gave me a look.

"I really don't trust nor believe you, but Max needs me there and since you boys can't go I will," it was my choice, and one that had the ufo center shaking, the ear splitting noise the twins caused.

The twins angry, Liz and Isabel angry but more understanding as the dupe twins belittled Ava, nearly attacking her in their anger this had Max as he came to her aid "Never touch her again,"

"Have feelings for your Queen, Maxwell," these twins had anger problems.

Max stood tall next to me as he held Liz "This is our Queen, her name is Liz,"

I hugged the twins, it was this passion as hands roamed, tongues explored before places switched and in turn the tone of each kiss, each nibble to the neck. "We leave now, I have a place for you to sit," Xanthos made me cringe as I handed cash to Liz.

"Help Ava,"

I sat with Max, with Tess in the front seat, she looked just as creeped out, the twins to my right as my head rested on Max, his arm around my shoulders.


	16. Rath and Xanthos

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see outfits and character pictures head on over to Polyvore Noellamonster. Thanks for reading and please review!**

The car was becoming crampy, Michel and Bren were calling every few minutes along with Liz and the girls calling to make sure Max and I are safe. Not soon enough we piled out to stretch our legs and get food. I made a choice and pulled Tess aside, friend or foe we are stuck with each other. Quite sadly.

My tone laced with so many emotions, I made sure we stood off from the others "You don't like me, and I don't like you but right now we're in this together. You had a shit upbringing with Nasedo, him being a killer and all, you two had some shady shit going on. I think you understand Liz has Max. Now, are we on the same page here or are you with them?" her green eyes darting around as she made her choice.

Her voice firm now "I am with you, sadly not a great person but better than them, I am with you." There was the deal, I had to have more eyes with the way the twins watched me, so Tess and I walked together into the store, I grabbed some drinks and snacks we should be there by night fall, but doesn't mean I wasn't getting hungry.

I popped three Aleve passing the bottle to Max then Tess, their shit taste in music was killing our heads.

A hard knock to my right had me fuming "Come on, babe. Lighten up," it was Rath.

"You touch me again, the Summit meeting will be one asshole short," my voice snapping out like a frustrated mother after her kids asked for the hundredth time if they can have ice cream while her father is right there.

He looked a little taken back but that didn't stop him, Ava's warning rang clear "The twins take what they want and no one stands in their way,"

"Leave her alone boys," Lonnie chimed in, her tone was as if she really didn't care but wanted Max to think she did, and they did for the next few hours, in the car I sit with Max, we don't say a word. The rest of the ride is filled with animosity and horrible music, there were few words muttered between the dopple gangers and fewer words between what I considered to be the normal and correct members of the royal five.

I was sickened, they lived underground in hiding; which proved to me that they were just mistakes and meant to be discarded but even that was a failure. Their underground hideout was huge and had rooms and such but I scoffed looking at Max "I think it best I get us three a room at a Hotel," my voice low and just a little scared as Tess chimed in.

"Yeah Max, come on,"

"Oh, two little Princess can't slum it with us. Oh, we know about you Tess, but what about little miss hot pants here. You too good?" was this a rhetorical question?

I spat "I sure as hell am,"

I didn't care if this pissed them off "Hey now, hey now. Boy's, they weren't raised like us, let's be calm. I did some dirt on Crimson, her daddy works for the Government to boot he is the Major of their tiny town. Her mother is some nurse engaged to a doctor, she isn't only hot but she got brains too. But look, hun, we have to stick together; after the meeting you all can leave but for now we are a united front. It might be too much to ask but can ya'll stay here for the next two days,"

I looked to Max "Your call, Maxwell. I said I would follow you," I would pay him back if he agreed to stay here, I would make him pay.

Max looked deep in thought, after a few minutes he answered "Crimson, Tess, it be best if we stayed down here. I don't like it, but again we're supposed to be united in this endeavor. We will stay, we will not dress like yourselves, that would be too much to ask of us,"

Narrowed eyes glared at Max, Tess sits with me frustrated "We going to go grab some pie," the twins smiled over an hour later.

I stood next to Lonnie "Yeah, so where will we be sleeping?"

She was absorbed in this Summit meeting; my guess was she wanted her old life back and would do anything to get what she wanted. "Tess can have the sofa, the twins will ride the other sofa. You and Max are close you can share the twins bed."

"I am like his sister so us sharing a bed will be fine, Tess can be there as well. I am not stupid you remember your past more than Isabel," my hand rested on her bare shoulder as flashes played like a movie with small glitches.

She was stunning with her long flowing brown hair; her eyes stand out on her pale face. Her dress clung to her but at mid-thigh skirted out "Betray them, they do not love you like I do. You have all your hearts desires with me, all you need do is help me take the throne from your arrogant brother," the voice was rough, like silk over jagged rock.

He was taller than her, his hair a shade of dirty blonde, eyes black as night "I have already done so, Kivar. Now my love, you said you had a gift for me,"

And he did, but what I see makes my blood boil; that little prick Nicolas killed the twins an Antar, I knew of most of this but their death no matter what killed me inside.

All for materialist things, love was not high on her list.

"Karma, Lonnie it exists on every world, every planet, galaxy. And I am sure yours will be coming full circle, you put your trust in someone like the skins, or the twins to return you home,"

She said nothing as Tess and I sit together while Max leaves to get us fresh linin and blankets from the nearest store "I seriously don't want to know what those stains are," Tess had to point out as we glanced at the large bed.

I retort "I really feel like puking," Max returned and the bed was made the last wrinkle taken care of when the twins walked in with pop and pizza, I missed my twins. I pulled my cell out not getting a bar.

"No cell reception?"

"Why you need that, babe,"

"Max I am going outside to call my boys, alert them of this issue,"

It was chilly outside. I messaged my friends before doing the worst, calling the boys. "What the fuck, Crimson. You have not answered us, not returned our calls," it was Michael, his voice had a certain tinge to it when he let the sheer anger loose.

"Michael, stop. Where we are at has no reception, I had to walk to get this one, I will call every chance I get, there is so much to explain but right now I have no time. I am pretty upset with this situation, each of them is out for themselves, no sense of loyalty at all to each other. I love you boys, but I have to go, I will call first thing in the morning so I can talk to you both,"

I listened for a minute to the sounds of anger and frustration as Michael spoke to Bren "You better call us first thing, Crimson. This was a shit plan to begin with," this was Bren.

"You don't know the half of it, can talk more in the morning I am beat. Again, love you both, talk to you in the morning. Make sure Maria, Isabel, and Liz are taken care of,"

"We love you too,"

I hung up turning around to see the punk twins, both staring at me in a rather disturbing away "Hey babe, thought you might need some company. Not a good hood if you know what we mean,"

"I can handle myself, now please move so I may go rest with Tess and Maxwell," but like I should have known they formed a wall blocking me in, I was actually more frightened of my boys because at their maddest they're calm.

"Now look, that Tess girl is bad news, babe. We know all about her, her little side deal with Kivar and if you're nice we will tell you all about it."

Well this blew, I was not going to be their definition of nice "I am nice, but what you boys want you aren't getting, and that is final. I got my own set of twins, you have Lonnie that was some predestined shit right there. "

I am able to get by them heading back down to a personal hell, "Fuck this destiny shit with her, she doesn't love us and we don't love her, it is sex only. Now you we could grow some feelings for,"

"No thank you,"

"Well you think on it, cause that girl may be on your side for now with us, but Maxwell is still fair game for her," great, I couldn't be up his rear this entire time, but I would talk to him. I was not giving in to these twins, I just wasn't.

I lay next to Max with Tess right in front of me, it was hard to sleep for us. Lonnie was passed out as the twins as she put it ride the sofas but they're awake, I can feel their stares.

Tess finally falls to sleep this time, she was faking for a while probably being creeped out by the twins, but Max and I are awake "Crimson we need to get some sleep, we have the meeting tomorrow, then we can leave this place. I need to see Liz and you the twins," he was right but again he wasn't being watched like a piece of meat.

My scoff was heard by any who are awake "I am going to be the little spoon," and that is how we fell asleep his arms around me, my head under his chin, Liz wouldn't be mad there is no feelings but sibling ones with Max and me.

Sleep was slow going I woke many times but Max would just hold me closer. But when I woke again a little sunlight was leaking through as Lonnie was dressing, Max was at the edge of the bed tying his shoes. Tess and I close together sleeping, her head curled up on my arm. The twins watching as they dressed, soon we were ready to go as I shook Tess awake.

I yawned "Come on, Tess we have to go,"

"I got you both some clothes," My arms wrapped around Max as I kissed his cheek.

He smiled "Thank you, Liz sure is lucky,"

I had a pair of red lace up red wedges, a pair of ripped pencil skinny jeans and a white high low tee, with two speggi string crossed on the chest. Tess had a white tee and jeans.

I hooked the red and gold chain-link choker, a heart and the word love as well. "Okay, Maxwell and Tess, you're our Queen and King," Max made this grunt.

"Enough," the way Max said it in this tone I have never heard before, it had this underlying power backing it.

"Liz ain't here,"

"You two are untied, I am sorry. Crimson, doll you are with the twins for now, I am solo, since I am with Kivar," Lonnie spoke, Maxwell and I looking at each other, this was in the end his choice.

"We will play along, for now. One thing goes wrong you will see a side of us you rather not," I was proud of Max he was growing into his role. We leave together I am walking in between the twins, my body on red alert.

Nearly twenty minutes later we enter a factory, the only thing there was a man, dressed in a suit sitting in front of a computer waiting. "King Zan, please,"

One Max's hand was the "V" shaped by these small glowing circles.

"Thank you, your guard and Queen Ava may enter, Princess Vilandra will have to wait," this looked to frustrate Lonnie as the twins gripped my arms taking me with them as Max and Tess walked in front of them, not a single word was said about me. But what Max or I weren't ready for what was going to happen.

He sat, now we wait for the others to show, and in grand fashion did they "I am Larek, I was and am a good friend of King Zan, a fact you will remember one day, Maxwell Evans,"

The twins looked put off, "You can tap into Brody's memories, not just a section," I said it wasn't a question as Larek smiled at me.

"Hello Crimson, you're correct. As a show of faith, I am going to give you some memories of your twins, we know two sets were sent. What you don't know, is the fact you more evil versions are the same as the others, one set good one set bad, neither is more human than the other. In fact, Crimson my dear, you're more alien than them now, a fact you will not be able to turn back from. This meeting will commence, now,"

How did he survive?

Nicholas the short little prick.

He sit's "I sit in place of Kivar, one of the leaders of the five worlds,"

Larek looked angry, not at us but Nicholas "Something to say, Crimson,"

The twins answered, "She has nothing to say."

"I know you're not Bren and Michael Guerin so you will do well to be silent while Crimson and Maxwell make this choice. Queen Ava, is not a full member of the royal family, her marriage had just happened. So, we leave this choice to Crimson Whitmore and Maxwell Evans, our King and his second, she is a part of the twins."

"I have something to say, I am going to kill you, Nicholas. You pip squeak Skin. On Antar so long ago you killed Rath and Xanthos, so now in this time, on this planet you will pay."


	17. Chunk of flesh

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see outfits and character pictures head on over to Polyvore Noellamonster. Thanks for reading and please review!**

Larek stands, Brody is still in there somewhere. He walks closer to me, his hands held out for me to grasp "Take my hands, Crimson. See," I was only half on edge, the smell of dust and paranoia hit me; that was Brody's scent.

He helps me remember another time, what it felt like to be on their planet, and what it smelled like. I was never there but I remember Isabel, Michael, Bren, Max, and Tess, not what they look like but their energy, and for some reason the twins are the clearest. I remember there are 3 moons, burnt orange, and no clouds. The 'water' is red and has a texture more like jelly. King Zan was not a very good King, Larek's family and Zan's family were very close and Zan and Larek were friends and practically grew up together. Larek attend Zan's father's funeral, his coronation and his wedding. A wedding he wished never happened.

King Zan tried to make changes too fast, tried to do too much too soon, and it led to his fall and Kivar taking his throne, all of them dying. The royal seal has five points of light that represent the five worlds of their star system, and the bottom light represents their home world, it stopped as soon as it happened but all those memories linger as if they were my own.

Larek smiled taking his seat as I gave Max a small smile, we would talk later, alone.

It happened so fast, Isabel her blood was inside me, her memories at times flashed in my mind. I saw her, dead. I spoke my eyes felt like heat was pouring from them "In good faith, his lover, Vilandra, let Kivar into the palace to speak with the King and Kivar betrayed her trust, killing Valandra's family. She never meant to, never knew the man she really loved would betray her. It was supposed to be peace not the destruction that happened,"

Nicholas scoffed "Kivar, has been very lenite. Max can return as King in name only and all power remains in Kivar's hands; Max must then tells his followers to lay down their weapons and devote their loyalty to Kivar; last Max returns the Granolith."

This shrimp.

Max looks at me "I need a few minutes to make this choice, it can't be made lightly," I thought it could.

"Yes, yes, Max it can," he just looked at me, but again I would back him. He touches my arm helping me to the side of the room, the punk twins and Tess standing closer to us now.

"Maxwell, this is no good. I will follow you to a point, but this choice is not right, we should return and take the other four worlds back. You need to be a better King, the flashes Larek gave me, said this. Zan tried to make changes too fast, tried to do too much too soon, and it led to his fall and Kivar taking his throne. Turn down the deal, they would kill Liz, she isn't fully turned yet, plus there you and Tess are married. And these twins and Lonnie? I have this feeling they only want you to come back to be slaughtered, this time you don't have clones,"

Max took my hand "When we return, you will be my advisor. Keep me from messing up so much, I don't know if I can do all of this. Maybe the twins would be better," we just stared at each other before laughing it rang in the room.

"Let's go break the shocking news, it would have taken me another day to make this choice, glad you came. I figure with you and Liz I will do just fine,"

I was thrilled that I was of some use, I should start learning how to advise a King, about ruling everything, you can't advise if you're not knowledgeable.

Larek, Nicholas, Maxwell, and two women look each other down, none liked Kivar it was filling the large room with these enraged tense emotions.

Max spoke, "I am sure somehow Kivar is listening, I would like to decline your offer. We have the Granolith, we're coming home and once we arrive there will be a reign of peace on the five worlds. Your offer looked tempting to the eye, to come home, but it would only lead to our death's again, you don't want peace you want blood."

I stepped up now "We want a better world to return to, I may not have been one of you before but I am now. I stand beside King Zan, for any who are still loyal to him, know he will return and in his return, we will bring peace, finally. He is not the King you know, he learned from his humanity, his loyalty is to his people like his father before him," the words came out, I never thought them through, they rushed out from my lips.

Larek smiled standing up "I will be waiting to engage in battle against our common foe, Kivar. My friend, my King until you return."

"I hope you do not keep us waiting long, King Zan. We want the iron rule of Kivar put to an end,"

We had support for our return, now we had to keep our word.

Nicolas looked beyond angry as he stood "You go against Kivar, for this hybrid King and his little friend, you will all perish for this,"

My arm wrapping around his small neck "The first death in many to come, this is for the deaths of Rath and his brother Xanthos on Antar." My voice chilling as the more ruthless angry side of the twins pulsed in me, the vindictive nature of the betrayed Vilandra, Max was there lingering as well.

I killed him, I didn't regret it either, he was evil, a loathsome little roach.

"Come on, Crimson,"

I grabbed my things giving them to Max before leaving to get us a plane ticket back, leaving Tess and Max to deal with the packing, we had a few things for our friends. The agent was kind, I sat behind her desk, we would land in New Mexico tomorrow, Liz would have to bring my truck, hated having her drive two hours to get us but best it was her. I was thrilled to be leaving, I loved New York just not the new people we have encountered. I had been gone two hours needing to get back our plan leaves tonight, we had to be at the airport at eleven tonight.

One of which waited for me outside looking terrifying, if my bones could rattle in fear they would be doing just that, it felt as if the temperature dropped to 20*. I turned to walk the other way when Rath blocked my path, I was so fucked, I was not them, I would not use my powers out in the open for fear of the white room.

Rath looked down at me "Look what you two have done, lucky there is more than one way home for us," his voice sounded forced as they latched on to me, pulling me with enough force, enough that resisting was a waste. I had to be smart, wait for a chance to do damage and escape as fast as I could.

It was pitch black. I was forced into a darker alley way, shady shit when alleys became things of nightmares. The force that I was slammed into the wall as they blocked me in, pain flared in my back, neck and head as my vision blurred a little. It smelled of trash and urine making my stomach churn.

I spat "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU ASSHOLES WANT?" that in itself was a rhetorical question, I would have marks after they were done.

Xanthos gave me this chilling look, I could never stand to see that from Bren "We are going home, guess who is going with us," I noticed necklaces around their necks, made of black onyx.

Kivar sent Nicholas with them "I am not,"

Pain like a hot poker beating rotated on my leg made me scream, it pierced the night making some wanted attention come my way, a group of men all looking like they came from the gym walked up.

"Leave that girl alone, you punks," a rather toned man yelled pulling me from them, I ran for it, scared and in pain. I wish I could have stayed and said thank you but not a chance.

My heart was racing as I saw Max and Tess coming my way, I held my hand up trying to hail a Taxi, right as they made it to me in a panic a nice yellow cab pulled to the curb, I was the first in.

Tess is flustered but Max looks normal, "Lonnie and the twins attacked Max, nearly killed him,"

"The twins found me, lucky we all escaped with just a shit load of pain. Driver can you please take us to JFK airport,"

This felt wrong, Tess was smiling as Max sat on my other side away from her, her eyes zeroed in on my left leg "Crimson, oh my god you're bleeding through your jeans, what did they do?" no wonder the pain never went away, I just shook my head.

"I will go check it out in the bathroom once we board, we need to get home,"

Max was looking at my leg with this hurt puppy face.

I could hear Max at the stall door asking to be let in, my jeans are around my ankles I have no clue how they did such damage. But knowing Max would heal me it made me pull him in, we had no plans to join a mile-high club.

His eyes bulged from the sockets "Please, fix it, Max" it was so painful, the skin was chard, looks as if they took a chunk of my flesh, those bastards, foul little bastards.

His hands moved over, the small glow the pain easing off as I relaxed "Thank you," I smiled but he looked worried.

His voice tense "Crimson, I didn't heal it."

I retort "The pain is gone," but when I looked down it was still there the blood clotted now as I pulled my jeans up, tears falling down my face.

"Hey now, I will heal it again. Maybe I can tap into Larek when we get home, he seemed to really like you maybe he has answers for us,"

But when the plane landed and we exited the terminal, Kyle waited with a sign saying welcome back, Liz with a huge smile and the twins pissed.

I was the first to Liz as Max had a no lying or hiding things from the twins and Isabel face on. "Only three days and I missed you,"

"I missed you too, Lizzie," her hug was warm, as Kyle gave me another hug, this one tighter he smelled good, glad he started wearing some old spice or was this Hidden path he was wearing.

Max spoke as he held Liz "We need to go, Crimson needs rest." The twins looked just pissed as they walked on my sides, flanking me looking every bit as scary as the dupes.


	18. Black and blue anger

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see outfits and character pictures head on over to Polyvore Noellamonster. Thanks for reading and please review! Also, review and answer if you the second half since this is coming to an end, the second half is when they reach Antar.**

"So, my dear, we have your dress, jewelry and heels. Are you sure Bren is the best choice for you?" this was like the tenth time in the last few hours mother has gone off on my choice of dates, granted I didn't tell her I was going with both twins.

I hated the fact the twins ran off with Laurie, I helped save her from the cops but after that my father kept me under lock and key. I explained the twins had nothing to do with everything that I helped because it was what was right, Alex was acting odd, always tapping his fingers on the table, I noticed Kyle does it every so often. I pulled myself from my rushing thoughts as my mother continued to interrogate me.

I snapped "I am going with Bren, get over it, mother," I was so frustrated by the time she dropped me off. My father was chatting with Alex over tea when I walked in, Alex was the first up taking the long garment bag, my dress nestled inside. I turned with narrow eyes towards my father.

My tone flat "Can she just stop for one visit? Every time she brings Bren up, just being rude," my emotions getting the best of me, my father looked upset as he stood walking by me his old spice was a welcome scent.

His voice calm "I am going to talk to her now, I am leaving in the morning on a trip," he left me there fuming as he walked to talk to mother. Alex was back he was gone for a few weeks to this honors camp, carrying my boxes to my room there was Alex, looking worried.

He says, "I want to go to Prom with Isabel, but right now she keeps pushing me away"

I answered, "She has been dealing with so much, Alex. She loves you, I should know," he smiled seeing my own.

His voice changed "I have to go, see you in a little." I was going to talk to Max.

So imagine my surprise when the twins come back, telling Max and I they need a break, guess they're going to Vegas. I was not going, I had things to do. So after school I was pretty angry so was Maria she was staying as well, her and Brody having big plans with Sydney.

Liz looked torn, "Go, don't leave my brother with her. Plus don't leave Max with her alone, that mind warp can be used pretty fast." But she wanted to stay but feeling it was her duty, she went.

Kyle, Tess, Alex, Isabel, Max, Liz and the twins ready to leave. "Are you going to say anything to the twins?" Isabel asked me as we hugged goodbye.

I hated them right now, I asked them to stay here but it was what they wanted not me "Granted you're right, I am going to make sure they don't ruin anything,"

"Isabel, if you care so much for Alex stop pushing him away, he plans to ask you to prom," her eyes filled with tears, her hand covering her mouth.

So here I stand with Brody and Maria as they all load the Jeep up with their bags, Liz in the front as Max is driving, it was a tight fit in back as the twins watched me. It was much harder being with both, I needed a break from the issues of dating them. Granted I loved them, they're great but just a little crazy obsessive when it boiled down to me.

I turn leaving them to stare as I climb into my own truck, the engine rolls over with a slight purr, I drive off leaving before them, heading home, alone.

I sit alone in my room after the first day it was creepy, feeling like I was being watched the entire time. The twins never texted me, but the girls did alerting me of every detail. Guess Michael and Bren gave each three thousand dollars and told them to get lost, that them and Max needed to be alone.

Isabel alerted me Liz got into it with the twins "Alone, just like you left, Crimson? Maybe on this break she will see what freedom is and leave you, both," the twins took that as a threat, probably because they saw logic in her words Max and Isabel made sure nothing happened to Liz in their anger.

But again, it has been near two days since they left. I looked out my window, the sun starting to rise as my mind was made up, I went for a nice long walk, my feet taking me where ever, I was enjoying the smells of the morning air, it looked ready to storm it smelled as such as well. I stopped, the trailer park was dead in front of me. I walked into the park it was still early upping the creep factor. I looked around for a minute the wall was fixed, seems the trailer park was under construction looking better than ever.

I turned the hairs on the back of my neck on end, I had this feeling I needed to get away from here, trying not to touch anything. At the last possible moment, I turn my eyes playing tricks on me, the twins stood at the entrance to a trailer, waving. A horn blaring made me jump, when I turned back they were gone, but I swear they were just right there, hair shorter, clothes different but…

Sheriff Valenti's voice made the chill leave but not fully, I was being watched "Where are they young lady?" he asked me after helping me into his Jeep, driving off back towards my house.

"I know you know their location, school is tomorrow and Tess and Kyle are my kids. I don't want to have them in some trouble, I can run Max's plates and find out myself, but I figure I just need confirmation they're in Vegas as Maria said," oh, she turned on them, better her face their wrath than me.

I don't look at him, I try and say little "I don't know, I mean if Maria said so, she is our friend too," I was not confirming nor was I denying it, so he took it as confirmation they were in Vegas.

I called Liz, the ringing stopped "Hey, Crimson," her voice low.

"What is going on, that tone I know that tone!" my tone sharp.

Liz let out a breath "The twins and Max got arrested, got into a fight with each other. Tess threatened me, Alex and Isabel have not left her room for near twenty hours, Kyle the only one not being a problem." She vented through the phone.

"I am being watched, even when I went for a walk. At the twins old trailer park I swear I saw them, they looked a tad different but sweet baby Jesus it was them," her sharp intake of breath matched my own emotions.

"Don't tell them, this is just between you and I," she agreed, I never let on about Sheriff Valenti coming for them, no way was I being the snitch.

So, I clean, when it hits me I should go clean the twin's apartment, they're dirty assholes. So, I drove over stopping for lunch, it had been odd without them or some threat to us. I unlocked the door walking in, it was dark as I walked clicking on lights as I went, I started with their rooms, moving on to the bathroom, thank god all they had was one, it was gleaming now. The living room now smelled like fresh lavender as I moped their hardwood floors, last was their kitchen, an hour later I noticed they have not went shopping and since they would be back tonight, or first thing mid-afternoon.

I shouldn't talk to myself, "Guess I will do it for them," I loved they had pictures of us, of our friends for everyone to see. I wouldn't be gone long as I went to the local market picking out their favorites, the cart was half full when I checked out it was getting late. But I walked with my hands full of bags putting things away, they better be happy with all I have done.

Then my vision went black.

I woke on the floor a note next to me as I struggled to sit, my head killing me I cried in pain, I had no choice, I could barely see, I called 911.

Even my voice was shaking, it vibrated, "I fell while cleaning, my head, can't see," soon enough the E.M.T. came and with no hassle got the door open. I was being driven to the hospital. Where Dr. Lemon ran so many tests, I had a concussion, the left side of my face was black and blue. After hours I was discharged and was driven home by Maria as Brody went to get my truck, my head was just messed up.

Maria chimed in, keeping her voice low as Sydney rode in back sleeping "Now that you were seen, Max can't fix it."

She was right "I had to go, I couldn't see guess I will just deal with the face for two weeks. How is Sydney?"

She has been sick "They just ran some more test, we hope it is nothing," the mothering tone of her voice, her mother was not happy with her dating a man with a child, but it made Maria happy, she was so good with her.

She made sure I was tucked into bed, but as soon as she left I pulled the note from my bag.

"Crimson-

We are alive, Ava dead, Lonnie dead, you will be our Queen very soon-Don't count on King Zan and his guards to protect you from us.

-Rath

-Xanthos."

They lived, Tess never killed them she used them.

I dressed in shorts and a sweater with my Ked's, I could barely move my hair in a lose ponytail, I knew shit was going to hit the fan once I entered class since I was running late, my father knew since mother screamed at him. Liz alerted me they would be at school, this was a now or never thing.

The halls empty as I carried the hall pass, I kept the note with me "You can do this!" giving myself a pep talk before walking into class, Max was up his face paled seeing my own, Liz looked so shocked to the point she couldn't move.

I take my seat "Later," was all I could mutter, I avoided everyone but I was screwed now it was lunch. I had my own as I walked with Liz and Maria to the grass, Max, Tess, Isabel, and the twins wait with Kyle and Alex, I wanted to die they would ask why I was late, then the real problem would happen.

"Come on face the music," Maria helped me, her arm around me as I looked up letting them get a nice look before I got closer. Isabel dropped her food, it clattered to the floor as she rushed me, my brother and Kyle behind her. I could still hardly see from my right eye.

I take the note out the twins just stared at me "I was attacked, I was cleaning your place, after I went shopping for some food for you guys, after I was finished putting everything away, well that was all I remember until I woke in pain. A note beside me, I called 911 since I could not move, the pain and the fact I couldn't see."

The twins, their faces, their body language alerted me to their growing anger, the very homicidal look scared me "Here is the note," I gave it to Max and he in turned passed it around.

The twins blew their cool, breaking the lunch table in half before leaving, the words, the hate radiating from them as the rode their dirt bikes from the school. "Max we can't let them go alone," it was Isabel her hand in Alex's.

"You stay, I am going to go help them," was all Max said before leaving us as well.


	19. Healing time

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

I sit with Kyle in the school lobby Friday morning, he was reading a book he picked up called 'The Buddha Advice on Relationships', he was on his own journey knowing something higher than us, alien's and such. I just sit and wait for the rest to arrive. Tess sits on his other side, she has become grumpy; whatever her real plans are she can't seem to get them to come to fruition. She and Kyle are going to prom, I was going with the twins, Maria was taking her wealthy older boyfriend, Liz with Max, and Isabel with my brother.

Liz walks in with her hand in Max's her eyes zero in on Tess, who has become a reoccurring problem. Behind them was the twins both looking annoyed at best being here, I stood taking my bag when Kyle glanced up.

I say, "Come on."

Tess followed as well, the halls filling up as we made it to our friends. Isabel walked in her hand in Alex's. I noticed a shift in his personality, he was vacant at times, the consistent tapping of his fingers became constant. He went to Sweden, he went to camp but he never wrote, he sent pictures that seemed wrong, just wrong.

I hugged Liz, Maria, and Isabel moving on to Max much to the twin's annoyance "We have to talk." his dark warm brown eyes locking with mine, with a nod it was set we would met in our spot for a chat once I was safe away from my boyfriends.

I was in their arms next so they would calm down, their emotions making mine seem dull "You okay?" Bren whispered as Michael set his hand on my lower back.

I say," I am fine."

My smile does not give the reassurance I had hoped it would have. Michael grumbled, "Stop lying, Crimson." he was fiercer, more passionate about whatever he believed, he was more dominate compared to Bren, Bren was sweet, understanding.

I snapped back, "Yes, because school is certainly the best place for our extraterrestrial chats. We can talk after school. I can't understand you two, get your G.E.D and leave school since I can feel the dread and hate you have for being here."

Isabel laughed, "Finally someone said it." all we heard was grumbling as everyone laughed, they left to their locker and I to my spot hidden in an older part of the school, I wasn't surprised to see Liz and Isabel walking in beside Max, I was his protector his right hand. Liz was his Queen, Isabel a Princess which was true.

I say, "Something is wrong with Alex, he has been different he acts normal than it is as a switch has been flipped and chaos."

Max listened as Isabel chimed in, "Agreed, right in the middle of making out he started muttering some gibberish. I mean we have nearly all our memories back now, we're going back to finish this war for our people. I love Alex, it is him who should be at my side on Antar not this Jesse." her eyes started to fill with tears as Liz and I rushed her, giving her emotional support as her brother stood. That was when it happened his fingers rapped on the metal file cabinet, he did it without thought, his eyes on us.

I say, "Max, are you okay?"

He answered, "I'm fine." but I knew he wasn't.

Max spoke, "After prom we will deal with Alex, I want you girls to watch him as much as you can. If Tess is behind this our best solution is to put her down." his voice calm but forceful. He was becoming a true king, he and I have been studying everything on the great Kings just to have some knowledge and now with his memories intact he could change it all, learn from his mistakes. The twins were pissed I had vanished. Finally, it was lunch, we all sit outside together Tess sitting beside Kyle as we all ate. My back was pressed against Bren, Michael traced small soothing circles on my bare leg.

Tess asked, "Why are you not with Isabel? I mean Crimson, she is great but on our planet, you are expected to be with the raining Princess." I wanted to lunge across and strangle her.

I seethe, "On Antar, Rath and Xanthos had feelings for Vilandra, Vilandra was in love with Kivar until he betrayed her killing everyone she loved. Isabel and the twins have feeling as if they were siblings, you will get used to it." She held her hands up in surrender.

Tess smiled, "It was only a question." for her having them together would be easy, but having Liz and I involved made her goal harder and harder to accomplished.

I was held back and comforted by the twins.

It was the big day; prom was here.

Liz, Isabel, Tess, and Maria are all in my room as it hits seven at night. We just got home from the hairdresser, Isabel had her hair was in a twist around her neck, Liz hair was down, and like Maria's, filled with curls. Tess was semi down some pulled up with a pale purple clip. I was in black undies with a matching bra as the rest dressed, my dress was made just for me. Tess was the only to dress in my bathroom. Her dress a pale purple, from the waist down it was flowy. Liz was in a darker maroon form fitting dress as Isabel wore a blood red form fitting gown with a black corset. Maria, she wore a long goddess like dress in a light cream color with a matching flower crown. I was in an off the shoulder sweetheart neckline, it was ruched across, the bodice fitted, through my hips it had a pleated full skirt with tulle detail at side a rounded hem; back train a nice shade of red. It was basically the dress from Pretty woman; my mother scoffed. I was given a set of matching clear quartz teardrop necklace and earring's last was my black strap tie pumps. Isabel and Liz helping me dress, since the boys would be here any minute, make-up done, clothes on, hair done; we all seemed to be ready.

My father was waiting with Fiona, my mother, and Dr. Lemon are also here making this much more unbearable. We filed out our scents mixing like some tropical flower storm, Alex was at Max's to get ready, the boys rented a limo for us which was awesome.

The flashes nearly had us falling over each other as we walked down the stairs, I held my hand up "Stop, let us reach the floor."

But soon the boys enter and we all stand together for a few pictures then a few with just couple's. Fiona ignored my mother's sly comments about how I was heading to a social gathering with two dates, but even Fiona couldn't withstand it.

Fiona snapped, "Look, she can damn well go with who she pleases. These twins are great, funny, and they care for her. You are no one to say a word, you had a husband and a boyfriend." Fiona was about two months along in her pregnancy and very hungry and hormonal.

I pursed me lips as I looked between the two women. "Leaving now." I was not staying for the awkwardness.

We all escaped.

I was nestled in between the twins as we rode to the prom with all our friends in a very nice black limo. My hands in theirs, their eyes linger over me every few minutes.

Bren says, "You look stunning, Crimson."

Michael couldn't stand to be out done, "Serious Bren, stunning?" was he implying I didn't look stunning?

Michael continued, "All I see is perfection, from her eyes to her inside. She is perfect while in my suit and your top to this, a red gown fit for a Queen." Bren and Michael are like nothing but like everything, they may be hard to love but on the flip side my love for them was so natural. We are like a puzzle, our entire group, each section a fitting piece, other than Tess. The dance was already going as the dance floor was the first stop, the boys not much for dancing but neither was I so it was slow until the girls jumped on the floor.

Liz, Maria, Tess, Isabel, and I just danced together without the boys for a while, while they watched and laughed. My dad hired a guy to follow us around the dance to capture all the photo's so I knew there was going to be so many with the twins, we all were just being normal and happy smiling like nothing was wrong.

I was announced as Prom Queen and Maxwell was prom King, I think Isabel rigged it her brother was not very popular by his own choice. And all the Queen hint's all night by the twins said they played a hand in this. But we danced together as Liz stood between the twins, Maria smiled while Brody held her, she was the talk of the Prom, an older rich man, how she left poor Michael to runway with him.

Tess was dancing with Kyle as the rest of the gang joined in, Liz having the hardest time since she was smack dap in between the twins. Soon enough I was in their arms the dancing more fluid, more natural as if it was always meant to be like this.

We are heading to dinner when Isabel and Alex rush up to us, "We're leaving." she was so happy, her smile like this was so carefree so at peace with herself. She handed me a picture of them, the second my fingers touched it I was gone.

Alex was going to die in three days, we all stood seeing his cold dead body as Max tried to heal him it failed he had been dead for too long.

I smiled, "Have fun." I was already turning from them heading to Max, he was so close to Liz their foreheads touching, eyes closed. My heart hurt for breaking this up but I rampaged through them knocking Liz to the side.

I sob, "Three days, he dies in three days." Liz looks horrified, we haven't changed his fate, my brother and her best friend.

"Tomorrow night we do what we have to."

So here I sit the next afternoon refusing to leave the house to go be with the twins, I was in my room reading a book. Alex thought I left some time ago it as better if he thought he was alone here, he would feel more comfortable.

I heard yelling, my body bolting for his room he had to be the one screaming, we were alone in the house. His room smelled old as if he left dirty clothes on any available surface, the smell came from under the door. I held my had up feeling the surge of power as it blew his door into broken chunks of firewood, he was on the floor ripping his hair out yelling for someone to stop.

I backed up hearing the plea coming from him it tore my heart out, "STOP WE'RE FRIENDS, YOU'RE ONE OF THEM. PLEASE, I HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF IZZY." I rushed him he was fighting something that wasn't even there our bodies slamming into his dresser but he was strong.

He rolled getting up screaming, "Why did you do this to me, my brain is mush!" I sobbed getting to my feet.

I held my hands up, "Alex, it's me! Can't you remember me, your little sister Crimson," he was so torn. I had to hit him with a low energy blast, knocking him out cold, she turned his brain to applesauce. Max was the first person I called he didn't answer so I called Isabel.

She answered after the first ring, "It's Alex, find Max now!" I screeched, my voice full of panic and urgency, and our mutual love of this guy passed out on the dirty floor. She was the first to hang up, Alex was coming to with his head in my lap his mumbling was all that could be heard.

Low and pained, "I translated it for you, please leave me alone. Isabel needs me but I need her more." I just touched his face not wanting him to wake yet but he was and in a very violent chaotic sort of way. My body blocked the door until help arrived, Alex just screamed breaking things as he couldn't get me to move.

I was tossed into the wall by my brother, I would not use my powers again it would kill him. I let out a panicked cry then Alex was in the air; it was Michael his hand wrapped around my brother's throat holding him feet off the ground as Bren picked me up.

I sobbed, "Don't hurt him, Tess has been mind-warping him for months." the pain clear in my tone as Michael just dropped Alex to the floor as Max walked in. Isabel looked pale white as Bren left me with her, Bren and Michael holding Alex down, their muscle's flexing in a very alluring way.

I dragged her closer, a flash of her pain hit me. We held each other as Max held his hands on the sides of my brothers' head, making eye contact.

Alex's voice so weak, "Tess, stop her no matter what. You tell my Queen, you tell her I love her more than I could ever express more than a hundred life times could hold. It was her and I, tell my sister I am so sorry, that I love her so damn much."

Isabel nearly shoved Max to the floor trying to hold the man she loved her voice full of torment, "You better hold on, Alex. I was so stupid for so long, it has been you, always. I was so cold when all you did was love me, I need you Alex we need you." her sobs never eased as he touched her face as she cried.

His eyes bouncing in every direction as Max had her moved.

"I have to heal him." his voice tense the green aura of his massive power lingers around Alex's head, Alex was convulsing as the twins held him firmly.

Minutes passed "Get over here, Crimson. Help me, your power matches mine," I dropped to my need at the top of his head letting my hands touch Max's my power fueling his to greater highs, once on Antar all our powers would be magnified and more powers to come as the human side becomes dull while we retain the human aspects we hold dear.

Purple flared over Alex as it mixed with the green, I needed my older brother it hit me right than I was going to lose him if this didn't work. A sudden shockwave sent the twins and Isabel into the far wall, Max was able to withstand the force as my powers reacted a mist covered Alex like a blanket, his shaking stopped his eyes rolling into his head but his breathing became steady a minute later.

Than his eyes snapped open they darted around as I stood with Max, his arms around me as I became dizzy. "Alex!" Isabel rushed to his side helping him sit he was shaking his head.

His voice normal, "What is that god awful smell?" he asked looking around at his room. Then his face paled his voice low, "Tess she came over, then I was in Arizona. I decoded your book Max, she kept mind-warping me. I have the crystal and copy of my translation hidden in Arizona, I have to go." But Isabel held him down.

Her voice soft and caring, "How do you feel?"

He smiled touching her face, "I feel sane and whole with you here." I wanted to scoff until his eyes landed on mine.

"I am so sorry, Crimson. I would never hurt you, you should have used your powers. I wouldn't have been mad if Michael snapped my neck."

Michael had to answer with a cocky smile, "Do it again and I will make sure to do just that." I gave him a hard look but he just smiled his long hair covering half his face as Bren hit him.

I spoke, "Bren and Michael take my brother to recover his work. You can handle him, I think what we did worked." Isabel and I are on a mission. I messaged Liz, Maria had no powers so she was not invited to come. Liz called Kyle and had him get his dad from the house, Kyle needed healing too.

Before I left I turned to Max, his fingers rapping on the table as he spoke to Alex and the twins. I held my hands to his temples letting the same emotions overtake me, wanting to heal his mind the purple lingered as he turned to me but never once stopped me.

His eyes rolled and his body crumpled to the floor "She mind warped him too…I wonder why."

I drove away from my place with the girls while he was passed out, he might try and stop us. Tess was living with a caring Sheriff he took her in treating her like his own kin and she betrayed us all. she used Alex, Max, and Kyle for her own gain now she had to pay the price, for this pain it would cost her life.

She was in the kitchen when I walked in she walked out smiling "Kyle?" but her face fell seeing it wasn't her step-brother.

I spoke, "Hello, Tess. You have betrayed us, we gave you a chance to be one of us; to have family and friends. Nasedo is gone, he wasn't controlling your every move, you could have stopped at any time. You mind warped my brother for months, he was near death today, you mind warped Max and Kyle two of three are healed now. Kyle will be soon." My tone calm but the threat of her death lingered on every word.

Tess was looking for a way to escape "Try it, I will blow your ass back to Antar. I am more powerful, I was seconds away from losing my brother today so please try it."

Isabel and Liz made their entrance, now she was surrounded "I did what I had to!"

I scoffed, "Seriously? I can't fathom mind-warping your friend for months as something necessary. He would have decoded the book without it, he loves a challenge. You just didn't want us to know, you have this whole plan to ruin everything we have worked so hard for; don't you." I was shaking, barely controlling the powers racing through me.

I move closer, Tess is in a corner with no escape "You can't kill me, I am-" the door flung open, Max stood there breathing hard a look of hate on his face. But we didn't back down she needed to be killed she was nothing but a threat.

Max spoke, "I should let them kill you, Tess. In New York you mind warped me made me think you were Liz."

Liz gasped, "You thought you were sleeping with me, Max. This bitch!" the green blast of energy hit her sending her slamming into the wall.

But Max had other ideas as he defended Tess against our jointed attack, Liz was shocked as his power had her against the wall, Isabel was on the floor as I stood waiting for him to try it with me.

He turned, "She is having my child, I could care less about her death but my own child I have to defend."

I snarled, "Like I have to with my brother, she was willing to kill him and Kyle to further her agenda, your part is fulfilled now that she carries your child, Maxwell."

The pained flashes across his face, Isabel was the first to grab Liz and escape before it went to hell, her phone to her ear before they reached the door.

The blast came from him but the shield was at the ready sending it back at him, he was a second to late as it smashed into his chest, glass shattered hitting us, I sent another, then another as Tess sent one, it collided with my right shoulder, my head smacked against the table, the pain was like nothing I have ever felt.

I was up, my hand up as she struggled to breathe, Max was out I could easily kill her, but his child was inside her. Alex would hate me for killing an infant so my anger, my pain let's go. Tess falls to the floor, she was breathing but unconscious as look around and see the sheer destruction I have caused fighting with Maxwell. Tess was going to be on a very short leash until his child was born then I was going to kill her, Max was planning on staying with the twins since his parents have been on his every move asking questions about everything.

Max stumbles to his feet "She is alive, you better keep her on a leash as you fix this mess. Liz is your girl, she is dead the minute she has your child, if you choose to stop me I will take you out too."

I walked out leaving him to deal with Liz, Isabel, and Tess.


	20. New Kings

**Hello fellow fanfiction readers and writers, here is a new chapter for y'all to read and enjoy. And as usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thank you for reading, leave a review!**

Life in Roswell was never easy; it would never be easy while we are here.

But how could I leave my father, even when Fiona was giving him another child to love and care for. He was so thrilled, and it made him better, but soon his world would come crashing down as his oldest children 'died.' Alex and I agreed, we had to fake our deaths letting him think we're still alive and just running was way too hard. He was rich and was a man with power, in turn, he would use anything at his disposal to try and find us, it would consume his life but if he thought we perished, he would heal and be there for our brother, Casey Alexzander Whitman.

Bren and Michael were gone from high school now working as Security guards still with the company under new management after the timely death of Clayton Wheeler and his devoted wife, I don't need to get into details. Max's soul was lodged inside Clayton's after they killed Max, but with the help of Isabel, Liz, and I finally he was returned. The twins, Kyle and Alex keeping Maxwell's child and the host known as Tess safe from any threat. Now life was semi-normal, Maria was just as involved as was Brody, he knew, but then he didn't know, his mind was healed before the constant switch became one too much and he snapped. I had a date with the twins tonight, Isabel and Alex have a small apartment now they're both eighteen and out of school, neither have plans for college, it would be useless, so they studied monarchy structure with Liz and me. My brother's voice brought me slamming back into reality "Crimson." my eyes turned to him as he just smiled making my heart swell, he nearly died four weeks ago. I say, "Yes, Alex?" He answered, "I just wanted to say hi, Isabel is helping Fiona chose a paint color for Casey's nursey now that I have my old room in tip top shape ready for our new little brother." he was so happy matching my own emotions. I was pulling away from my mother, father, and Step-mother, maybe it would be easier on them when we never came home. I jump up, "She is going to go with my suggestion, just watch." we walked out together seeing Fiona eating while she and Isabel go over cards each one shade of colors, some light some darker. But what got my attention was a small but old diamond resting on Isabel's hand, was I the only one to notice?

I smiled, "Isabel." my tone knowing as her eyes lifted to mine, my eyes move over to her ring then back to her, the color flooded her face as she smiled. I let out an ear-splitting scream that the twins would feel, the emotions of happiness, every happy feeling runs through me. She was up as we hugged jumping up and down like small children, Fiona just gave us bewildered looks until I snatched Isabel's hand showing her the diamond. Then she was up, her round belly not letting her get too close as she cried and hugged Alex and Isabel, she would be happy enough for my mother and her, knowing mother was not fond of the beauty queen who was 'using' her brilliant son.

Isabel cried, "We haven't told anyone, he just asked last night. He made me a fantastic dinner, we ate on the balcony, and he just had this heartwarming speech and ring ready. I can't wait to marry him; Crimson will you be my maid of honor?" I screamed again.

"YES!" My father was watching with a warm smile, his oldest son was now getting married, he knew I was next to leave since I was nearly done with school and in a genuine relationship with Bren, he didn't know it was Michael too. Daddy's says, "Guess we will be having a party this coming week, an engagement party. Invite all your friends; a nice bbq will be fine. I will invite the older people, you two worry about nothing." his tone happy and deep filled with emotions as Isabel hugged him close, he has been a good shoulder for her. I sent a text to Maria and Liz, Isabel sent her's to Maxwell and the twins, Alex was inviting his three best friends. Isabel asked Kyle as well, so Tess was joining this party like it or not. I reached over before leaving to get dressed for my date, grabbing a lovely shade of Indigo and a shade of red called crimson, white was last. I handed them over to Fiona as Isabel looked on, her eyes misting over she wanted to be a mommy too. I say, "Paint the room this indigo, blue is calming this shade is not too blue-gray, it is just right, the red means and helps with passion, excitement, and emotion, last is white, it is pure, clean and innocent. Here, I drew a rough sketch." I had planned for either a girl or boy, for the boy the room was indigo with the wall the crib would be on with two small red stripes down with three bold white ones. Some furniture crimson, some white. Fiona looked at it amazed, "You planned this? I love it. I love you too; this will be Casey's room. Give this to the decorator." she handed it to daddy who smiled.

He says, "Thank you Crimson, it looks perfect just like you." with this Isabel, Alex, and I get ready to leave them.

Fiona scoffed, "Hurry old man, we have shopping to do. I take it our house will be filled in a few nights; we need cakes, we need so many things, Isabel what is your favorite color?" her tone frantic with all this.

Alex answered, "Plum and Byzantium." Isabel just had such a fantastic look on her face as he knew this small detail about her, I knew the twins might know the shade I liked but not the actual name and tones, but hell I loved them anyway. So here I am two hours later, my hair down curling at the tips, a red crop top with embroidered rose jeans with red suede clogs with a nice three-inch heel. I had my bag in hand when the bell was ringing; I hurried dropping my cell in heading to the door. I opened it seeing the twins, both smiling I knew it was them as their love washed over me, their eyes moving over the skin showing.

I smiled, "Come on you two," dragging them from my front porch we're taking my truck since they only have the dirt bikes. Michael drove as I was wedged between them they smiled and talked as we drove for some time. I ordered, "You both have to come to the party you have no say in this." they both grumbled some choice curse words. Eating shrimp as they ate steak, I hated they took me here it was expensive, and they had grown up things to pay, bills, food, insurance. I worked so I figured I could pay once in a while. I cut in, "Excuse me I need to use the bathroom." Instead, I gave the woman my debit card "Charge my card when we are done." she smiled as I walked away, I had cheesecake for dessert as they ate Tabasco-spiked sundaes even though people looked at us with the oddest looks. I interrupt their stares, "I am not the one getting cravings, it's them." a few laughed getting the point then others stopped staring.

Bren scoffed, "What were you insinuating?" Michael snorted, "That she may be the pregnant one but we are the ones getting cravings." I was not pregnant; we have not gone that far yet, we have gone pretty far but not that far.

The place smelled so good so many dishes combined so well together, the dining area lit with candles making it feel more cozy. Michael smiled, "Love you." he was more vocal in his feels, Bren was at times as well, Bren he was the planner to Michael the force, two halves of a whole, a role they could switch at a moment's notice. I was a balance between them a force of nature, Max and I closer as our powers are so matched.

We walked out not to long later, my truck cold but between them it was so warm. Michael's cell rang, "Yeah Maxwell?"

"I am warning you." then nothing as Michael hung up without another word. He turned to Bren a cold look over took his handsome face.

"Maxwell says we need to get to our place for a meeting about Tess." this was good, we could talk of killing her right after she had the baby, powers or no powers. Bren was driving, but the atmosphere changed they became agitated once again, at first the spikes of anger happened only around Max when he returned. Now I could feel his agitation along with his brother's; this was dangerous as Bren took a wrong turn my truck making a sound of protest. I smashed into Michael who made sure I wasn't about to fly out of the window. Bren snarled, "Maxwell should have stayed dead." I stopped dead; he said something so wrong, so cruel. I gasped, "What did you just say?" he scoffed at me like I was a child.

Michael says, "We're the leaders now. This is how it should have been from the very beginning, look where following Maxwell has gotten us. Alex nearly died, Tess is knocked up even after a warning,"

I snapped, "She mind warped him you ass he nor you stood a rats fart against it," the way they moved as one, the same look on their faces made my insides turn cold.

I was seething now this was wrong, yes I loved the boys but deep down my loyalty was to the King and it would never be them. This is when I noticed a glowing V on their chest, dear god the power shifted from Maxwell to them, I am sorry they will never make good Kings. They operated on a single way of thinking; Maxwell could be a great King. They have gone mad with the power so fast they hid it, but they have it was bubbling to the surface now.

Reaching over, "What is on your chest." my fingers skimming Michaels semi exposed chest seeing the small circular marks that formed the V. My body slammed forward as the truck braked hard, Michael was manhandling me the impact of being dropped into the dirt was teeth rattling as they left me here covered in dust, hurt and scared. I raised my hand before they got too far seeing the back left tired blowing out my truck hit the rails hard, it flipped as I watched from here. No one was moving, but I can still feel them, so I run as fast as I could we are not far from their apartment where Tess was on lockdown. I called Liz with shaking hands tasting blood in my mouth, the iron filled every tastebud.

My words even shaky, "Get Max back to the apartment, now." the panic lacing every word had her on alert so close to them with every movement my feet felt as if glass shards dug into the soft flesh my shoes gone from the whole being toss from my truck ordeal. So, when I saw his car outside along with Maria's new Jetta, even as I pounded up the staircase. Max, Alex, Brody, and Isabel are there "Where is Tess, she was always in the front room." Alex answered, "With Liz, Maria, and Kyle at his place, Max's mother was here, so she had to be moved." I was gone again this time taking Maria's Jetta leaving them if it was Tess they're after she is either dead or about to be.

I skidded into Kyle's hearing screaming, the flashes of bright light as I rushed in, the twins held their hands up Tess was in the air struggling her round belly hosted Max's son. I tackled them from the left as Liz copied hitting them from the right. It was enough to knock them down we scattered as their anger flared. I flung myself to Tess helping her up placing myself in front of her facing the men I loved, such cold looks directed at me.

I tried, "She is having his child; she is under my protection." holding my hand up my eyes flashing, Maria pulled Liz out, this was between us.

Tess was sobbing, "What happened?"

I answer, "Power; power is the root of an evil soul. A new reason the twins would have failed to make great King's." this pissed them off more this was when the door burst open Max was there as I handed Tess to Isabel.

"You brought him; he is no longer King. We are." it echoed as Max, and I moved, Michael and Bren countered. Bren gave me a look, "You have betrayed us, our Queen has more loyalty to a has been."

I scoffed this time, "I side with Maxwell the true King of Antar." this was nothing personal they are too temperamental to rule. The fight was horrible; I was slammed into the far wall by Bren, Max was fighting with Michael, it was hands on no powers. I gave Bren a swift kick to his side his body going into the front room, his head cracking on the wooden table. I called, "Max." he was on Bren his hand pressed to his chest as I jumped on Michael who now was trying to strangle the life from me, then he moved off me his eyes filled with pain. Max stood, I was faint my head swimming, but his voice is clear "I am King." the twins stood now looking flustered. But said nothing as Max picked me up walking from Kyles'. "Get Tess back to our place, Liz, and Isabel. Thank you, Brody, Alex, Kyle, and Maria. I have her taken care of." I fainted from lack of oxygen.


	21. Oh no, oh shit, they saw

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

I was up early having to help with the BBQ later in the day. I walked from my room in a tank top and shorts that made my father freak, but his new wife kept him under control.

She sighed, "Those are her sleeping shorts, hell I sleep naked; be thankful. She is only helping around the house and out back not patrolling the town." she was the single best thing; my own mother was not happy about having to come but like daddy explained it had to do with Alex and she should be here for that.

I was blowing up the balloons in shades of Plum and Byzantium, with black streamers, we are having it catered by a professional BBQ master griller who was an old friend of daddies. His company was doing it all.

We had pushed it back a week but now it is Saturday and within four hours our house will be filled with unknowing people. I stood on the step ladder when I heard my brothers voice ring clear. I moved back admiring my work, it had been three hours and we are almost done. Tables are being set up in back, I was cooking two pots of eggs as well. Somehow, they thought devil eggs are not right for a BBQ, well they can fuck themselves.

Alex smiled, "This looks amazing, you and Fiona have out done yourselves. Isabel will die when she sees this." His eyes touching every small detail. I was hanging a diy project, washi tape draped down the ledge, taped to that was pictures of them from the day they first talked to yesterday. His eyes moving over each one with a smile, I noticed that his eyes lingered on the prom picture a frown pulling at his face.

He says, "I nearly died a day later, I would have lost all this and lost her to this Jesse guy. That to me is a fate worse than death, but that kind of thinking isn't for today." he still struggled with losing her and I, his own death and the outcome it would have caused.

Daddy smiled, "Alex, this was supposed to be a surprise, now you go home and get ready we will see you in two hours." he was shooing my brother from the house as I laughed waving bye to him.

I set the two long platters of devil eggs on a chill rack before leaving to dress, I was behind. The guests would arrive in fifteen minutes, Liz and Maria were here helping with some final touches out back. Liz wore a nice summer dress while Maria went with pants and a nice blouse, her step-daughter running around the yard and having a blast.

I sighed, this would be the first time I saw the twins in over a week, that was if they showed up. I pulled a white cropped crisscross tank top pairing it with a Parisian white, rose, and red floral print maxi skirt, it reached the floor as I slipped on white flip flops leaving my hair up with some framing my face. Make-up was a no go it would be hot so a little eye liner and gloss and I was good to go, I clipped the triple layered necklace before leaving my room.

Liz gasped, "Done, everything is done." we walked to the backyard, it was decked out as the doorbell rang, I chilled with Maria and Liz taking seats in shaded chairs as guest arrived, first was Dr. Lemon and my mother, next was Mr. and Mrs. Evans, then Liz's parents, Kyle's dad and Kyle, along with Maria's mom. Tess wouldn't be here, she was bed ridden. She had a harder time mind warping me, but Max figured if she tried to run it was a risk he had to take. I alerted Tess if she vanished I would find her and kill her, she could run all she wanted. We are the ones with the Granolith and the crystal to start the twenty-four hour start up.

The adults were talking, some looking at the draping photos when the bell rings again, this time it is Max with a large smile, he knew and approved of Alex and his older sister. Liz was up giving her man a hug as I stood, Maria was up since Brody arrived with Max; his daughter flung herself into his opened arms making us laugh. She was so energetic.

Max says, "The twins will be here." his words only to me but Liz still squeezed my hand as more friends, family, and dad's friends filled the grounds. The food was already cooking, drinks in hand as Isabel and Alex walked out back looking in awe.

I was the first to be assaulted by her, she was sobbing in her happiness. This was obviously more than she was expecting, I prided myself in that.

Another hour had drifted by and no sign of the twins. Music played and a speech was getting ready to begin.

Alex and Isabel stand with their glasses as we all watch them, Isabel was all smiles as my brother blushed. "Thank you all for coming, we would like to say a huge thank you to my father, Step-mother, and my baby sister for this party. Isabel has honored me, she is a magnificent creature and she has said yes. She and I are getting married." I screamed with the girls, clapping, as the adults laughed, some not as happy like my mother. Mrs. Evans was crying as she hugged her daughter, she loved Alex. Handshakes and hugs are being passed around as laughter filled the place. I felt them, they're happy. My eyes scan until I find them with bottles of root beer in hand, their eyes already on me. Max shoved me towards them, like I had a choice. They had no issue making a scene.

I moved through the crowd at least they made it to her the announcement, both dressed in tan pants and a button up, their long hair tied back. I was still pissed but if we are moving passed this, we needed to talk.

Bren and Michael followed me into the house so we could talk in private, so here I wait in the kitchen they arrive right after me, both upset.

Michael start's, "I know this has never been what you wanted, we can be much harder to deal with unlike Isabel and Maxwell. I am so sorry for hurting you, Crimson, emotionally, physically I am just sorry." he was looking at me from across the counter, pain in his voice, pain in the way he looked at me.

Bren finished, "We messed up, the power surge and mental change affected us more than it has ever done with Maxwell. We're too rash in our thinking, not everything needs to end in violence. In our new mentality, we hurt you and that is inexcusable."

So many emotions swarmed me, I sighed, "Look, I love you both and this is your final chance. I had to lie and say I was in a car accident when they found my car, Max and I staged everything. You two need to think about things, if you really want to be with me then the physical abuse when you get angry has to stop."

Instead of answering I was engulfed in a massive hug, the energy surrounded us; this was destiny, fate if you believe in it, us together. Lips, I didn't know who kissed who first but it happened then a glass breaking, we broke apart looking around.

And smack dab into the shocked eyes of my step-mother Fiona.


	22. Things were going okay

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

Fiona looked at us her hands resting on her round belly, her face not pale and disgusted, more shocked but an emotion I couldn't read was there. "I have known for some time baby girl. I knew with the way you three spoke to each other, the way Michael looked at you, your father has the same ideal he just won't say it since this is not something we have ever heard of. You can be together here but be watchful of your behavior outside of the house and their home."

Michael sighed running his fingers through his hair looking at my step-mother "Can you talk to him, we don't want him to freak out, we have hidden it for nearly a year since my break up with Maria."

Fiona laughed, "He knows but yes of course, now please return to the party we might have some fireworks very soon." we didn't buy fireworks, I said it would be a great ideal but daddy said no it wasn't polite to our neighbor five acres away.

I gave her a look, "Daddy said no fireworks."

She smirked "Your mother." I sighed following her out of the house the twins lag behind us talking in low whispers, once we are outback the sunlight is still overhead for a little longer. My eyes spot Maria waving me over. I turn to the twins pointing at where I would be since Maxwell is now standing by them talking.

They only nodded as I weaved through the guest making my way to my friends, who by the way are all smiles.

I vented, "Fiona caught the twins and I, guess her and daddy know they have had suspicions about us so they are cool with it since it makes me happy."

Liz paled, "How is Fiona and your dad the most understanding people, he was married to your mother. How did he not come out damaged?"

I groaned as Maria laughed, "Sorry, but she is right they together are awesome, Fiona really brings out everything good in him. Your mother on the other hand has been giving Alex and Isabel looks that match the one directed at Fiona."

She was right my mother was not being very welcoming so I took a glass filed with chilled orange juice, topped with whipped cream taking the stage where the band was playing. They stopped playing the moment I made my way up so that I could speak, this was horrible but it was bound to happen.

My mother looked angry this was a day to celebrate not be so vile.

I smiled, "I am so happy to be welcoming one of my best friends into my family, Isabel you saw what I saw when it came to my older brother, the fact he is a geek but can play a mean bass. He can be Casanova when needed, that his heart was far beyond us all. I know the trouble your old friends once gave you for dating him, but you never once let that stop you, thank you. Alex, you reached for it, you reached for the girl of your dreams and now she will be your wife, you're now the envy of all your dorky friends. Just keep being you and she will love you. Fight for her daily and you'll never lose her. Show her everyday just how much you love her, just how much you care and I have no doubt she'll treat you with the same sweetness. I wish for an eternity for you. Welcome once again Isabel Evans and Maxwell Evans." I raised my glass everyone copied me, I think every female was in tears, the men proud, my mother still looked cold.

I give her a look, "To my great family being extended." my head held high, Max took the stage his arm coming around me.

He says, "I also would like to say something before we finish. Alex, I was worried at first maybe even jealous of you I was her favorite she loved me above any now it is you. I still have her love but the love she has graced you with is something so much more. You have made her dreams come true; you know when to tell her no but know when to put her first. You've managed to balance the love for Isabel and Crimson with grace, I applaud you. As she said be you and Isabel will give you her all. Isabel, my only sister, my best friend, you have been what my world revolved around, I was your friend, healer, consul, and protector now I pass those roles to your husband. I only ever wish you happiness and joy in all that you both do. I don't feel as if I am losing you anymore, because I have gained a brother and this girl by my side, her step-mother and her father have been great to our family, now we're family." His glass raised as well.

I smiled up at Max as Liz clapped and Maria wolf whistled while holding her daughter, we laughed drinking when the fireworks started.

"You're rushing into this, Alex. You have plans to go overseas to study now what you have changed your plans?" mother was being careless, her husband trying to calm her down.

His voice was annoying, "Calm down love, I know you want what is best for your children but he is eighteen, now you should be more focused on Crimson." he did not just say that.

Alex sighed looking at our mother, "Leave my little sister out of this, she is doing just fine. Pretty sure when she is eighteen she will be married to Bren, same with Max and Liz we're all meant to be. I am sorry you feel this way mother but I am staying here and studying and working like Isabel, we are happy; try being happy for us."

She fumed, "She is just after your money Alex. She looks to be all beauty and no brains, she is using you." I jumped in my hand flying across her face, I never meant to it just happened.

I seethed, "Enough, she has a very high g.p.a you have no clue of what you speak. She has her own goals and if you think, which you haven't, both her parents are lawyers."

Even holding her face she scoffed, "They took pity and adopted them, they aren't her parents."

I lashed out as Bren grabbed me "Don't get it twisted mother, they chose Isabel and Maxwell, we got stuck with you but now we have Fiona who is kind and caring she listens and doesn't judge us, she is there with us not you. You cheated on daddy with this man, that was what you were busy doing. Get out of this house and never return you god awful woman." still trying to get to her she ruined the party, she ruined it.

Fiona clapped "Leave you heard my daughter, get to steppin'. You will not rain on this parade my son is getting married, so now Diane and I can help Isabel with her wedding planning before my son is born."

After she was escorted out everything went back to normal, I was seated in between the twins while they chatted with Brody and Max, Liz and I talking while Maria helped Kyle find the bathroom.

Liz whispered, "After the wedding and that she bitch gives birth, well Max thinks we should leave." I paused to think.

We are not even sure his son will have powers, and if he doesn't it would be best if we gave his son to his parents to care for. A war-torn plant is no place for a child to be raised. But the same couldn't be said if he did have them, he wouldn't be safe here, a white room was all that I saw.

Max looked up "You're right."

We looked confused Liz touched his shoulder, "Who is right?"

"Crimson, my child would be safe here if he lacked powers." I stood my chair knocking to the ground.

I whisper, "I never said that out loud, Max."


	23. Oh no

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

Life in Roswell was never going to be easy after that fateful day at the Crashdown Café, and honestly, we didn't want it any other way. Maria was still with us but now just on a new level. She was a mother, she had Brody and since she turned eighteen a month ago they had moved in together. She was happy, not fake happy but really happy they traveled and enjoyed life. He was beyond rich, a little frazzled at times but a great guy. Even above Brody, Sydney was the love of her life. She was the sweetest little girl, Brody said he'd never seen her so happy or carefree. Maria had changed for this little girl and ended up changing her for the better as well.

Max was caring for Tess, thankfully she was due soon, or we guessed we had no real clue but we made sure she was comfortable.

I sit out back with Liz and Isabel relaxing by the pool while Fiona bossed around the decorators in the nursey, it was awesome she used my nursey ideas for Casey.

Isabel turned her body over to face the noon day sun, "Alex is using his powers now, Kyle seems to have a small form of it too. You know that means we can't leave him here, he will be a sitting duck. We might even need to make sure he has a little more power like Alex. Not going to say that I am not glad he can go, he is actually funny." I agreed as did Liz, but we all felt for his father who was on and off again dating Maria's mother.

Liz sighed, "So umm, Max and I want to take our relationship to the next level before we leave, Isabel how does that work?" my interest peaked now, granted it was vomit inducing since it was someone I thought of like my own brother but I needed to know.

Isabel nodded her head, "Let's go somewhere more private." so that's what we did after cleaning any mess we had left in my parent's backyard, my room was safe for us to talk in, plus I wanted to have another talk with them before I talked to Max and the twins.

I was the first to flop down on a chair, Liz was on my left as Isabel took the lounge chair across from me, she looked flustered, her nose and cheeks tinted red with blush.

She started, "Alex and I have gone all the way, after we had moved in together of course. I talked to an old friend gaining some fully human experience and what she described sounded good but what Alex and I had was so much more. It was as if every nerve was tingling with bliss, the visions made everything more unreal. It was as if time had stopped, everything ten times what a human could feel, it was everything. I saw Alex surrounded by a new world, a world we will retake."

We just sat listening to her for a few more minutes when I blurted out, "How is this supposed to work with the twins and I?" Liz and Isabel looking at me as I freaked.

Isabel says, "Ask Maxwell, the twins and he were talking about how it would work, so, he could tell you."

Liz burst out laughing "Can you imagine Max's face when Crimson asks?" we stopped pondering it before laughing his face is going to be priceless.

Liz calmed down, "But guess he is the person to ask, I mean you can imagine how it is going to happen, Crimson. One of you and two of them." the tips of her ears turning bright red, Isabel was turning red too.

I smirked, "Maybe Isabel is the best to ask, or Vilandra in retrospect she was once with them." that's all I had to say to get a pillow to the face by said girl. Liz was rolling around laughing at her as I ran laughing the entire time.

But soon enough I am getting ready to see Max for many reasons not just how to do the do with the twins. I also have a small shift tonight so I have maybe three hours until work. I pull on a pair of patched my slim jeans and a gray jersey twist crop top and grey trainers before nearly knocking over two guys taking in a red chair, with a rushed "I AM SORRY!" I was hauling ass to my truck. He was at home; the twins should be sleeping since they just got off an hour ago. Max was watching Tess. It seems Max and I connected when we healed Alex, he didn't mind, and neither did I. I think Liz was but she figured it doesn't change anything, I love my boys and he is insane for her.

The roads are clear it is still pretty early so I have no trouble getting to their apartment in record time, I carried my bag and coffee up the stairs seeing their very annoying neighbor looking from his window, the old man creeped me out. I walked in seeing Tess eating on the sofa so being nice I handed over a container of baked goods for her since she wasn't allowed out, she smiled. She looked like she was smuggling a basketball under her top, other than that she looked normal. But she was always hungry, she loved anything baked and sweet, and pizza; she loved it.

I asked, "Where is Maxwell?" he was always sitting away from her, Tess pointed to the room.

I heard the shower running as I called in, "We need to talk, Max."

The water and his garbled voice was heard, "Give me a minute," so I did, not needing to see him in his birthday suit.

I peeked in on my boys, both in bed snoring, they had separate beds that more than once had been pushed together, the music was blaring as I walked in turning it down before they woke with headaches…again.

She was where I left her eating on the sofa. I took a seat on the chair waiting for Max to hurry.

Tess was flipping through channels, she didn't need to add Tabasco to anything. I had started eating it myself so I was using it in every recipe, maybe occasionally needing to add a dash more. We left her alone often, she never tried to escape but never meant she wouldn't try once we all let our guard down.

Max walked out a few minutes later his hair wet and dripping "Hey there, come in my room," he was shirtless but it was like looking at a step-brother, you know you don't have the same blood but you thought yourselves related.

I closed the door behind us, "So Max I need to have a talk with you, let's start with this. Before we vanish, I want to tell Fiona and Daddy what we are, I don't think I can just act like I have died before that. They can help fake it, I know this is a lot to ask but come on just think about it." I pleaded, my blue eyes boring into his deep brown ones.

He sighed slumping down on the bed, "We will have a meeting and go over it with all of us there, I might be King but I value their decisions. Anything else?" he gave me a look like he knew, but then I figured we shared a connection so deep down he really did know but was just waiting for me to say something.

I sighed, "This is not something I am used to, Max we shared a connection so you know what I came here for."

He winked, "But nice to see you squirm a little, I did talk to the twins while we played basketball. They seemed to understand how it should be handled, I only suggested they go easy with you. Vilandra and the twins shared a few nights together but there was no love, no emotion like they have with you. You are right."

I laughed, "Great, my nights will be some alien triple x porn movie." his eyes widened his mouth hanging open with the pictures that flashed in my mind, pretty dirty thoughts running though his mind now as I laughed, he swung and hit me with his pillow. I laughed again shoving him on to his bed before walking out with him behind me, Tess was looking at us with a clinical eye.

Max says, "I am going to go have dinner later at the Crashdown, write what you would like down, Tess."

She says, "What are you two planning?" she was smiling.

I answer, "A prank on the twins."

Max takes her order before leaving to get fully dressed, I wasted an hour messing with reluctant King, but he was coming into the title. I walked back into the twin's room placing a soft kiss to their heads letting my fingers trace over their hair.

My vision changed once again.

I was in a gown that hugged my body, I turned to see Isabel, Tess, and Liz the same, other than the small baby in Liz's arms. Max, Alex, and the twins behind us along with a massive legion of guards. In front of us is Kivar and the evil twins looking rather hateful, they had four others with them.

Kivar spoke, "We will not bow to you King Zan, you may have won this battle but the war for the five worlds continues. I will be King again, Vilandra has been tainted by the human world; she is no longer of use to me. But it seems my allegiance with Xanthos and Rathe comes with a small price, the one named Crimson to be their prize." he had this way of speaking, an alluring tone but it didn't affect us.

King Zan put his hand on my shoulder, "She will be no man's prize, Kivar your numbers have dropped you stand no hope of winning this war, stand down and we will show you mercy. You will be executed in private instead in front of the five worlds."

The evil twins smiled as I spoke, "Kivar you put your trust in them, they killed the rest of the clones. You will fair no better."

I was pulled back as every other female was, my twins standing close in front of me. I watched Kyle protecting Tess his touch so gentle, oh no.

"We don't want a war, we just want her and that is what we will be getting."

I moved my hand in the vision but then I was back in the twin's room with my hand out stretched, Max was in front of me his hands bracing my face, the twins looking at me with worried eyes behind me.

I pushed what I saw to Max, my eyes closing again reliving the vision when my eyes opened so did his. "We win the war. Bren and Michael, we have another problem it seems, your doubles are on Antar when we take it back, they start to hunt Crimson. We will show them no mercy." He left out Tess was alive even though it was Liz who held his son.

Max kissed my forehead leaving me with them, their first instinct was to push their beds together with me nestled between them, both whispering words of comfort stroking my hair as my eyes fluttered shut, the vision draining me further.

My dreams are filled with visions of Antar the red oceans, the vast lush green and blue forest right out of some Grimm brother's fairytale. The way the leaves are blue the trunks green the grass was a mixture. Eating fruit near a rose-colored lake with the twins laying semi-naked next to me. It was surreal hearing them call to me, the voices grew louder and louder until my eyes opened seeing Max waking me.

He smiled, "Work." shit.

I was up checking my cell seeing I had thirty minutes until my shift started, I bolted leaving my boys to sleep in peace. I had my clothes in the truck so I was going to change at Liz's.

I set another platter down with a smile, as Liz whizzed by me with her own order, we are packed tonight. Maria was off today so we had just us two on this shift, the bell chimed making me glad we closed in an hour. I checked my tables once more seeing Max in my area, I strolled over making a clear show of the effort it was costing me.

I winked, "Lucky me having you in my area. Now what do you want?"

He chuckled just looking at me, hearing his voice linger in my mind was warm, safe, and odd. I wrote it down as Liz was placing a small kiss to his cheek before I was dragging her to her area. "No, stay out of my area." she just grumbled under her breath, her smile was what filled Max's dreams.

So, when we closed and the diner was cleaned, I was free, free to go home and sleep after a call to my boys just to hear their voices.

Max was inside with Liz doing dirty thing so I hightailed it out of there, it was nice the air was a little chilly with a light breeze when a rotten smell hit me as I neared my truck. I looked in the cab but nothing, it had to be coming from my truck I climbed on the right tire my heart dropped and I puked.

I let out an ear-splitting scream.

Next, I knew Max was pulling me close handing me to Liz his eyes lingered on the dead body of my mother and her new husband.

The next few weeks where hell, everyone was questioned but everyone had alibies so we were cleared they put it down as murder, but we never found the killers.

Until one day a light purple envelope arrived with my name on it inside was a sheet of paper with the words.

"She will never hurt you again- X & R"


	24. Well, the floor is wet now

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

I woke early, the sun was not up yet but I wanted to make the twins a home cooked meal before they arrived home in the next three hours. So first I was hitting up the local market for some food. My father was up and so was Fiona both having to go to work, even on a Saturday. Maria, Brody, Sydney, Liz, Alex, Kyle, and Isabel are coming over to Max's for dinner. So, I wouldn't be missed, I was dressed in a lace floral halter crop top and matching fringe hem shorts the color a nice dark wine. Last, I was slipping on my sandals with nomadic look with canvas and faux-leather straps in a dark black. I had my phone, purse and personal shopping bag in hand not need for paper or plastic.

I had my car keys in hand, when I walked from my room seeing them both pulling out from the garage, I just need to wait a few moments before I headed to the store. I waited another four minutes before I was in my new truck pulling from our gate onto the open road. The drive through town was nothing, the sun hasn't shown itself yet so I was making good time, a few older residents of Roswell are shopping but here I was the only teen girl up at this un-godly hour. I smiled adding a dozen eggs, bacon, sausage, bread, butter, juice, hashbrowns, fruit as well. Liz said she be there to help so that means she told her parents she was at my place last night but really in his arms. I added a few yummier things before I was checking out and loading the bags, it wasn't safe for me to be out but again being on lockdown was not cool.

I was still pretty close to the twin's apartment so when I saw for sure that I was being followed, I didn't hit the gas. I drove straight to their place even when the car moved to the side catching up with me, I felt the fear but kept my eyes turned forward. I chanced a look; it was them, not my twins but still the twins looking so much like them now but again it wasn't them. They swerved trying to cause me to hit the rail, so I gunned it pressing my foot to the floor.

I should drive for Nascar with the skills I acquired, my reflexes taunt as I fishtailed into a parking space, I was out and taking the stairs two at a time with them watching from the car, Max was out in just his boxers his arms wrapping around me pulling me into the safeness of the house. Tess was up and so was Liz both watching as Max slammed the door.

He just kissed my head walking back into his room for some more sleep, but I could hear his lingering thoughts "We need to leave sooner they will keep trying, I am going to get more sleep."

I say, "Hey girls, Tess looking rounder today. Liz, next time alert me you lied to your parents." placing the bag down on the clean counter.

Liz sighed, "Sorry, it was a last-minute thing. So, you get enough food, you know how much the boys eat."

Tess started cracking eggs in a large mixing bowl while adding salt/pepper a dash of tabasco and milk, "Yeah, but I need to go shopping for the dinner tonight, aka the gathering. Tess, so you and Kyle?" we all are trying to come to terms with the fact she was actually not warping him, they had fallen in love. Liz and I both saw them together, so with this Alex forgave her and Max and I cleaned her head up of all the brainwashing from Nasedo.

She blushed, "It is so different, he is my forever. That's why Zan will never know I am his mother, I want Liz to be that alongside Max." we have had this talk after I started having massive vision overload of our time on Antar, our time on Earth was very short now.

Liz and I cooked the smoked meats as Tess made the scrambled eggs, the toast popping up for Liz to butter, I checked the time. We had to set the table and get the hot food out since they would be home soon.

I glanced back while I was grabbing the o.j, the food was set as the front door was opening, with a smile I turned seeing the twins walking in, both looking tired but happy seeing my truck and now myself. Liz took the juice as they rushed me, hands and lips roamed my fingers entangled in hair it was always mesmerizing when we touched.

Tess chimed in, "Liz went to get Max, Kyle is here, now are you three joining us? Crimson put all this together."

My boys being gentlemen pulled out my chair before sitting so close to me, the heat of their skin prickled against my own. I loved this, Alex and Isabel, Maria and Brody missing but this was great we all talk and laugh, the twins and Max back to being brothers and best friends.

Max laughed, "Oh yeah, right. You both are so diluted, Superman would slaughter Batman, but granted he told Batman what could kill him, not smart." I agreed as the boys all chimed in as us girls listened and laughed at the faces or words.

But soon everything would change as my vision blurred once more, flashes of Antar the red seas, the red lakes, the multiple colored foliage, it was so stunning there was Isabel with a small bundle in her arms with hair dark, that was all I could see.

Her eyes met mine, "They are coming, you must leave soon."

The scene changed she was screaming in a white room, her chest was open her skin translucent other than the marks covering her body, black, blue, purple, and yellow, "YOU MUST LEAVE!" her eyes on me, my heart racing.

I gasped as Max was already up, he understood the warning we don't fear the twins, we feared the white room. At this point my body was ridge and the vision went unnoticed by all but Max, his dark eyes boring into mine, fear, he knows the white room next time it will be all of us.

Max spoke, "At the gathering tonight, we need to also talk of leaving. We need to leave in the next few days." Liz paled as I gave her a look.

I couldn't speak, so Max did "Crimson had a vision this time it came with a warning, the essence alerted us it was really Isabel, her in the near future. If we stay we will all be taken to the white room, we need to make sure that never happens, no bags, we leave in two days." it had to be this way, so I was telling my parents along with Alex tomorrow.

I grabbed Liz, "We need to go shopping for food for tonight." it was nearing noon when the twins took a nap, Tess was passed out with Kyle next to her, Max was at work as was Alex so Isabel was meeting us at the store. I drove away with Liz, I knew this was hard on her too, we have been close with our parents. Alex thinks faking our death is still the best choice, I think so too but the fact dad couldn't take it, even with Fiona and Casey he would be a shell.

Liz sighed, "I am leaving my parents my journal, I can't bear to tell them the truth. I envy you for doing as such, I am taking a few things to remember them by." I was too.

Isabel was waiting with a smile on her face, tonight I would tell her and Alex everything so for now we shop, it's what we did best. Liz was flaunting a very skimpy scrap of fabric in front of herself.

Isabel laughed, "Nice, I am sure my brother will die." I was looking at something simple, it was peach colored, lace as well it wasn't very skimpy but not modest either it was very nice, so in the cart it went, we're making loaded mashed potatoes, shrimp, fresh green beans, plus steaks. So, with everything in the cart we're off to the closest register my mind set on the talk not the commotion or anything.

With Maria, and Tess the kitchen was so cramped, the boys all played some video game in the Livingroom, we got a large blueberry cheesecake from our local bakery, it looked so damn good. So sooner than I had hoped we are all gathered around the table, having a family dinner when Max gives me a nod.

I shake my head no, I don't want to spoil it and thankfully he hears my internal banter, "We have a problem. Michael and Bren calm down, but this morning Crimson was nearly run off the road by your clones. Next problem is Crimson had another vision this one was so different, it was conflicting reality's the first was you on Antar a newborn sleeping in your arms alerting us to leave as soon as possible, the next was you in the white room yelling for us to leave, I will not tell you anything else about the white room and what she saw. But we leave in two days, tomorrow night I will give the Granolith the twenty-four hours start up, say your goodbyes, we are leaving."

Isabel looked scared but slightly happy, "So that means if we leave in two days I will have a baby?"

"Yes, you will only have that child if we can escape." Max sighed this was hard no matter what.

I stood, "I need to go soon, need to see my father and step-mother, Maria, Liz and I need time also." my own words caught in my throat.

Tess gasped, "Can your time wait? You're the one who trained to be my mid-wife,"

With those words, a small splash was heard and her own scream.


	25. Small baby alien

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!  
**

I screamed, "Bren, get her on her bed!" he listened, he was rational while Michael without being asked walked back in with a black bag, inside was everything I would need.

"Get out unless you can shut you damn mouths, Liz and Isabel come on. Maria for the love of god calm down, I got this." I was scared so very scared I would fuck this up and her baby would be permanently disfigured.

She was sweating her face red when I walked in, "Isabel, all men out now!" I didn't need them hovering over me this was not an easy task, I wanted her to have my full attention.

Tess gives Kyle's hand one last crushing squeeze before we five girls are alone. "Get her undressed while I set up, her water just broke with this I will have to check her dilation."

Isabel was the first to her, Maria still looked panicked as Liz was able to help get her pants off, I pulled a hospital gown from another bag hidden under her bed, Isabel snatched it up right now everything was well tuned other than Maria.

"Don't panic. Tess is under a lot of stress right now. Standing there not helping or hyperventilating and running around the house yelling like a little girl will not help her. Ease her stress by remaining completely calm, if you can't then go with the men." my words curt and firm, this was not the right time, a baby was coming all heads needed to be on right and in the game.

Maria looked to be calming herself.

Gloves on as my eyes locked with Tess, "I am going to check your dilation, it is not going to be comfortable. Just take a nice deep breath, Tess." with a nod we are green lit to go, with her intake of breath I check, I paused for a split second, four she was a four maybe five.

I sighed, "You're a close five, remember the talk we had, this is the point when "active labor" begins, and typically your dilation will be much quicker after you hit the 5 to 6-centimeter point. Contractions will also likely pick up and become more painful as the cervix works its way toward full opening. Liz, Maria, Isabel, and I are here for you. I am going to get everything set up. Maria go to that new ice machine and get a cup full of that ice." Tess was sweating as another contraction over took her.

I call out, "Liz, start with the next contraction, hold her hand. Tess when the next one hits give her hand a squeeze, Liz time them. Isabel see this cloth use it to clean her forehead the sweat will burn her eyes." This was my calling, I was decent at this as they snapped into action.

I walked out removing the gloves, the boys are all sitting in odd places all looking pale with worry, "She is dilated to five, she is in active labor but not ready to push. Her contractions are growing in intensity, for now the room is full and no one will be allowed in."

Max and Kyle looked to protest, but backed down Tess and the baby are the most important issue we're facing right now.

I stopped my body turning in slow motion, Brody was just staring at me saying nothing but it was the slack face, very high and mighty. Brody was a near Billionaire, he never wore that face.

I speak, "Lord Larek, thank you for gracing us tonight. You do understand you frizzle Brody's brain, now we will have to heal him…again. We will arrive in three days' time." now Bren, Michael, Kyle, Alex, and Max are up all looking at Larek, who beamed.

Larek stood, "Crimson, thank you it is my pleasure to be here for the Prince's birth, Queen Liz and King Zan are blessing us I am here to check if he has powers, he will not be safe on Antar unless he does."

I snapped, "Once Zander is born I will bathe him, afterwards I will allow you under my personal watch to check him. For now, pull up some carpet, Maxwell set up our arrival when the Granolith starts it will need a destination." Larek looked ready to clap but held himself back as I left entering the room to a very tired Tess.

She was noshing on ice as Liz spoke, "Three minutes apart." this was good everything was on track.

I kept this room sterile, everything was clean to help decrease the risk of any infection. "Tess, look I need you to move to the point your ass is at the very edge of this bed."

Liz and Maria helped her, Isabel was beside me as I placed a large basin right under her ass, this was going to get messy. On the table was a suction, clean nursing towels and a few receiving blankets, and a kit for Zander's umbilical cord. I was pushing myself trying not to think about how scared I was, she trusted me even after I wanted to kill her. She was brainwashed, now she was cool and Alex forgave her so that said something.

I checked her once again when she was nearly screaming she had to push, her contractions are over lapping each other. She was at a ten, it was go time, everything was coming out green.

"Tess, you're at a ten. It is time, when I say push you give me a nice hard push." I was in my own scrubs with gloves and a splash guard on ready for the birth.

The moment her next contraction hit I yell, "Push!" she does, she doesn't hesitate to listen. I can see dark hair, as I help open her a little more, I would be doing prison time with the amount of stuff I and the twins stole from Labor and Delivery.

She was covered in sweat as Maria and Liz held her hands whispering words that I couldn't hear, "Iz, hand me a nursing towel."

Head first, Zander was already winning at life as with every hard push he was closer and closer until his head popped out.

"IZ, give me the suction!" my hands moving gently moving Zander to the right position to get the mucus from his nostrils and mouth.

He was covered, "Push again, last time. Give it your all!"

A loud cry was heard telling the girls he arrived.

He is nested in the towel, safe, the cord is not around his neck which is great. The kit is open as I clap and cut his cord handing him to Isabel while I deliver her placenta, if she had one, aliens are not just like humans. She did…it was blue with flecks of green, actually really pretty. I took a sample. She needed four stiches but that was it.

"Get her cleaned, while I clean Zander."

Little Johnsons and Johnsons with warm water he was looking handsome, I could help Fiona now, that was when it hit me I couldn't I would be gone. I put the tiny diaper on with a onesie before swaddling him, a small blue beanie and he was ready for the world. He gave faint cries but once swaddled they eased off.

I say, "I am going to show Maxwell, Isabel burn all this to ashes. Larek is here and ready to check for powers, after Tess and Liz, and Max need their alone time with Zander."

I walked out with this infant in my arms, he was something alright, his dark brown eyes held so much already as I smiled down at him. "Tess is doing good, she is being cleaned along with the bed, after you may go see her Kyle. Maxwell meet your son, Zander."

Maxell looked down at the blue wrapped bundle as Larek walked over, "So magnificent." he barely touched Zander when Larek smiled again.

"Crimson Whitmore, you did very well. You were the first face he saw you're forever in his memories now. He has powers, he is one of us, I will take my leave now."

Then Brody was back and confused as the twins also looked at the baby, soft looks replaced the harsh ones they normally wear.

Maxwell held Zander, we walked in seeing the room and Tess looking clean and refreshed, Kyle wrapped her in a hug as Liz gently took Zander from Max. "He needs food, I stole enough breast milk from the hospital for a month, after he will need formula. Liz, I showed you how, Max same with you. Tess needs to hold Zander, she gave you the gift of him."

I watched as Tess sobbed after five minutes she handed Liz the hungry boy.

Max stood tall now, "I will start the countdown tomorrow, I suggest you say your goodbyes."

Michael snapped, "Don't be an ass Max, she just delivered your son and you act like every single sacrifice she has made means nothing. She gave up her own humanity, and now her family for us."

"Max, she has been by your side even when Isabel, Michael, and I have faltered. She has nearly died twice for us, she had taught you to be a father, taught you to be a King."

But after that I vanished out the front door, not needing to hear any more. A little sympathy was what I need, I was leaving daddy, leaving Fiona, leaving Casey, leaving Maria, they would miss us and I would miss them. Max loved his adopted parents but not like Isabel, they are faking their deaths, I am too but first I will tell my family the truth.


	26. Forever in our heart

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

 _ **BETA: Hello nerdlings, if you would like this story to continue in a sequel then please leave a review or PM the author! If she gets enough people wanting more then she'll start writing!**_

I drove home alone in the dark, as dangerous as this was it was better than being back at the twins place hearing the bickering over our departure. I knew Alex would be over first thing in the morning tomorrow it be about our family, one we wouldn't see for some time. I figured if everything went south and they freaked I could make them forget we ever told them. So, I let them sleep, I shower then go to bed myself we leave in twenty-four hours to go home, to go to the five worlds, to go home.

Sleep was fitful at best, strange dreams, one was where I stayed behind and the twins died, the other is me leaving with them us lying next to a lake, together and happy. Always two future's, but they can change we can change them, but with the warning we have to leave. I was awake by four, knowing my parents would be up by five had me making them breakfast.

My hand was raised when a noise was heard, my heart racing it was only four-thirty in the morning, "ITS ME ALEX!" was yelled as my hand snapped down my heart going back to a steady place.

"Damn Alex, you could have been killed."

Then silence as we worked together he looked tired, Alex spoke after some time. "Max was so angry at himself, so expect him here by ten. He is setting the countdown now while Liz and Tess care for Zander, who by the way is here and safe because of you. Isabel is going to spend the day with her family, Max will also be there. Liz is going to hers, same with Kyle, guess Liz is telling them she is babysitting as to why she will have a baby. Tess is heading back to Kyles to say goodbye, his dad knows." today was just sad, we would be back I knew this but for now this was our only shot.

The smell of cooked bacon had to have woken up my step-mother, she had the nose of a blood hound. "What is all this you two?" but she was glowing, she was smiling like this meant the world to her.

"We thought we could all have some time together today, we know you and dad will be busy with him being Mayor and little Casey coming in the next few months." Alex knew just what to say, as Dad walked in tying his robe giving him a hug before moving on to me, I was daddy's little girl, I only hoped after today he still felt the same.

Fiona was just a sucker, she was mush, this was her first real family, she valued everything we did, she was hugging and kissing us before she was noshing with dad, we sit and eat adding some tabasco, Fiona just shrugged doing the same.

Fiona was giving us looks, "Something is wrong, you both are acting more different than normal. Should we clean then head into the front den for a nice talk? You two can tell us anything. We will try and understand and help in anyway."

I spoke, "That would be best, we can get this cleaned up while you and daddy dress."

I was the first up with the plates with my brother behind me, we worked like a well-oiled machine, he dried as I washed. Soon there was nothing left for us to do other than tell them the truth. So many thoughts ran through my head. It was now seven in the morning, we walked together.

Our parents sit together on the love seat, Fiona was curled against daddy with his hand on her round belly. She was sent by some higher power, she brought out so many good things in daddy. I tuck my legs under and sit with Alex next to me, he and I knew this was going to be a fifty, fifty situation.

I would talk.

"We love you both so much, but we have something very huge to tell you. I really need you to listen and not judge, I need you to sit and not run away screaming to the cops either." now daddy looked worried, he sat different, his elbows braced on his knees.

Alex laughed, "Crimson, stop scaring them, just tell them how it happened."

I snorted, "I am being blunt. At the Crash-Down when that shooting happened, Liz was actually shot she would have died if not for Max. He saved her and in turn he risked exposing himself, the twins, and Isabel. Max has powers; he is what we call and alien, he is from Antar he is thirty percent human and seventy percent alien. After that day, everything snowballed the twins and I had altercations, like I bit them, drank after them, then Max was taken by the government. They hurt him in the white room, the twins and I went to his rescue, I was shot saving them. A doctor who is now in hiding saved me by giving me blood from the twins, Max, and Isabel. After I was one of them, if not more, Alex is now too, he was having a mental breakdown so Max and I saved him, Kyle, Alex, Liz, and I are now like them. Maria has decided to stay here with her family. Max is a King on Antar, Isabel his sister is Princess, the twins are his council." they looked shell shocked and pale.

Fiona looked between us, my father looked so serious until he started laughing, "Oh you two kids always playing pranks."

We just watched him laugh, but Fiona she understood what he didn't, this was no joke this was our life.

She hushed him, "Enough dear, look at them they are so scared, they're telling the truth."

Now we just look at each other in silence, fear was in the air.

Alex broke it up, "Dad, say something."

I felt the panic rising, "Say the word and I can make you forget." letting the power roam over my hand the purple was tinted with silver as they gasped it was Fiona who stood making her way over to us, she took a seat in between us, her slender arms coming around us.

"Why are you telling us now? There has to be a reason." daddy was right, I would miss the warmth in his voice.

Alex sighed, "We're in danger, the government is after us, dad. The white room will be our home until they kill us, and it turns out the royal five has a set of clones, the clones are evil. Their set of twins killed the rest and have their sights set on the crown on Antar, but what bothers us is they want Crimson too. She is their main goal. We are leaving to the five worlds, we have to go tonight even though we will not leave until around four in the morning."

Fiona gasped holding us tighter, "You can't all go missing, I take it Liz, Tess, Kyle, Isabel, the twins, Max, and you two disappearance will make the town go crazy."

But daddy understood, "They're going to fake their deaths." it was true but the pain in his voice hurt me like nothing before.

"We have too, we will be back but we will never live on this planet. Earth is not ready for us, I and Alex will return, same with Kyle and Liz, we will visit. But if we stay you, Fiona, and Casey are in danger. Alex and I will be used as lab rats. We don't want that but we need your help daddy, we need your help to fake our deaths to make everyone believe it, Sheriff Valenti is going to help as well."

Daddy stood, "This changes nothing, you both hear me. I love you both to Antar and back you're my kids and being part alien now means nothing other than you can do things unlike before. I will always be your father, you will always have a home here in Roswell, we will do everything in our power to protect you. Crimson, you said you're the most like them?"

My heart was racing, "I am, Kyle, Liz, and Alex are about forty-five percent alien, when we return to Antar they will be fully. I am already around ninety-three percent, I will be around one hundred and twenty like Max."

My father just rushed us, his strong arms couldn't protect us from the raging storm that was coming but for now we're safe. "I will help, Fiona."

Fiona was crying, "Clam down this isn't good for Casey."

I hated doing this to her in her condition but she waved us off, "You're my family, its killing me to say this but we will help. I want you to stay but over my rotting corpse will I let you be used like a damn science experiment."

I smiled, I touched her forehead at the same time I did daddies, "Trust me." I whispered, I showed them the five worlds as we moved through a new galaxy, the stars so bright, they shimmered of silver, blue and purple.

Daddy and Fiona stand next to my both in awe as they looked up, they looked at everything as I spoke "This is Antar, we traveled here through my visions, this is the home world of the Royal Five. It is one of the Five Worlds and is located within the Whirlwind Galaxy. It has three moons, the third of which is named Dimaras. This is Dimaras Rock is a geological formation named after the moon. Instead of blue water they have red water, which is thicker than Earth's water - it has more of a Jell-O texture."

"It is stunning." was whispered back as with a snap, like a rubber band, we're in our den again. Alex was sitting, looking rather nervous, with Max. At first we were shocked to see him, but Alex assured us he had walked in while we were in the vision.

Daddy sat like he had been running, Fiona smiled, "When can we visit Antar too?"

I laughed, "After the war, I will make sure King Zan, or as we know him, Maxwell will bring you."

Max stood, "I will protect Crimson with my life, but she is the one who saved me. From death and from myself, thank you for standing by her, Isabel and I can't bare to tell our parents, we made a video last night. I am humbly asking for you to show them then burn it, just like Liz's journal. There is a location on the very last page, it's the pod chambers where I, Isabel, your daughter in law and the twins, your future sons were born, we entrust these to you, do this as soon as possible."

My father pulled Max into a hug, "I thank you, Max for entrusting us and for all you will do for our children."

Daddy had something to do, he said it would help us so we stay with Fiona, Isabel comes needing support from Alex, the twins came not wanting us to be alone, next was the Sheriff, along with Tess, Kyle, Liz, Maria, Sydney, and Brody." my house was now a gathering place, Liz had a small bag, I had mine too.

Hours later we ate pizza as my father walked in "Save any for me?"

"I am proud of each of you, I don't care what you are, you are my family now. Michael and Bren, you protect her okay, she is my baby girl I would be lost if she was hurt or killed. Alex, she is your wife now, to protect and to love, Max same for you and Lizzy, she has been like a daughter to me. I want you all to be safe."

Sherriff Valenti stood to speak, "I will miss you, son. But I couldn't be happier and prouder you have found your place even if it isn't on the force."

We're saying our goodbye's.

It was time as Daddy and the Sheriff explain something to the boys as us girls cry over each other, Maria was going to be alone. She had her little family now, but her three besties are gone.

I smiled, "Take this, as long as you have it we're still with you." it was the Antar necklace we found.

"You will come back right?"

Liz answered, "We will."

All we could see from where we walk is the massive explosion as we head to Vasquez rocks, the walk is rather long; half way through Bren is carrying me, Max has baby Zander. The chamber is dark as we gather into the Granolith, we have no time left now. Maxwell hands his son to his wife, the crystal touched the swirling blue funnel as we all touched it, Liz holding on to Zander, the twins each with an arm around me, the other on the funnel. Then it was like being sucked in. We all stood close together, a serenity touched us, peaceful thoughts as a new journey started as we ascended.

 _ **WE ASENDED HOME….**_


	27. RoswellSky High

I have an idea for a new story, it is a Roswell/Sky High cross over but not sure if I should write it.

Can you lease review on this story with your opinion! -Lillianpeace


End file.
